The Ties That Bind
by ssbailey
Summary: Some people will do anything to save their family, even infiltrate the Mafia...............Morgan/Prentiss and JJ/Hotch. Co-Written with KDZL.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: We do not own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: This story is co-written by kdzl and ssbailey. We sincerely hope you like it and please review, it makes us write faster. :)**

**Prologue**

_"Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance deceives many; the intelligence of a few perceives what has been carefully hidden."-Phaedrus_

"This court will now come to order." The gavel slammed silencing the room full of court observers. "After reviewing the evidence completely, full custody will be awarded to the father, Aaron Hotchner, by the State of Virginia. The mother, Hailey Hotchner, will be allowed visits that are supervised by a member of the Department of Child Services at a time that is convenient for the primary custody parent. This case is now adjourned."

Hotch sat in the room in shock. When Jack had come to him, practically begging him to move from Hailey's house, Hotch had been determined to fight for his son--something his own father had never done. But he hadn't expected to actually _win_, he'd actually been prepared to _lose_. It wasn't that he wanted to _punish_ Hailey by taking their son, but he had to do what was best for Jack.

Luckily, they had both agreed to keep Jack out of the custody hearing as much as possible, otherwise Hailey would have likely gone on a tirade. As it was she angrily approached him.

"I will get my son back." She threatened, her mouth clenching in a hard line. "I bet you used your government connections! You bribed the judge, didn't you?" She almost screamed.

Hotch, trying to downplay the scene that was now unveiling, said simply "Rest assured. I did no such thing." Just then, his phone rang saving him from further embarrassment as he knew that Hailey would continue to demean and berate him.

"Oh! It's the _job_ calling! Its your precious _team_, isn't?" Hailey spat out as she fled the courtroom in anger, her sleazy lawyer trailing after his client.

"Hey, JJ." Hotch answered.

*******

Sean Hotchner put the garnish and finishing touches on his newest dish. Feeling a sense of pride at the ornate looking pasta dish, he beamed as he signaled to one of the waiters to take it out to the customer. Looking at the next ticket of what he was to produce, he checked the ingredients by his side._Hmm__, I need more Basil._ Walking to the back cupboard, he overheard his boss and the head chef's conversation. _"Tell the boss I took care of it, Johnny. We just took Rizzo for a ride, you won't be seeing him in here again..."_

****

In the cold darkness of his room Aaron Hotchner lay wide awake on his bed. The days events played through his mind like a movie as he recalled all that had happened to him in the last twenty-four hours. He'd won full custody of his son, who was now sleeping in his old room at the end of the hall. Since when had he ever been so lucky? He was thrilled, more than happy, but something was wrong, he could feel it.

The loud buzzing of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts as he leaned over to answer it. "JJ, you know I'm taking the next week off. Call Dave."

"Aaron" Sean breathed into the receiver, "Aaron wait! Please don't hang up!"

"Sean? What's wrong? Why are you calling me at three in the morning?"

"Aaron...something's wrong. Tonight I over heard some things at work and I...I think I might need your help." Sean practically begged. He knew _they_ were listening, they had to be.

"What kind of things? Sean, what's going on?"

"Can you come to New York? I think they may be listening..." Sean whispered as he cast a worried glance around his apartment.

"Who? Who's listening?" Hotch asked, silently wondering if his brother had lost his mind.

"Remember my favorite movie from when we were kids, Aaron?"

"Yea, of course. The..."

"The Bad News Bears. Right." Sean threw out quickly, obviously covering. "So? Can you come? Please..." Sean begged, which was something he never did. Ever.

"I'll get the first flight out in the morning." Hotch answered and then was met with a dial tone. What had his little brother gotten himself into?

Quickly dialing JJ's number, he stood and started pacing. "Hotch?" a sleepy voice answered, "What's wrong? It's three thirty..."

"JJ, I need a favor." He said bluntly, never one to beat around the bush.

"Name it." She responded quickly, immediately awake.

"Can Jack stay with your mom tomorrow, and then possibly stay the night with you? I need to go to New York...Sean's in trouble."

"Of course. I'll pick him up on my way to work in the morning" she answered, all business. "What kind of trouble is he in?"

"He asked me if I remembered his favorite movie, said he overheard somethings at work tonight..."

"Hotch, I thought Sean was a chef? What's his favorite movie got to do with him being in trouble?" JJ asked confused.

"His favorite movie was The Godfather...." Hotch answered swiftly and to the point, silencing his blonde colleague.

"I'll get the team together." She answered before hanging up.

Something was very, very wrong. His gut had never led him astray before, and he wasn't about to believe it would now. Could his little brother actually be working for the Mafia? He was about to find out.

****

"Sean, what is so important that we have to meet like this?" Hotch asked, standing in the produce section of a small, New York grocery store.

"They may be watching." Sean whispered, obviously in panic. He had instructed Hotch to meet him in a large place, where people wouldn't know he was talking to his cop-brother.

"Sean, calm down. Who may be watching?" Hotch asked. This was _weird!_ Sean refused to look at him while they were talking, appearing to the untrained observer as mere customers of the small store.

"I don't know...all I know, is I don't think I was supposed to hear them. I mean, I've been working here for a few months, and I just...I don't know who to trust." Sean continued to whisper as a large firm hand clamped down on Sean's shoulder.

"Hey, Seanie boy! Who's your friend? This your brother?" The large Italian man asked.

"Fiance's brother. I don't talk to my own brother very much, he never---" Sean began to speak nervously, initially lying in order to protect himself.

"Aaron." Hotch introduced himself cooly, purposely not sticking his hand out for the newcomer to shake. Aaron Hotchner was very good at his job, and if they were lucky this man would never have to know just how good at it he was.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds, no matter how much we want to.**

**A/N: We'd also like to say a big THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed and/or alerted this story!! We love you guys!!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Agent Hotchner. Please be seated." Section Chief Strauss informed Hotch in her usual condescending tone as he entered the BAU conference room. "As you are all aware, we have a situation."

The entire team was seated in their usual spots, with JJ seated next to Garcia as Strauss was currently standing in front of the projected images on the screen.

"The Mancini family is believed to be responsible for the recent spike in murders for hire in and around Brooklyn, New York, in the last six months, and is believed to be the 'Capofamiglia' of the mafia operating in New York City. Senior levels of the FBI have requested your assistance in obtaining information to charge the Carlo Mancini operation, and effectively eliminate the mafia's control in that neighborhood."

"Strauss? What's the deal? Somebody else can't take care of this?" Rossi interjected angrily. "I mean hell, don't we have an Organized Crime Unit for a reason?"

"We believe that this unit is uniquely capable of infiltrating the mafia in a long-term undercover operation, and Agent Cramer from the Organized Crime Unit has agreed, informing us that bringing new agents in for this operation may be the only way to have it succeed." Strauss explained. Truthfully, she had always been a little intimidated of David Rossi, and attempted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Long-term?" Emily asked, "How long are we talking?"

"At least a year. Agent Hotchner's brother obtained a unique opportunity in uncovering his boss as one of the local 'Capodecina', or Captains, of the organization. Fortunately, he did not reveal Agent Hotchner's identity as they met in New York--instead identifying him as his fiance's brother. The files that Agent Todd is currently handing out contain your cover information. She will be joining you on this operation since you have worked with her before." Jordan quickly began passing out the respective files.

"Per Agent Hotchner's request, Agent Jareau will stay behind in a safe house across the city to care for Jack Hotchner and her own son unless the need for her to go undercover as well arises. She will be able to get you any outside information on any contacts you need. If the need for her to go undercover arises we will then make the necessary arrangements. Any questions?"

"Umm...yea, I've got one ma'am." Garcia said, raising her hand like she was still in school, "Why am I going under with the team if I'm not technically an agent?"

"Under no circumstances is Garcia going under alone", Morgan said shaking his head angrily, "It's too dangerous."

"While I'm sure TA Garcia appreciates your concern Agent Morgan, the decision to have her go undercover was mine, and she will be accompanied by Agents Rossi and Reid at all times. She will never, under any circumstances, be alone." Strauss informed them in her normal tone once again,"I suggest you all make any necessary arrangements and get to know your covers. You will be officially undercover in two days. No exceptions. I'll be in my office reading over my own file until that time."

"Are you saying that you'll be joining us undercover, ma'am?" Emily asked as she flipped through her file quickly.

"I'll be posing as Agent Hotchner's house cleaner, periodically, to pick up any intel that you should gain while going about your respective duties. Now if you all will excuse me. There are arrangements to be made."

A collective sigh of relief was released when the door clicked closed behind the Section Chief signaling her exit from the room. At least she wasn't going to be interacting with them _daily_ while they were undercover--that would have made matters even worse.

"I apologize for dragging you all into this. When I asked to go undercover I assumed it would just be myself with a few agents from the other unit." Hotch said sincerely.

"We're a team Hotch. Did you honestly think we would have let you do this alone if we'd known?" Rossi asked, "Who was it that told me to "utilize this team" during that case in Texas two years ago? And I thought we agreed not to keep secrets from each other anymore?"

"You're right, I apologize. I guess I just lost control a little when I learned Sean was working for the Mafia."

"You out of control, boss man? Never." Garcia teased letting him know all was forgiven, "Now Uncle Dave what's my favorite ice cream?"

"Sorry?" Dave asked sincerely confused, "What does this have to do the job Garcia?"

"Well, if you'd actually look over your file, you'd know that it turns out that we're related...and it's Cherry Garcia by the way. _Love_ the name." Garcia said dreamily while the others laughed at her attempt at humor. Leave it to Garcia to lighten the mood.

"Okay, let's get down to business..." Morgan stated somewhat excitedly as he opened his folder. He may not have been excited about the length of the job, but at least it was something new and different than just another case in another city.

************

"Reid can you _still_ not use those things correctly?" Morgan teased as he watched his friend helplessly drop yet another clump of chinese noodles in his lap.

"Why couldn't we have just ordered from Massimo's again?" Reid asked frustratedly as he tossed his chopsticks on the table in favor of a tiny plastic fork.

"Because that's _all_ you'll be eating for the next year Spence..." JJ said motioning for him to hand her the soy sauce, "There's only so much pizza and pasta a person can eat..."

"I have to disagree there" Rossi interjected, "My mother used to make the best linguini this side of the Mississippi."

"Yea, but you're Italian, sir. You don't count." Penelope replied as she opened up her fortune cookie and smirked at what it said before showing it to Morgan.

"Thanks for deflating my ego there Garcia" Rossi threw back, "I'd hate to have it get any bigger."

"No problem, my friend. Now Miss Jordan, tell me what's got you and Emily so excited over there?" Garcia said looking pointedly at the two women who were chatting animatedly across the table.

"Umm...well Emily liked my tattoo, and she wanted to know where I got it" Jordan answered quietly hoping the others weren't paying attention.

"Yeah sure, nice try." Morgan teased, "Now what's really going on in those two pretty little heads?"

Noticing the helpless look on Jordan's face, Emily quickly answered, "It's okay Jordan. They'll find out next week anyways. Apparently my cover has her nose pierced, so I was just asking Jordan if she new a good place to get it done."

Reid's mouth gaped like a fish at her admission, but it was Garcia who answered, "Oh that's all? I thought it was something scandalous! I'll take you to the place I took my neighbor's daughter after work. It's what she wanted for her graduation present."

"Garcia, why am I not surprised?" Hotch asked as he wiped his hands with a napkin, "Okay lets get started again. Emily tell me about yourself."

"Okay I'm Emily Bonasera, your sister and Sean's fiance. We're newly engaged and I'm moving into his apartment this weekend. I'm a local photographer who loves to walk a little on the wild side, but I'm fairly tame compared to my friends. Sean and I have only been together for a year, and we got engaged over the Thanksgiving holiday two weeks ago. I was recently overseas photographing scenic Europe, and I've only been back in the US for a month. My brother also hates my fiance, and that makes me drawn to him even more." Emily rattled off easily. She had always been good at remembering things, and she had been staring at this for _hours_.

"Good. Okay Morgan?"

Taking the last sip of his drink, Derek answered without looking at his file, "I'm Derek Sullivan, and I'm married to Jordan Sullivan. We don't have any kids, and we don't really want any, at least not yet. I'm the "Cleaner" of our partnership, and I got my experience working with the Irish mob out of Boston until an informant sent the feds to my house last year. After that we started working independently, preforming hits for whomever needed our services. My wife has no clue that I'm part of a murder for hire team, and I want to keep it that way, at all costs. We just recently moved to New York within the last six months, and are looking to join up with the Mancini family because of their reputation."

"Perfect. Jordan?"

"I'm Jordan Sullivan and I have no idea that you and my husband are known as "The Torturers" in some murder for hire circles. I'm just happy living off my husbands money, and you can usually find me in Bloomingdales or Neiman Marcus. I don't want kids, but I'm nervous to tell my husband that because I secretly think he does. Everything to me is about what other people think of my husband and I, and I grew up overseas because my father is CEO for a large oil refining company in Southern Africa. Money is really all I know, and it doesn't bother me where it comes from. Don't ask. Don't tell."

"Okay, Dave?"

"I'm David Moretti and I, along with my niece Penelope Russo, own and operate Moretti's Bar and Restaurant. I'm from the neighborhood, but I moved to DC when my brother died to care for my niece, until recently when we decided to open up a restaurant in the old neighborhood. I live above my business with my niece, and her friend who I only know as Reid. I spend most of my time in the kitchen while Penelope runs the business, but I suspect that Reid may be running a small betting business from the bar, so I've asked some of my waiters to keep an eye on him."

"Okay good, what have you got for me Garcia?"

"I'm Penelope Russo and I'm everything my Uncle tried hard to keep me from being. I work as the bartender at Moretti's at night where I hit on random men, and sometimes women, because my boyfriend is incarcerated for fraud until sometime next year. Reid is my boyfriend Sam's brother, and that's why I keep him around, and let him run his bookie business out of my Uncle's restaurant. I have several tattoos and I'm not shy about letting you see them, or getting your opinion about your favorite ones. I am also probably the worst employee to ever work in a restaurant, but my Uncle can't fire me because I'm family and I capitalize on that fact."

"Reid?"

"Yea? Oh, right. I'm only known to people as "Reid", but my real name is Mark Reid Williams. I'm currently on the run from the DCPD for running an illegal gambling business, and that's why I left DC to come to New York with my brother's girlfriend. Being a wanted man hasn't deterred me from my calling as a bookie, which is something that I'm extremely good at because I'm so good with numbers and probability, and I'm currently running my business from the bar at Moretti's restaurant. My family also has known ties to a large gambling ring in Boston. I'm basically an ex tweaker who's looking for anyone who wants to bid on the next sports game so I can take their money."

"And you JJ?" Hotch asked as he turned towards the blonde sitting next to him.

"For now I'm Jennifer Carlson and I'm a single mom who just moved to Queens because I was offered a better paying job. I have two boys, ages 6 and 15 months, and my husband abandoned us after the birth of our second child. I edit articles for a local magazine so I can work at home because I can't afford day care for my two children and still work full time."

"Okay, good everybody. I'm Aaron Bonasera, and my sister Emily just got engaged to some young chef that I dislike because I think he has no direction in his life, and I'm not sure if we can trust him because his brother is FBI. I'm extremely wealthy and my partner, Derek Sullivan, and I kill for hire. I'm the sadistic dominant half of the partnership, earning us the name "The Torturers" while Derek is the one who gets rid of the evidence--we're both extremely good at what we do. So good that the police have never been able to pin a murder on us since we started working together in Boston ten years ago."

"Have you ever noticed that only bad things happen in Boston?" Garcia whispered to Morgan, bringing a chuckle from most of those in the room. Hotch scowled at her, and returned to reciting his cover as though he hadn't been interrupted.

"We just recently moved our business to New York and while my partner earnestly wants to join the Mancini family, I am a bit skeptical after what happened back in Boston. I live alone, but I have my secrets and I don't like people looking into my past, for any reason. I'm the more reserved of the partnership, but I'm also the more dangerous of the pair. I agreed to move to New York to look after my sister because I'm certain that her new boyfriend will dump her once the next good looking girl comes along--plus he's got a brother who's a fed, so I don't trust him. My partner and I will only work together and my attitude is my way or no way." Noticing the tired faces of his team mates he decided to call it a night, "Garcia do you have our covers in place incase anyone starts looking into us?"

"Of course. The information super highway has no speed limits! I finished that_ way _before we even ordered dinner." Garcia said as she closed down her laptop, "Now according to the world we are all someone else entirely."

"Good job Garcia. Let's call it a night, but be here at seven in the morning because I want to run through this before we meet with the higher ups tomorrow afternoon. Everyone needs to know their cover inside and out _before_ they get to work in the morning."


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds or anything else you recognize. :(**

**A/N: Just wanted to add a quick "THANK YOU!" to all who have read, reviewed, alerted, and even added this story to their favorites! Also I feel the need to mention that Morgan/Prentiss is going to happen in this story, but these first few chapters are more angsty between them. At least through the one's we've written through so far, and that's chapter seven, I think. But good M/E stuff to come, promise! Just bear with us.**

**Chapter Two**

**--**

"Daddy!" Jack ran to the door as soon as he saw Hotch and JJ enter the home. JJ's mother's house was small and quaint. She and her husband had moved years previously to be closer to their oldest daughter.

"Whoa! Hey buddy!" Hotch scooped up the six year old and held him up while JJ went to locate her mother and Henry. "You, me, JJ, and Henry are going to have a movie night tonight. We need to talk about some stuff."

"Oh" Jack said, his whole demeanor changed, "do you want me to go back and live with mommy?"

"Oh no buddy. I don't want you to go and live with your mother again, only if you want to."

"Oh okay." Jack answered, happy again as JJ and Henry came into the room closely followed by her mother. "Can we have mac and cheese for dinner?"

"I think we can manage that" Hotch answered smiling, "Ready to go JJ?"

"Yeah, I think so. I've got both of their bags from school today. Mom is there anything else Jack brought home?" JJ asked as she adjusted Henry on her hip so she could use both hands to carry both boys backpacks.

"Nope, I think that's it Baby Girl. Call me and let me know you all got home just fine, alright?" Joanna Jareau said smiling as she brushed a piece of hair out of her daughter's face. "I don't want to have to send your father out looking for my four favorite people now do I? He's already worried about your sister getting here in time for Christmas, he doesn't need the extra stress."

"I thought Jess was flying in for Christmas this year?" JJ asked and Hotch took Jack's bag from her hand. "And mom please tell Dad not to freak out when he meets her boyfriend, okay? I know Tim is a little weird, but he's a good guy and she likes him, a lot."

"She's flying in on the twenty first, but you know how your father is. He watches too many movies, I swear. Yesterday he had himself convinced that, that Jack Gyllenhaal boy is really CIA." Joanna said shaking her head, "And you also know that if Tim will just stand up to your father's jokes, Jacob will stop teasing him. He's just trying to see if Tim is really in this relationship for the long haul. Unlike all of your sisters other boyfriends. But at least we get to see Janie again. She misses you, you know? Always 'Where's Aunt JJ?' and all."

"It's _Jake_ Gyllenhaal mom, not Jack. And Dad really needs to let up on Tim--the guy's in his last year of medical school, so I'm sure he doesn't need the added stress of you two ragging on him, okay? Now listen we've gotta go, but I promise to call you when we get home. Tell Janie that I love her for me next time you talk to her." JJ said as she ushered Hotch and Jack out the door. The snow was just barely beginning to fall outside, and she didn't want to risk them getting stuck somewhere. Knowing her mother, if they didn't get out now, they were never going to leave.

"Okay, bye Baby. Take care of yourself and my Henry. And Jack is welcome over here anytime, got it?" Joanna asked as she hugged her daughter.

"Got it. Bye Mama. Love you!" JJ yelled as she started making her way to the car where Hotch and Jack were already climbing in.

"Love you all too!" Joanna yelled one last time and blew the boys a few kisses before waving at them until they were out of sight. "Now, Jennifer why didn't you tell your mother that you had a guy who's already so obviously in love with you, and not to mention his son loves you too? That man is no Will LaMontagne, that's for sure." She mused to herself. Joanna Jareau was nothing if not a match maker for her daughters, and she was going to make extremely certain that JJ and this Aaron Hotchner got their chance at happiness. Together.

*********

"Hi Jack. Mind if I come in?" JJ asked softly, her head poking in just above the floor in the large tree house. The young boy shook his head vigorously.

"It's getting cold, I thought you might want a blanket and some hot chocolate." She held up the items so he could see. His small hands grabbed immediately for the hot chocolate, and he drank quickly as she wrapped the blanket around him.

"My Daddy doesn't want me." Jack sniffled as JJ scooted in next to him. "Nobody wants me."

"Oh, Jack. That's not true." JJ's mind replayed the events the way Hotch had told her they had happened earlier that night, wondering if there was anything they could have done differently to keep the little boy happy. This was going to be a tough situation for everybody.

_"Jack, we need to talk." Hotch said authoritatively as the movie ended. JJ had just taken Henry upstairs to put him to bed in one of the small guest rooms. The little boy looked up at Hotch, his young eyes worried about whatever it was his father needed to tell him._

_"Something bad has happened. Uncle Sean is in trouble. Daddy's going to have to go away and work for a while, and you are going to stay with JJ and Henry." He explained. Truthfully, Aaron Hotchner was at an unusual loss. How do you tell your son that you are going to pretend to be a cold blooded murderer in order to protect his uncle and your younger brother?_

_"Do you not want me?" Jack asked, devastated._

_"No. Buddy, I love you, it's just--" Jack's eyes teared and he ran out of the house from the back door._

_"Jack wait! It's freezing out there!" Hotch yelled out the door._

_"What just happened?" JJ asked, descending the stairs. _

_"He'll be ok. He just needs a minute."_

"Mommy even said so." Jack sniffled. "She told me that Daddy wouldn't want me either."

"Jack, Uncle Sean started working with some bad men on accident, and now your Daddy needs to go and make sure he's safe. Have you ever played pretend before?" JJ asked, knowing the answer. Her heart melted as the little boy nodded, his eyes filled with trust as she spoke to him.

"Well, to protect your Uncle Sean, your Daddy is going to pretend to be a bad man. That means that we have to stay somewhere safe, and we're going to have to pretend too. Do you think you can pretend with me?" JJ asked.

"I'm good at pretend." Jack said softly.

"I know you're good at pretend. You're going to have to help me, okay?" JJ asked, and smiled at the resolved look the little boy gave her.

"Okay. I will protect you, JJ." Jack said, causing JJ's heart to melt even further.

"Friends?" JJ asked as she spit in her hand and held it out for the little boy to shake it.

"Why'd you spit in your hand?" Jack asked curiously.

"Friends need a secret handshake, buddy. This can be ours." JJ said smiling as she watch Jack repeat her earlier actions, and shake her hand in acceptance of her offer. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty cold out here in the snow and all. Wanna go back inside? There's _more_ hot chocolate..."

"_More_?" Jack asked, his large eyes widening, "And I can have some?"

"Of course. What are friends for?" she answered as she helped him start down the stairs of the tree house before they both made their way towards the house. "Hey Jack?"

"Yea, JJ" he asked as the reached the back door.

"For what it's worth, I think your Mommy was wrong. Your Daddy loves you, and Henry and I think you're pretty cool too."

"I like you guys too JJ" he said as he wrapped his tiny arms around her waist in a tight hug, which she returned before getting them both inside out of the cold.

**********

"Everything okay?" Hotch asked tentatively as he stepped into the kitchen with Henry, who had woken up shortly after Jack had gotten upset. The sight before him in the kitchen made his heart warm as he took in the sight of JJ and Jack coloring a large picture of Santa and drinking hot chocolate.

"What do you think Jack? Everything okay?" JJ asked as she put down her red crayon, and picked up the yellow one.

"Everything's okay Daddy." Jack said as he went over and gave his father a hug before he started coloring again.

"Da Da!" Henry chirped happily as he snuggled into Hotch's arms earning him a rare smile out of the profiler.

"Hey little man. What do you think you're doing awake?" JJ asked as her head snapped towards the pair.

Henry just shook his head as if to say he wasn't sleepy, but the little yawn that escaped his lips betrayed him. "I think you _are_ sleepy buddy" Hotch chuckled. "I've got him, JJ. You guys just stay put, and I'll put him back down upstairs."

"Thanks Hotch." JJ answered, the corner of her mouth tilting upwards in appreciation as he left the room.

"So Jack...What do you think about me, you, and Henry going shopping and putting up our tree this weekend? We can watch The Grinch again and make cookies if you want?" she questioned as she watched him carefully color in the black buttons on Santa's suit.

"Okay! Can you make us some more hot chocolate then too?" he asked, excited at the idea of spending the whole day doing things for his favorite holiday.

"You bet. I'll even let you help me pick out which ornaments and lights you want to buy for our tree and which ones you want to put outside, deal?"

"Deal. Thanks JJ...Mommy never lets me help put up the Christmas stuff." Jack said, a shadow of sadness washing over his face briefly, "But the lights with the really big colored light bulbs are my favorite at the store!"

"Then those are the one's will get. They're my favorites too." JJ said in agreement. This undercover operation was suddenly looking up.

"Can we get a star for the tippie-top?" Jack asked carefully, hoping he was not asking for too much, and that JJ would change her mind.

"Of course! Stars are the best part." JJ replied with a warm smile. While JJ had always thought Hailey a difficult person to get along with, she had to give her compliments to the woman for making such an adorable son. But the more JJ contemplated it, the more she believed that perhaps Jack's magnificence should more accurately be attributed to his father. Jack definitely had Hotch's temperament, and it also didn't hurt that he inherited the Aaron Hotchner smile. A smile that, while JJ would never admit it, she had always found familiar and comforting.

**************************

"Garcia, is this going to hurt?" Emily asked frightened. In theory, a nose ring did not sound all that bad, it actually sounded really fun, but now in the depths of Glen's Tattoo and Piercing Parlor, she was having second thoughts.

"It can't be too bad, Sasha didn't complain." Garcia said shortly, checking out the different tattoos that were posted on the wall. "What would you think if I got a dragonfly on my back?" She asked, contemplating whether she wanted it.

"It's your body, and its not like very many people will be looking at it. But, if you are going to get a new tattoo, wouldn't want it in a place where you could actually see it?"

"I don't need to see it, as long as my dark chocolate hunk of meat does." Garcia teased, and added, "as long as Derek 'I-am-so-sexy-its-scary' Morgan likes it, than who cares what it looks like."

"Emily" a large, tattooed man called out from behind the counter. Emily involuntarily gulped for air. She had gotten her ears pierced, and enjoyed in her teen years other piercings in multiple places. But she felt slightly foolish that now, she was very afraid.

Garcia, picking up on Emily's reluctance to follow the man, tried to encourage her friend. "Em, do it for your country."

Emily Prentiss to her credit, arose from her seat and approached the man, like a cow to the slaughterhouse. Emily felt her adrenaline pulsing, she felt her 'fight-or-flight' reflex making itself known. But, she had to face her acquired fear of needles like a FBI agent. She took in a deep breath, the kind that she learned how to do in yoga, and tried to relax herself, entering the curtained piercing station.

Garcia did not think she had to worry about her friend once Emily entered the room, until she heard a scream and something falling to the floor. The tattoo-piercing technician called over to her, peeking his pierced face out of the curtains.

"Hey lady, your friend passed out! What do you want to do with her?" He yelled.

Garcia thought about it for a moment and replied, "Pierce her nose, and I'll take her home."

"You sure she's alright with that?" The man asked skeptically.

"It doesn't really matter if she's alright with it, just do it." Penelope said as she looked at the man and then down at her unconscious friend, "Trust me Angel this is for the best."

**********

Seven A.M. rolled around earlier than most of them expected, or wanted, and the only two people really awake as everyone gathered in the BAU's bullpen were under the age of ten. Jack had almost refused to go to bed until his eyes closed of their own account while he colored in Rudolph's nose, and Henry had kept JJ up most of the night wanting his mother to rock him. All in all it had been a very long night for the two adults staying in the Hotchner household.

Stepping forward to gain the team's attention, JJ did her best not to yawn as she jostled Henry on her hip. "Okay Strauss stopped by my office this morning and gave me a credit card for each of us to use for anything that we will need while we're undercover. There's an unlimited balance on each one, and the Bureau will be covering all costs at this point in the operation. We're all taking the morning and going to DC to get everything, just remember to save the receipts from everything you buy so I can turn them in on our expense reports. Morgan, you and Jordan will be sharing a single card since you're now a married couple, as will Hotch and I because I'll be watching Jack, but the rest of you will have your own cards. Don't forget that you'll need to also purchase not only clothes, but items for you new houses and apartments as well. Also, the meeting with the higher ups and Strauss has been moved to three this afternoon, so we'll all need to be back here by at the very latest two thirty, and don't forget that you're supposed to come as your new identity to the meeting this afternoon. Any questions?"

Being met with several sleep filled grumbles, and one glare from Emily who's nose was looking slightly irritated due to its new piercing, JJ continued as Jack handed out the cards to everyone like she'd asked him to do earlier. "Okay, well if there's nothing else then we'll all meet back here in about seven hours. Good Luck!"

******

"Garcia! I can't believe you had them go a head a pierce it anyway last night!" Emily said in half disbelief and half anger as they pulled into the parking lot of the closest Ikea store. "I mean I would've gotten it done this afternoon or something..."

"Now Baby Cakes that's a lie, and I think we both know it. You would've just passed out all over again. Look at it this way, at least it was me, and not Derek who was with you last night. If he knew about this you'd never live it down." Penelope answered promptly as she grabbed a buggy, and started making her way through the home and garden store without waiting to see if her friend was following her. "Now does the beautiful Italian Emily Bonasera like eggplant colored sheets or cream colored ones?"

"The purple" Emily said grudgingly as she placed the set in the buggy. Her nose felt like someone had tried to surgically remove it _without_ anesthesia. "What about you, O great and powerful one? What color sheets does the fun loving Penelope Russo like?"

"I think she's going to with the deep red silk ones" Penelope said as she reached for her own set of sheets. Of her friends disbelieving look she continued, "Hey, if I'm going to have to sleep on these for a year I'm going to get the comfortable ones. Besides...It's not like we're paying for them or anything..."

"True" the brunette conceded before exchanging hers for a set of purple silk ones _and_ a set of navy ones. "What? A year is a long time Garcia, and you're right...It's not like we're actually having to pay for all of this..."

********

"Derek, I think we should stick with this theme we've already got going with the dark wood bed, and get the black leather sofa." Jordan said thoughtfully as they stood in the middle of one of DC's many furniture stores that circled the only mall in the area with a Saks Fifth Avenue inside. "I know you like the tan one, but I just think we should try and make it all flow together."

"No, the black one's fine" Derek added impassively as he wondered how he was going to manage a year of "Bossy Jordan". And not even bossy in the good way. "We should probably head over to the mall sometime soon Jordan..."

"Well, it's not like you're helping me any here, so lets just go. I'll call them, and order the one I want later" she answered as she crossed her arms across her chest and stalked out of the store.

After her hasty exit, Derek quietly mused "What have I gotten myself into?" before following his angry "wife" out the door. He only hoped she hadn't driven off without him.

**********

"Hey! Isn't that Hotch and JJ?" Reid asked as he pointed to the small family of four happily munching on breakfast from McDonald's in the food court. "We should go and say hi."

"Hold your horses, Reid. Lets just watch for a minute." Rossi said as the two ducked into a small alcove so they wouldn't be seen by their friends. "Well, I'll be damned."

"What?" Reid asked as he looked on as his boss pushed some of his best friend's blonde hair behind her ear, and as she smiled in return before helping Henry with his drink.

"Reid, the last time I saw Aaron Hotchner be that relaxed with a woman he was still married to Hailey. And you and I both know that she doesn't let just anyone close to her like that. Not since Will." Dave explained with a smirk. "A blind man could see the chemistry between those two right now."

"Well, it does look like they seem to like each other..." Reid mused as he quickly moved out of the way for a large man trying to enter the bathroom they were currently standing in front of.

"Yea, and I'll bet you a hundred bucks that neither of them realize it yet." Dave propositioned as they started walking again in the opposite direction of where their friends were seated, not wanting to interrupt their "family" moment.

"Okay, you're on." Reid said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Now, Garcia said something about a store called the Gap...apparently they sell clothes there..."

"Oh this is going to be a _long_ day..." Dave muttered as they stepped on the escalator. Even _he_ knew what the Gap was.

*******

"So what kind of sheets do you want Jack?" JJ asked as the four of them wandered through the aisles of Macy's department store. She could hear Henry behind her talking animatedly to the person he'd deemed 'Da Da' about something that only Henry could understand. Sometimes babies just amazed her.

"Superman" Jack answered almost instantly and JJ had to chuckle a little. Leave it to Garcia to pick the perfect nickname for Hotch. "Is that okay?"

"Hey, it's your room buddy." JJ replied smiling as she squeezed the his hand that was carefully laced with hers. "You can get whichever ones you like."

"Can I get the Superman comforter too?" Jack asked, his eyes shining hopefully.

"If that's the one you want" Hotch answered, startling the two. "But, you can only have one, so make sure that's the one you really want. Okay?"

"It's the one I want Daddy. I promise." Jack said as JJ helped him put it in their overly large buggy along with the bathroom stuff he'd already picked out.

"Okay, if you're sure?" Hotch questioned again. If Jack changed his mind there was no telling when they'd get a chance to swap everything out, and he didn't want to put any more added stress on JJ.

"I'm sure." Jack said honestly, and then added thoughtfully, "What about Henry? Does he get new stuff too?"

"Yep, he sure does. We all do. Remember what we talked about last night?" JJ asked as they started pushing the buggy towards the toddler section of the store. "About how we're going to be playing pretend for a while?"

"Yea. Is that what this is for?" the little boy asked as he took hold of JJ's hand again. "Is that why I can't just use my old Superman covers?"

"Yea, that's why buddy." JJ started to answer, but was cut off by a perky young salesperson.

"Well aren't yall the cutest little family!" The young sales girl said bouncily, making JJ briefly wonder if this "Darlene" was on some sort of drugs. It was way to early for anyone to be this peppy. Her loud voice even seemed to startle the always happy Henry who curled in Hotch's chest with a soft, but almost scared 'Da Da'. "Is there anything you need help finding? We're having a sale on our high chairs and car seats this week if you're interested."

"No, I think we've actually got everything covered Darlene" Hotch said as he noticed the girls name tag, "But thank you anyways."

"Well okay then! Have a nice day!" she said before practically hopping away form them towards the next unsuspecting family. After meeting eyes over Henry's head, both Hotch and JJ seemed to be conveying the same message--They both wanted to stay far, far away from Darlene.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed!! :) **

**Chapter Three**

Entering the BAU at 2:20, JJ quickly changed Henry and grabbed one of her new outfits for the meeting. Hotch took Jack to change. After they were prepared, JJ took Jack and Henry in to speak with Strauss and the other senior leadership of the FBI. As they reached the door of the BAU conference room, she bent down, and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Jack, this is where we are going to play pretend, okay?" JJ reminded him sweetly.

"Okay JJ, let's do this." he answered, putting his game face on, which looked very much like his fathers, as they stepped into the room where the Deputy Director, Strauss, and a few other senior FBI officials were waiting.

"Hi Jack. I'm Agent Strauss, and I'd like to ask you a couple of questions." JJ sat in the corner holding Henry, and smiled encouragingly. FBI brass had decided to see if Jack Hotchner would prove to be the undoing of this entire operation.

"Do you like your little brother?" Strauss started off easily.

"He cries a lot." Jack said scrunching his nose, causing the others in the room to chuckle.

"Where's your father?"

"I don't know." Jack answered honestly, adding "But I think he will come back for us, Mommy doesn't think so."

"Jack, where is your mommy?" Strauss asked the young boy.

"Right there with Henry." He answered as though Strauss was stupid.

"What's her name?" One of the other agents in the room asked, "And what's your last name?"

"Her name is Jennifer Carlson, sir." Jack said looking directly at the man, "And I'm Jack Carlson."

"Good job." Strauss said approvingly while the others nodded their agreement. "You can all go."

* * *

JJ and the boys sat in Hotch's office, waiting for him to finish the briefing on his part of the mission. Secretly, or maybe not so secretly, she was incredibly excited to see her friends 'in character.' From Hotch's office, she had a perfect viewpoint of everyone that entered and exited the BAU.

First, was Emily and Garcia. JJ had to stifle a laugh at her friend's new look. Emily wore a dark leather jacket with a black outfit that reminded her of the more artsy kids from back in college, and the soreness around her new nose ring had begun to fade. Garcia, as always, was an ecclectic mixture of many different styles. Definitely toned down in some ways, but it seemed that Garcia was just the type of person that could fit in anywhere.

Next to enter the bullpen, was Jordan Todd, seemingly not so different. JJ could spot the designer clothes and bag--Gucci, if she had to guess. Moments later Morgan followed, looking very sharp in his dark suit and tie. JJ could see the mildly annoyed look he was trying to hide as Jordan fixed his tie and pulled imaginary lint off his lapel.

Finally, Reid and Rossi entered. Rossi didn't look much different, only missing his now signature jacket. Reid, however, looked like he had come out of an ad for the Gap. His trademark sweater vest was missing, and the top buttons of his shirt were left unbuttoned which was probably Garcia's doing. She always did try and "help" her baby boy whenever she could.

But the last person to enter the bullpen made her breath catch in her throat unexpectedly. There was Aaron Hotchner, in all his glory, wearing the new dark suit, light blue shirt, and patterned tie exactly how she'd picked out for him. Not only had she picked them out, she'd told him that blue was her favorite color--and by the way it looked on him it was becoming her favorite more and more.

_"Hotch have you ever tried wearing blue before?" JJ asked as they walked through the many aisles of Hugo Boss. "Or maybe a black shirt and a bright colored tie with one of those black suits?"_

_"No. Hailey always picked out my clothes and I just wore whatever was in the closet." He said from somewhere behind her and she could hear him pushing Henry's stroller as she held onto Jack's hand. _

_When a strange look passed over her face at the mention of his ex-wife, he did the only thing he could think of--back track. "Look JJ, I'm sorry. It's just we were together for a long time. Since High School. I guess old habits are just harder to break."_

_"No, hey you don't have to apologize to me. It's okay, really." She said with a casual wave of her free hand, "But I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Jack last night. I'm not Hailey, and I care what you like, and what you don't. So just talk to me, okay? I promise, I won't bite."_

_"Okay" Hotch chuckled, a bit of surprise on his face, "And since we're talking, I feel the need to mention that possibly you and Garcia have been spending too much time together..."_

_"Oh please! That was nothing compared to what comes out of Garcia's mouth sometimes during those really, really long cases. Now, go try this on." JJ tossed back lightly as she handed him a light blue button down to go with some of the new suits they'd already picked out. "And put that tie we got in Dillard's on with it." _

_"Okay, Okay!" He said, throwing up one of his hands in surrender as he left her with Henry and Jack to head towards the nearby dressing room. "What's the deal with blue anyways? Is it your favorite color or something?"_

_"Something like that." She called back to him, and smiled at his odd little smirk at her admission. "Hey, you asked..."_

Emily and Garcia went in with Strauss first, and when they came back out Penelope looked like she wanted to flay someone alive. The "Sullivans", Jordan and Derek, were next, and Morgan's annoyed look seemed to have taken root on his otherwise handsome face when they exited the conference room only twenty minutes later. Dave and Reid were next, both of them together made her feel like they were missing the third Stooge as they went into their briefing. Finally, Hotch was last and with a wink to her and a wave to Jack, who was peeking through the blinds, he entered the conference room followed closely by Derek, his new business partner.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, an exhausted Hotch and Derek exited the conference room. Jordan, who had been waiting impatiently at Morgan's usual desk, was mildly annoyed that she had been kept waiting so long. With a resigned sigh Morgan approached her, and the two quickly exited the bullpen with Jordan almost forcefully trying to grasp his hand in hers, narrowly suceeding. Hotch made a b-line for his own office, hoping to say goodbye to his son for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time.

"Hey guys!" Hotch said, startling JJ and Jack who had been coloring intently together while Henry "played" with the crayons they weren't using. JJ smiled up at him as Jack ran to give him a hug.

"Hi. How'd your meeting go?" she asked as she put down the dark grey crayon she'd been using to color the smoke coming from Santa's workshop.

"Good. I'm moving into my new place tonight. First, I'm going to take you all to your new home in Queens, and help you set up though." He answered, and briefly wondered if this was what it was like to be with someone who was actually interested in what you did everyday--unlike Hailey.

"Jack, why don't you go to the bathroom before we go, I'll clean everything up." JJ instructed, and the little boy obediently exited the office and made his way to the bathroom with the help of his 'Uncle Dave' who had been standing just outside Hotch's office talking with Reid.

"JJ, I don't know how long this is going to go on, but I'm going to try to get away to come and be with you guys for Christmas."

"Jack would really like that." JJ said as she picked up all of their papers and coloring supplies from his office and placed them in Henry's diaper bag. Adding mentally _I would really like it too._

Hotch quickly grabbed the young boy that had probably put more of the crayon in his mouth than on the paper from the floor in an effort to help her clean up. He knew JJ wasn't saying everything she was thinking about his wish to visit them for Christmas, but this wasn't the time to push her. She already had enough on her mind without him adding more pressure on her shoulders.

"I'll change him, and then we can go." JJ apologized, grabbing the diaper bag and her young son from his arms almost hastily before leaving the room. She knew he was profiling her, and she wasn't about to tell him that Jack wasn't the only one who wanted him to be there for Christmas.

Hotch stood in the doorway of his office. Many years had been spent in this very room. _ Good riddance! _he thought, as he checked to make sure they weren't forgetting anything and closed the door. _'If I ever see this office again_', he mused silently to himself, _'it really will be too soon.'_

_

* * *

_

"Thanks Sean, this all looks great!" Emily thanked gratefully as her eyes took in the large amount of food in front of her. He had invited her to have a "Thank you for going undercover as my fiance in order to save my life from being off'd by the Mafia" dinner, that could, to spying eyes, seem like just a happy reunion dinner between a happy couple.

"Really, it is the least I could do." He replied, waving his hand in the air. He then handed her some eggplant parmigiana and calamari that, in Emily's excellent opinion, smelled like it belonged on Mount Olympus. She had lived in Italy for a short amount of time when she was young, and had tried real Italian food, but Sean did it even better. Her mouth literally watered as the plate came closer, the perfect glass of red wine in front of her on the table.

Emily carefully speared some of the delicious smelling food with her fork and carefully put it in her mouth. She was shocked at the euphoric experiance Sean's cooking turned out to be. If she could pick between the calamari, and winning the lottery, she would have easily picked the calamari. "THIS IS SOOO GOOD!" Emily moaned in between bites, her mouth still full with dried squid.

"I am glad you are enjoying it." Sean chuckled. Being a chef, he always appreciated getting reactions like Emily's to his cooking.

"Enjoy is putting it lightly. This is practically a religious experience." Emily further complimented, meaning every word she said.

"Let me take you somewhere. It's one of my favorite places." He said as he offered her his hand, which after contemplating a minute, she took.

* * *

"Okay, we're almost there..I swear!" Sean said as he lead a blindfolded Emily through the small park on the edge of the city. He couldn't remember a time when he'd had this much fun with a person.

"Promise?" Emily asked, she hated being blindfolded. It always reminded her of when the candles would get blown out by the wind during the night at her Grandfather's cabin. "C'mon Sean...Are we _really_ almost there...?"

"Just a few more seconds..." He whispered before finally removing the blindfold to reveal the most breath taking view of New York City that Emily had ever seen. "So...what do you think?"

"Its...Its beautiful..." Emily gasped. "How did you find this place?"

"One of the guys from my building told me he runs the track at the park out here. I needed a good place to run everyday so I decided to check it out, and stumbled on this. So was it worth the thirty minute drive out here?" he asked as he placed his scarf around her neck, her leather jacket doing little to keep out the cold.

"Was it worth the drive? Are you kidding?" Emily asked incredulously as she playfully smacked him on the arm, "The only thing that would make this better would be some more of that calamari of yours..."

"Well it's not calamari, but will tiramisu do?" Sean asked as he pulled the small tupperware contained desert from a hidden compartment in his coat. "I even sprung for two plastic spoons..."

"Hand it over, mister." Emily playfully demanded, and carefully took the offered spoonful, "I think you may have just become my best friend..."

* * *

"Derek! Why are your gym clothes all over the bathroom?" Jordan asked as she tapped her foot at her "husband". They'd just spent the past three hours dealing with movers and furniture companies, not to mention unpacking all the other boxes they had, and she was in no mood to deal with Derek's mess.

A annoyed grumble followed by a muffled slew of curse words left his mouth before he answered her, "Sorry dear, I'll move them. I forgot about it when I got out of the shower."

"Just don't let it happen again" she huffed and turned on her heel, leaving the room. "And don't think I didn't hear that annoyed little noise you made!"

Biting his lip in frustration, he silently got up and began making his way to clean up the master bathroom of their overly large four bedroom apartment. "Is it wrong that I sometimes want to strangle my wife?" he mused quietly.

* * *

David Rossi had never really been into Christmas, so when the case in Indianapolis caused him to stop putting up a tree all together it wasn't much of a change from his regular holiday attitude. Garcia and Reid, however, were something of a pair of Christmas fanatics. They had spent the afternoon decorating an tree that was way to big for the medium sized three bedroom loft they were staying in, and were now trying to force him to watch "White Christmas" with them. "C'mon _Uncle_ Dave..." Penelope whined like a small child, "It's only the best Christmas movie out there...and Danny Kay is so gorgeous!"

"I don't know Ga--Pen" Reid said as he automatically corrected himself from saying Garcia. The apartment hadn't been officially cleared as bug free yet, "I think "It's a Wonderful Life" might be better..."

"Reid! Don't confuse him!" Penelope chastised, but smiled to let him know she was only playing, "Besides...we do this every year...right _Uncle_ Dave?"

She had him now, and she knew it. They didn't know if anyone was listening to them, and they wouldn't have the all clear that the place was bug free until tomorrow. He had to watch it with them now, if just to keep up appearances.

Throwing her a brief glare, he said with mock sweetness, "Okay, but only one movie _Penny dear_. All this moving today has left _Uncle_ extremely tired." He knew she hated that nickname, he'd been a witness to Derek being mauled by a platform leopard shoe when he'd messed up and called the tech that.

Giving him a look that said _'Oh you...' _she added with the same tone he was using, "Well, we don't want to keep you up longer than we have too...I mean it _is_ already nine thirty, and you _are_ getting on up there..."

As Dave got ready to toss her another hidden insult Reid just sat back at watched, completely forgetting about the already playing DVD. Watching Dave and Penelope "fight" was far better than any movie anyways, he only wished he had some popcorn.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Hotch asked for the third time as JJ, Henry, and Jack tried to usher him out the door. It was already past nine, and he still had to set up his own apartment in Brooklyn, thirty miles away.

"We'll be fine Aaron" JJ said in what would normally be perceived by others as an exasperated voice, but she offered him a smile to let him know she was teasing him too. Well, just a little bit. "Now, the snow is starting to fall pretty hard out there, and I don't want you getting stuck somewhere in the Bronx or something." Leave it to JJ to be worried about a sadistic Mafia hitman's safety at night.

"Yea Daddy we'll be okay. Promise. And don't worry about us having a Christmas tree, mommy said we can get one tomorrow after we go to the grocery store." Jack said, secretly proud of himself for remembering to call JJ "Mommy".

"I know buddy, she told me about that. I wish I could be here to help you guys..." Hotch started with a sad look on his face.

"Hey, now none of that!" JJ commanded, "You look like you're going off to war or something. We'll see you again before you realize it. Even if we have to meet up _somewhere_..." The look on her face told him she meant somewhere in secret. He wanted to believe her, he really did, it was just hard under the circumstances.

"Okay, okay I'm going. I love you buddy, you know that right?" Hotch asked as he kneeled down in front of his son.

"I love you too Daddy." Jack said as he gave his daddy a hug.

"Da Da!" Henry chirped from JJ's arms as Hotch stood up again. "I'll miss you too little man." He whispered as he kissed Henry's forehead.

"I..umm...take care of yourself Jennifer." He told JJ, wanting to say more but not being able to find the words.

"You too" she said as she ran her hand against his forearm, her eyes telling him she understood what he couldn't say just yet.

Nodding, he steeled his shoulders and slipped out the front door. A lone tear ran down his cheek, reddened by the biting wind. For some reason leaving the three of them felt worse than Hailey leaving, if only he could figure out why.

* * *

As soon as his feet his the cold wooden floor of the large two story home that he would be living in for the next year, Hotch suddenly barely had enough energy to do more than put the sheets on the king sized cherry bed and lay down. He could only hope that his dreams would be filled of that tiny two bedroom house in Queens and the people in it as he closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: So I just want to say a big "Thank you" from both of us to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! And I also want to apologize to anyone who I told that I was about to post this earlier tonight. Long story short I was online quickly during a family Christmas thing and couldn't get everything to load on the dial up internet my Grandparents use. So anyways here's the next chapter...and please remember to review if you like it! Please let us know if you love this story as much as we do. :)**

**Chapter Four**

"Okay, Jack, now you have to push this really hard." JJ instructed as she placed her hands over his cutting out a perfectly shaped Christmas tree cookie. Jack, seeing his success, swelled with pride.

"That's really good Jack! When we frost these, do you know what color you want?"

"Red! Like Superman!" Jack shouted excitedly. JJ laughed to herself, _Well, I was the one who asked_.

"Red is going to look so cool!" JJ praised the young boy. Who said that trees were always green anyhow? If blue spruces worked, why not red? It could be on fire.

"Maybe with blue stripes!" He was practically dancing with excitement.

"I think I'll make mine green." JJ observed as she handed the cookie cutter over to him. "Henry should be waking up from his nap. Why don't you cut out the rest of these, and I'll go check on him?"

This had been a Sunday filled with fun. Jack had helped her pick out some Christmas decorations the day before, and they had spent the entire morning placing lights and cheerful items throughout the small home--including a well placed medium sized tree with both multicolored lights and ornaments. Henry had babbled at their feet for most of the time, and while he was down for his nap, JJ decided it was time to make cookies.

JJ ran upstairs to find a very awake Henry staring at her. "Mama" He said at once, reaching his little arms at her for her to pick him up. Once JJ was close, the smell hit her like a freight train.

"Whoa little man, that is not a nice Christmas present." She told him. Henry just gave her an adorable, oblivious look that melted away any animosity she held towards him and his diapers.

"Da Da where?" Henry asked her as she lifted him on to the changing table. She thought for a moment about Henry's father.

"Good question, nobody knows, and if they did, I'd be collecting child support." JJ told the infant. She found it odd that Henry knew Will was his dad, and that he even cared where Will was. He had left long before Henry could talk.

"Okay, now that we have cleaned up this toxic waste, lets wash our hands....well. We will wash them_ extremely _well. Then we'll go help Jack with the rest of the cookies." JJ promised.

* * *

While his young son was busy decorating, Aaron Hotchner was busy for an entirely different reason.

"I need some proof of your loyalty. I have found that it is hard to trust people sometimes." Vito Giordano said. On either side of him were his goons, dressed in the cliched black leather jackets, complete with the oiled back dark hair and cigarette behind every ear.

"I need to do my job the way I do it. If I mess up the routine, people get sloppy. Sloppy people get killed. We do this our way, or Sullivan and I are leaving." Hotch insisted, looking at Morgan.

The older man seemed to contemplate this for a moment. _It made sense_. He thought with a shrug. Most of the feds he had ever met had almost been overly ready to visibly help. The fact that this guy didn't trust _him _was intriguing.

"Fine. But I want to see the body." One of the lead goons spoke up.

"Alright, but no one but Sullivan cleans up and gets rid of what's left of the body. I don't care what you do in between then, but I do what works. No watching either...I would hate for someone to learn my methods." Hotch said, suggesting his alternative personality sadistic nature.

"Fine." Vito Giordano agreed.

Hotch quickly entered the large room that contained an isolated man bound to a chair, and waited until he was certain he and the bound man were alone. Removing the dark hood, the man looked at him in fear. Hotch quickly removed a syringe, a vial of liquid, and many ounces of fake blood from his murder kit.

"I am here to save your life. When I remove the blindfold, I want you to scream. Every time I apply some of this blood, I need you to scream. You fail, we are both dead. Understand?" The man, who he would later find out was a Wall Street businessman, nodded vigorously. With a sadistic tone to his voice that could make even Ted Bundy's skin crawl, Hotch added loud enough for the waiting parties to hear, "Let the games begin..."

* * *

"Hey Jack, why don't we make a couple of special cookies?" JJ suggested as the pair sat frosting the batch of cookies. Henry sat in his chair, gnawing on an unfrosted cookie that JJ had given him and babbling softly. She could occasionally hear him mention 'Da Da' and it made her wonder if she had been wrong earlier in thinking that he was asking about Will. Could he really have been asking about Hotch?

"Special ones? Why?" Jack asked as he put the finishing touches on another Superman tree.

"Well, I have to go see your daddy tonight. I thought maybe I could give him some of our more special cookies." If JJ were honest with herself, she would admit that she could just give this assignment to anyone, but that she really just wanted to see him. Instead, she chalked it up to a desire to protect Jack and a disbelief that others could do it.

"Yeah!" Jack replied enthusiastically. "I bet he'd like a Superman one too!"

"I bet he would buddy." JJ agreed.

"Da Da! See Da Da!" Henry cried happily causing JJ to look around the room somewhat fearfully. Finding nothing and no one, she relaxed again. "What are you going on about little man?"

Holding his little chubby arms up and repeating his earlier words JJ suddenly got his meaning. Henry wanted to go see Hotch. He was the "Da Da" Henry wanted, and that thought both warmed her heart and frightened her a little. Worse was the thought that immediately came to mind_ I miss him too, little man. _She really didn't want Henry to get too attached to another person that wasn't always going to be around. Not that Hotch would ever leave like Will did, but he certainly wasn't going to suddenly become Henry's father, and that was the cold hard truth of the matter.

* * *

Exiting the room over an hour later, Hotch gave the other men a look as he continued to wipe the blood off his hands with a simple white towel. Peaking into the room, even the hardened criminals in attendance were a little queasy. Blood was everywhere, and this poor sap looked like he had taken the brunt of an elephant stampede. Quickly walking over to check the man's pulse, and not finding one Vito said quietly, but appreciatively, "Not bad."

Hotch grimaced as Morgan now picked up his supplies and loaded the body in a waiting white paneled van. "I'll take care of this now." He grunted.

"I'm going home. Tell Sullivan if you want our services." Hotch said quickly as he picked up his things to leave.

Vito Giordano was not a stupid man. In fact, to be in this business as long as he had, he was a fairly intelligent man. More than anything, he trusted his gut, and his gut told him that this man was hiding something. And he determined that in order to trust him, he had to get to the bottom of it. Quickly pulling out his cell phone and dialing the number of his nephew he waited until Fredo answered before speaking, "Fredo, take Angelo and the sedan. Go keep eyes on this Aaron Bonasera."

* * *

Hours later after two showings of The Grinch, a dinner of hot dogs and mac and cheese, and bath time, Henry was out like a light and Jack was climbing into his bed as JJ let Strauss in the front door. The Section Chief was going to serve as the babysitter for around an hour, allowing JJ to run over to Hotch's house, and have him sign a letter that had come directly from Judge McClaren who had presided over Jack's custody case. Apparently you had to inform the court when you took your child undercover if you had a custody arrangement with another parent. Who knew?

"Good evening Jennifer" Strauss said as she walked into the small living room that had more Christmas decorations than furniture, "Love what you've done with the place..."

Choosing to ignore her boss's snide comment, JJ said "Henry's out like a light, he's been asleep for about an hour now. Jack's just getting into bed, so I'm going to just run upstairs and say goodnight and then I'll be gone. I shouldn't be gone more than an hour and a half. Please help yourself to any thing you need."

"Jennifer I've had three children of my own---if you can do this, then I'm sure I can handle this." Strauss said snidely again, and JJ once again ignored her as she made her way upstairs to kiss Jack goodnight. Before she could ascend the stairs completely, Strauss stopped her.

"What is so important about this? Give the paperwork to me and we will just take care of it." Strauss suggested.

"I would prefer to do it myself. Ma'am."

Knocking on the door covered with Superman posters JJ asked politely, "Knock Knock. Can I come in?"

"Password?" Jack asked. They had come up with a system earlier of using a password they both knew for safety reasons, and it was fun for him to feel like his room was all his own and he could only let people in if he wanted to.

"X-Ray" JJ said without missing a beat. Earlier she'd asked Jack which of Superman's powers he would like to have, and he surprised her by saying his x-ray vision. Thus, 'X-Ray' as the password for his room was born.

"Come on in" he said, every bit the good host. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in about an hour. Remember I told you I needed to go see your daddy tonight?" JJ said as she sat on his bed.

"Yep. You said that he needed to sign some papers so we could keep playing pretend. Right?"

"That's right buddy. Agent Strauss is right downstairs if you guys need anything and I'll be back before you know it, okay?" she informed the little boy as she leaned in and kissed his forehead before pulling the covers up around him.

"Okay. Will you let me know when you're back here?" Jack asked, remembering his promise to protect her.

"Of course." JJ said smiling, "Now, go to sleep. You've gotta be awake tomorrow because we've gotta go by the school and get you set up for the second grade here."

"Do we really?" Jack said in a rare moment of whining.

"Yes we really have too. You'll love it, I promise!" JJ said as she stood up and started back for the door, "I'll even take you out to lunch if you're good while we talk to the principal."

"McDonald's?" he asked hopefully. That was now becoming his obvious favorite, well next to mac and cheese.

"If you want" JJ said and she heard him whisper "Yes!" as she flipped off his light and started down the stairs.

Quickly locating a very uncomfortable looking Strauss sitting with her back extremely straight as she watched TV, JJ informed the woman that she was leaving. It wasn't until Strauss heard the door close that she relaxed against the sofa, she couldn't have people thinking she was a slob now could she? Not even Agent Jareau could see her laid out like this. Ever.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner was depressed. He was lonely in this huge house all by himself, and missing the pitter patter of Henry's little feet and coloring with Jack. But the person he missed the most surprised him as he sat drinking a beer at the kitchen table, the condensation from the bottle peeling away the label from where it had be strategically place by the manufacturer. JJ had suddenly become a pretty regular person in his thoughts and he now found that he missed his blonde team mate immensely.

A loud, but reserved knock on the door brought him out of his saddening thoughts as he reached for his weapon and looked through the peep hole. Finding the object of his current thoughts on the other side of the door, he opened it quickly and almost shoved her inside before closing and locking it behind her.

"J...Jennifer" he started, narrowly escaping calling her 'JJ', "What are you doing here? Are the boys okay?"

"Whoa...hey calm down. Everybody's fine." She informed him soothingly. "Strauss is watching the boys because I had to come by and get you to sign this letter from Judge McClaren about...everything. Oh and Jack sent you some "Superman trees" and I took a few pictures of them helping me decorate the cookies that I brought if you want them."

Relief evident in his posture he motioned her to follow him into the still unpacked kitchen as he took the Judge's letter from her. "Thank God."

"Aaron, where do you want me to put these?" JJ said in reference to the cookies and pictures.

"Anywhere is fine" he mused absently as he read the fairly long letter.

Nodding more to herself than him, she placed the items next to the stove and began unpacking a few of his pots and pans while she waited, not really thinking anything about it. "Jennifer you don't have to do that."

Startled she asked, "What?"

"You don't have to put that stuff away, I can do it. I just...haven't yet." He said and tried to offer her a small smile in hopes to reassure her that everything was okay, but failed. Her still coat covered arms around his waist in a tight hug caught him by surprise. Breathing in her Christmassy peppermint smelling shampoo, he muttered the only thing he could think of, "I miss you guys."

"I know" She said as she just enjoyed being in his arms a few seconds, "We miss you too. Jack...Henry...._All_ of us." She added at the end, feeling slightly embarrassed. She had just wanted to feel something real. Although the hug might have been a little too much, she mentally conceded.

Pulling back a little so he could see her face, and her eyes, he asked the one question on his suddenly clear mind, "_All_ of you?"

Nodding she whispered, "Yes, _all_ of..." her cheeks blushed slightly with embarrassment, but were cut off when his surprisingly soft lips crashed onto hers. He didn't know what made him do it, but after the day he had, part of him wanted to know that he could still feel....something.

Minutes, or maybe hours later, they broke apart and she wasn't sure who was the first to pull away. "I'm sorry..." They both said at once. "We can't" he breathed, as he tried to stop his chest from heaving but kept her firmly placed in his arms. "We don't know..." Meaning _'We don't know who's watching.'_

"I know we..." she added sadly, her own breath still coming out in little pants as she finally pulled out of his arms.

"I know." He finished for her as he kissed the top of her head. "You should probably go..."

"I know." She said, her own heart cracking just a little as she turned to look at him again, "Stay safe."

"I will, I promise. Kiss the boys for me?" he asked as he walked her to the door, both fairly reluctant to lose contact.

"Okay. I'm taking Jack to school tomorrow, but maybe we could..."

"You know we can't. It's too dangerous." He whispered, leave it to him to fall for someone just when he was about to spend a year where he couldn't be with her. "Christmas. It's not that far away. I promise I'll be there, even if I have to sneak in just before they wake up."

"Two weeks is a long time, Aaron." JJ quietly as she clutched onto the door, not wanting to leave. Taking a deep breath she walked down the stoop of the Brooklyn two story house as a few stray tears traveled down her face, her hair sticking to her cheeks in the icy wind. Angrily wiping them away she climbed into her silver Jeep Liberty and drove away, far away from the only place she wanted to be that night. She never noticed that the picture of her, Jack, and Henry that she had deemed 'too blurry' to give Hotch was missing from the front seat or that Henry's car seat was buckled in backwards.

* * *

"Fredo you know we have to tell the boss about this..." Angelo Pertanelli bit out as they hid in the cold alleyway near the Bonasera house so the woman leaving the home wouldn't see them, "He asked us to check the this Bonasera guy out...we can't just not tell him!"

"I know we have to tell the Capo about this you idiot! It's just that guy in that house is a pretty sadistic dude, not really someone I really want to be on the wrong side off. Ya know what I mean?" Fredo De Luca yelled once the silver Jeep drove away. "People call him and his buddy "The Torturers" for Pete's sake."

"I know, but we're going to have even worse people after us if we don't tell the Capo everything. He always knows when we lie to him. Look what happened to Rizzo..."

"Alright, alright. Let me see that picture again." Fredo said, obviously the brains of the two. Holding the photo out in front of him he asked his partner, "Who do you think this woman and these kids are? Oh shit..."

"What's the matter?" Angelo asked fearful that they'd been caught by the man they were supposed to be watching. "Did he see us?"

"No, shut up! Those are his kids, you imbecile! Look the older one looks just like him, and then the baby looks just like that woman except the eyes."

"That's his wife?" Angelo questioned, again confirming to anyone listening that all the brains he had left him when his mother dropped him when he was little.

"Seriously right now?" Fredo said looking at his partner like he was dumber than a bunch of rocks, "Of course that's his wife you jackass! And those are his kids with her too! But why is she sneaking over here in the middle of the night instead of living with him?"

"Maybe they're fighting like old Mr. Greco and his even older lady." Angelo mused as they climbed into the black sedan they'd parked at the end of the street. "You said he was pretty sadistic so maybe she don't wanna live with him anymore because he's so mean or somethin?"

"Yeah and that's why she just nearly tore his face off with that kiss in front of the kitchen window just now. Should you be on meds or something?" Fredo said shaking his head absently as he started the car, "Whatever it is the boss isn't going to be happy about this. I heard from Leo and Gustavo that the guy's partner was asking around about how they could join up with the Family to some of the guys down at the shop today..."

"Seriously? Then the boss really ain't gonna like this...What's the partner like anyways?" Angelo asked as they drove down the familiar streets of the city. "He a sadistic dude like you say this Bonasera guy is?"

"Name's Sullivan, I think. Yea Derek Sullivan. He's the one that cleans up after that one's finished. Well he cleans up whatever's left..."

"What do you mean 'whatever's left'? He's not some psycho like Perrota was is he? You know like he doesn't eat them or anything right?" Angelo wondered aloud as he scrunched up his face in disgust just in time for his partner's hand to hit the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being such an idiot! What's your old lady been feeding you these days? Arsenic? Pure cyanide? Where are all your brain cells going man?" Fredo asked as they pulled up to the "office" other wise known as the Capo's restaurant. "C'mon. Let's get this over with."

"Hey Frankie where's the boss?" Angelo called to the man standing by the back door of "Bella Da Notte" who to the untrained eye would look like just another guy smoking a cigarette in an alley, but he was really one of the Capo's many guards. The guy was almost impenetrable.

"Not now guys, the new kids still here tonight. That Sean guy that the Capo's wife made him hire." Frankie answered as he dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

"The one with the fed brother?" Fredo asked incredulously, but was cut off by Frankie's cell phone. "Gustavo says the kid just left muttering something about buying some girl named Emily some flowers or somethin for being home late. You can go in now."

"Thanks Frankie" Angelo said sincerely as he and Fredo made their way to through the door to the boss's office.

"Anytime brother." Frankie answered as he resumed his former position once the door swung shut. No one was going to get past him tonight.

"Tell me you got some good news for me Fredo...." Vito Giordano or the "Capo" as he was know to his "brothers" asked when he saw them round the corner to his "office".

"Boss I'm sorry..." Fredo started only to be cut off by Angelo as he held out the blurry photo of Jack, JJ, and Henry to his boss, "The guy's hiding his family somewhere boss. The wife showed up while we were watchin the house, and we managed to swipe this photo from her car..."

Flipping it over Vito read, "'Aaron...We love and miss you. Please stay safe. Jennifer, Jack, and Henry.' Oh how sweet...." he finished sarcastically. "Looks like this one's got more to hide that his partner Sullivan. Michael and the boys said the only thing Sullivan's hiding is a crazy wife, and we all got one of those."

"What do you want us to do boss?" Fredo asked dutifully, willing to do whatever was needed.

"Nothing. Leo?"

"Yes boss?" the tall dark haired bodyguard posted outside the office doors asked.

"Tell Gustavo to take Danny and bring me this Aaron Bonasera, and you and Michael go get his partner. It's time they learned how the big boys do things..."

* * *

Creeping quietly up to his room after letting Strauss out, JJ cracked the door a little to find Jack still sleeping safely in his Superman bed. Instead of waking him to tell him she was home she merely kissed his forehead and backed back out of the room.

"Mommy?" Jack asked sleepily as he stirred a little from his sleep.

"Yea buddy?" JJ answered from the doorway.

"I'm glad you're safe."

"Thank you sweetheart. Now go back to sleep." JJ whispered but he was already down for the count before she got the whole sentence out.

After making sure Henry was okay in the crib next to her bed, she changed out of her jeans and NYU sweatshirt into something more comfortable and slipped under the covers. Her own eyes drifted shut involuntarily as soon as her head hit the pillow, her dreams filled with what could've happened between her and Hotch if they were two different people in a completely different place. It wasn't until two hours later, a green three am piercing the room from the clock next to the bed, that she woke up in tears, a tiny bead of sweat across her forehead. Not knowing what caused her to wake up like she was, but confident that the boys were still sleeping she eased her way down the stairs to the small kitchen to make the coffee. Her gut was telling her that something was wrong with someone she cared about, but she had to steal herself that there was nothing she could do. All she could do was pray, drink her coffee, and hope someone let her know what was going on.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! This one's a little shorter than they have been, but I hope you all still like it! :) **

**Chapter Five**

"Emily, thanks so much for watching him." JJ said gratefully as she handed the diaper bag off to her friend. She placed Henry on the floor and began unbundling him out of his warm clothes. Once his jacket was off, Henry pulled himself up to a standing position by using the chair in Emily and Sean's entryway. JJ watched him affectionately, as her son stood up all by himself.

"No problem. It's not like I do much of anything while Sean's at work, so I have been kind of bored." Emily admitted as she played with the little boy who seemed completely intrigued by the tiny fake diamond that adorned the left side of her nose.

"I'm taking Jack for his first day of school, then I'm going to go S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G." JJ whispered the last word, hoping Jack hadn't heard. He was a smart kid, but she wasn't sure how good of a speller he was. It would not do to ruin the six-year-old's first Christmas from his mom.

"I'll call you if there are any problems." Emily assured, as she had to forcefully keep Henry from pulling at her piercing as she lead JJ and Jack back to the front door. "Have fun at school today!" she called to Jack as they started towards the elevator and out of building.

* * *

"DEREK!" Morgan rolled his eyes as Jordan's angry voice permeated the home. He sat in the kitchen eating his regular breakfast of egg whites and oatmeal. Typically Jordan wasn't awake by the time he left in the mornings, and he suspected she slept in until at least noon on most days. This morning, however, she had decided to get up and apparently have breakfast and he really wasn't awake enough to deal with her yet.

"Yes dear?" Morgan replied trying not to sound too annoyed. Both he and Hotch were fairly certain that 'The Family' had bugged their homes, so remaining in cover while at home was an absolute necessity.

"Did you drink the last of the milk? Why can't you throw the stupid carton away?" She asked angrily as he continued to read the paper.

"Sorry. Do you want me to pick some up on the way home?" He asked without looking at her.

"No." She said exhasperated. "I'll just do it myself!"

"It's not like you have anything else to do." He muttered under his breath. He was saved from her angry retort by a sharp knocking on their front door. Seeing that Jordan had no intention of going to answer the door,which didn't really surprise him, Morgan stood and meandered to the expectant visitors.

He opened the door to find two of the goons from the night before. "Mr. Sullivan." The slightly taller one he remembered as Michael said "Put your coat on, you're coming with us--quietly. Our boss would like a word with you and this partner of yours."

Seeing he had no other choice Morgan did as they asked, but not even they could get out without a visit of Jordan's angry wrath. "You two out! You're getting mud all over my carpet! GET OUT!" she screamed and then realized what was happening, "And where are you taking my husband?!"

"We're just going to talk, right guys?" Morgan said passively as they walked out the door, not wanting to make things worse. "I'll be back later baby. Love you!"

"Sure you do! That's why you let your friends track mud all in on the carpet. The cleaning lady is going to have a fit when she sees this!" she spat angrily as she shut the door behind the three men, and then quickly texted Emily. _"They just came for Derek...we may have a problem..."_

_

* * *

_

"Are you ready for this buddy?" JJ asked Jack softly as they stood outside the principal's office. The young boy simply nodded, his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hey, this is all going to be ok. Trust me." JJ assured.

"Promise?" Jack asked spitting into his hand as part of their secret handshake.

"Promise." JJ imitated his actions and slowly opened the door.

"Hello. You must be Jennifer Carlson. I'm Principal Meagan Andrews, we talked on the phone." A short, eccentric woman said as JJ and Jack entered PS 3's main office. "And this must be your son that you said so many good things about."

"Yes, this is Jack." JJ said to the pleasant looking woman, "He usually talks up a storm, I guess he's just nervous today. Starting a new school and all."

"Of course. I understand completely" the Principal smiled, he clothes reminding JJ of the teachers at her old high school. Especially her Christmas vest depicting the nativity. "All we need is your signature on his enrollment form, Ms. Carlson, since you so kindly faxed us all his records before hand, and then he'll be ready to go down to Mrs. Cain's room. She'll be his teacher for the rest of the year."

Nodding her understanding and signing the needed form, JJ bent down to talk with the little boy next to her while the principal got her a PTA folder and extra curricular activity list. "How are you doing buddy? Nervous? Excited?"

"I'm okay Mommy. I'll just miss you and Henry." Jack said sighing, but his words melted JJ's heart.

"We'll miss you too buddy. I know I said we could go to McDonald's for lunch, but since you'll be at school can we go there for a snack when Henry and I pick you up instead?"

"Can I get a milkshake?" he asked as Principal Andrews trotted back in the small waiting area.

"Of course. Do you want me to walk with you down to your classroom or do you just want Principal Andrews to show you where it is?" JJ asked as she searched his large brown eyes for anything that might cause her to need to stay with him. Seeing his quiet resolve that he must have inherited from his father, she handed grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer and gave the boy enough to clean his hands.

"She can show me. I know you have to go since Miss Emily is watching Henry." he said as he took the principals offered hand.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside at three o'clock buddy. Have fun today!" JJ said as she took the PTA materials and stood back up as they started do the hallway to the second grade classrooms.

"Love you mommy!" Jack called back, smiling widely at her as he waved. His words catching her completely by surprise. They were almost out of sight before she added, "Love you too!" before exiting the building and heading towards the nearest toy store. She had a lot of shopping to do and not a lot of time to do it in.

* * *

JJ looked at her lists in the middle of the toddler isle of Wal-mart. She had almost gotten everything, and it was only 1:15! Jack's Christmas list had been carefully constructed while making cookies the previous afternoon and afterwards he had helped her write a list to Santa from Henry after looking through various ads for something the toddler might like. Seeing one of the last required items perched high on the top shelf she muttered something close to _"Of course it's on the top shelf..."_. Cursing her short stature, she immediately tried to manuver her way to the pile of boxed construction toys from Fisher Price.

"Need some help?" A kind voice from behind startled her momentarily.

JJ turned to see a taller woman who, due to the state of her shopping cart, was obviously shopping as well.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not tall enough." JJ moaned as the taller woman easily picked up a package for JJ and another toy for herself.

"It's a blessing and a curse, really. Now, I love being tall, but when I was dating, it severly limited my prospects." The woman smiled as she handed the toy to JJ and placed her's in her already overflowing cart.

"I'm Jenna. Well Jennifer, but I hate being called by my full name." JJ said without a moments hesitation. Her grandmother had always called her Jenna, and she had always liked that nickname better than Jenny or Jen or even the use of her full name.

"Amanda." The woman replied. "So, how many kids?"

"Two boys." JJ chuckled at how right it felt to call Jack her son. "Six and fifteen months. You?"

"Three. Two girls, one boy. Six, four, and this little girl at eighteen months." Amanda smiled at the toddler in the cart. The woman, Amanda, seemed to be about the same age as JJ, with beautiful long, dark hair. The toddler had a dark tuft of hair and was sucking happily on a sucker, a sticky purple mess forming around her mouth.

"Oh, she's gorgeous! What's her name?" JJ asked politely.

"Ella. After my husband's mother." Amanda explained as she ran her long pale fingers through her daughters messy hair. "I try and fix her hair all the time, but it just has a mind of its own."

"Trust me when I say, my son Henry's does too." JJ laughed along with her new friend, "But of course that could be from all the cheerios that mysteriously end up on his head instead of in his mouth in the mornings."

"Ella's the same way!" Amanda exclaimed as she readjusted Ella's pink hair bow, "So...how long have you guys lived here?"

"Well, actually we just moved here about a week ago. I got a pretty good job offer so they boys and I packed up and here we are. We're originally from Virginia though. What about you? That doesn't sound like all these Brooklyn accents I keep hearing."

"Oh girl...I'm from Kansas. My husband's the one who grew up here, and with his family still pretty much around we decided to make our home here." Amanda filled her in like they were old friends, "So you just moved in?"

"Yeah, we're still getting settled, my oldest started his first day down at the school this morning. PS 3, Mrs. Cain's room. Do your kids go to school in the area or are you one of those brave moms who home school?" JJ said causing both to laugh, and even Ella let out a small giggle.

"My husband, Michael, he tried to get me to do that. I told him he was out of his mind, and that we both survived public school so, so could the kids. I love my babies, but there's no way! Mommy needs alone time."

"I know! I just probably should have gotten an earlier start on the Christmas shopping." JJ admitted.

"Oh, I know! Every year, I promise myself I will do it earlier. Every year, I don't start until a couple of weeks before Christmas." The two women chatted amiably until JJ realized that she needed to go pick up Jack and Henry. Exchanging phone numbers they went their separate ways promising to meet up at a later date for coffee.

* * *

Hotch winced inwardly, fighting to keep his face impassive. The men had quickly picked him up from his house, and with he and Morgan in the backseat, the pair fought to stay calm. Had the cover been blown? He asked himself over and over. Finally they entered the large room---the same room that Hotch had saved the man's life. Vito Giordano sat in a chair facing two others. He motioned for Hotch and Morgan to sit as his goons returned to their place by his side.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Giordano asked.

"No." Hotch replied stoically.

"I knew you were hiding something from the moment I met you. Now, I know what it is." Giordano smugly declared, noticing the look of fear in Morgan's eyes and the stone-cold glare of Aaron Hotchner that many better men had cracked beneath.

"Who are they?" The mafia captain asked, putting the picture JJ had deemed 'too blury to give Hotch' in front of them.

"I don't know." Hotch lied, Morgan shifted uncomfortably.

"You and I both know that's a lie. Look, I understand. There's no need to lie to protect your wife." Morgan's shocked look was interpreted by the others as fear of his sadistic partner's unveiled secret.

"My last employer was not very trustworthy. I wasn't about to bring them into that situation again until I knew I could trust you." Hotch lied easily. If his life wasn't in danger, that was great---but he was not about to put JJ, Jack, or Henry in danger.

"I understand. We have a code, but I agree that some men are not honorable. Wives are to be respected, and no man is to disrespect another man's wife. Some men just don't have the Catholic upbringing to be men of integrity." Giordano agreed. "Welcome to the Family boys, but don't lie to me next time. I don't like secrets, and I may not be so forgiving."

* * *

"So...what do you think about Roberto?" Garcia asked her "Uncle" as they finished interviewing waiters for the day. "He certainly seems _promising_..."

"Then I don't like him Penelope. I'm not going to hire my staff based on your attraction to them. But then again...if it will get you to dump that loser Sam who's still in the pen..." Dave asserted, completely in character as David Moretti.

"You leave Sam alone. I love him!" Penelope said angrily. She was having fun spicing up her character's attitudes.

"Oh please! He's in jail for God sakes! You haven't even seen him for a year!" Dave continued, "We're going to hire Vinny, Paulie, and Andre. They were the best, and you stay away from them. Let them do their jobs Penelope Victoria! And tell your friend Reid to get a job, he isn't going to lay around all day while I feed him."

"Fine!" she huffed and stormed out, her black top barely keeping everything covered as she moved.

"Sorry about that, my niece can be a handful." Dave Moretti said apologetically to his new cooking staff. They all gave his back sympathetic looks as he exited the kitchen behind is flamboyant niece.

* * *

"Gustavo take your new brothers home." Vito ordered as they finished the short initiation ritual. "I'm sure Bonasera would like to see his wife."

"Yes boss" the young man agreed as he offered Morgan a towel to wipe the left over wax from his fingers. Once the three of them were in another black sedan that they had used earlier he spoke again, "So Leo tells me you boys used to work down in Boston. You do any sort of initiation with them?"

Hotch kept silent, his mind racing, but to the outward observer he looked every bit like his cover. Morgan answered the man, "You mean did they make us prick our fingers over a Saint figurine and then hold it while it burns? Nah man. Those guys only made us kill a guy who owed them some money, nothing major."

The man gulped visibly, but kept his voice steady, "Oh. Well that's interesting. Different though. So, where do you boys want me to drop you off?"

"Take us to my house" Hotch answered immediately, his cold voice startling the man. Poor guy probably thought Hotch was going to kill him. "I will see to it that Sullivan gets home later."

"Yes, sir. Whatever you want." Gustavo replied, his fingers tightening out of fear on the steering wheel as they weaved through the snow covered streets of Hotch's neighborhood. When they arrived at the two story brick home Hotch got out without a word as Derek leaned up and said "Don't mind my partner brother. He's just not very talkative." before exiting the vehicle.

* * *

"Mama" Henry said in greeting over Emily's phone as JJ called them, "Mama home!"

"Hey little man! Jack and I are home...where are you?" JJ said chuckling at his babbling until he dropped the phone and Emily picked it up.

"Hey girl" Emily said as she answered the phone. "Listen, I've got some...news."

Heart immediately dropping to her stomach, JJ tried not to let Jack notice her fear as she left him to do his homework at the table and stepped outside. "Em...what's wrong? What happened?" JJ asked frantically.

"Jordan sent me a message saying they came and got Derek this morning, Aaron too. She hasn't seen them since seven thirty..." Emily said as she slipped on Henry's coat, "I'm bringing Henry over...we can wait for news together."

"Oh God. I knew something was wrong, I could feel it. Okay, but I don't want Jack to know until we know something for certain. This stays between you and me for now. I'll tell him you're coming by to build a snowman or something...." she said trailing off as she heard Emily's elevator ding signaling it's arrival. "Be careful."

"We will. See you in twenty minutes..." Emily answered as she hung up. She could tell her friend was barely hanging on by a thread at the news, just like she was. Where were they, and why weren't they home yet?


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and welcome to all the new people who've started reading this story! Let us know is you like this one! :) And Happy Holidays!**

**Chapter Six**

Emily, true to her word, had arrived at JJ's Queens home in twenty minutes. JJ was worriedly pacing throughout the living room, leaving Jack alone in the other room to finish his homework. Hearing someone enter the front room, Jack came running to see the entrant.

"EMILY!" Jack squealed in delight.

"Hey kiddo. You want to go out and play in the snow? We can build a snowman!" Emily handed Henry off to JJ as she asked him while he practically jumped her.

"YES! Can Henry and Mommy come too?" Jack looked between Henry, who was currently bundled up tightly, and JJ pleadingly. JJ considered for a moment thoughtfully, still worried over what could possibly be happening to Morgan and Hotch, although there wasn't much she could do regardless.

"s'now! s'now!" Henry added, as though he was attempting to sway her decision.

JJ laughed. "Somebody learned a new word, huh?" She tickled the boy in her arms, which was difficult considering he still was wearing thick layers. "Sure. But he probably needs to be changed. Why don't you get started and we'll be out in a minute." She instructed Jack, who was already busy putting on his snow pants and coat.

Emily caught JJ's eyes just before she retreated up the stairs. Mommy? Emily questioned her, mouthing the words so Jack wouldn't think it suspicious. JJ just smiled and shrugged, smiling at the toddler in her arms.

* * *

"What's all that for mommy?" Jack asked when JJ and Henry returned outside carry a small bag of items.

"It's for the snowman buddy. We can use the carrot for his nose, my scarf around his neck, these raisins for his eyes and mouth..."

"And I found these sticks for his arms!" Emily called from the side of the house as she made her way back to the front yard. "Now all we need is your help to make his body."

"Okay! What about a hat?" Jack asked as JJ sat Henry down near their feet. "Won't his head get cold?"

"That's why I brought this!" JJ said cheerfully as she pulled a black toboggan from her bag. She'd bought it for herself, but if using in on the snow person made Jack and Henry happy then that's what they'd do. Looking down as she put down the bag, JJ briefly noticed Henry shoveling snow into his mouth. "Henry! Little man you can't put that stuff in your mouth! It's shoo shoo!" she said as she picked him up and used her gloved hand to hastily get most of it out of his tiny mouth before he swallowed it. "Okay, so who's ready to get started?"

"Me!" Jack said happily, bouncing up and down in front of her as Emily snapped a picture.

* * *

"Reid, if you put the tinsel there, we will look like we belong in Vegas." Garcia scolded the young genius as she fixed the golden strands around the the tree.

"I do belong in Vegas." Reid retorted angrily, upset that she had insinuated that his hometown was tacky. He had learned his best style tips from Las Vegas and was not going to be told that it wasn't right. Garcia and Reid were in charge of bringing in Christmas spirit into the restaurant, which was opening in a couple of days. Originally, Reid thought decorating with Garcia would be fun, just two friends goofing off, until he learned that Garcia took her Christmas decorating very seriously. She had chastised him for every little thing he had put up, and was exhibiting control freak tendencies that could be compared to Hotch.

"Well, the tree doesn't. Oh no, you did not just put that ornament there."

"Penelope! Leave it alone!" Reid whined as Rossi sat back in amusement.

* * *

Hotch and Morgan parked two houses down from JJ's Queens home, not wanting to draw suspicion to themselves. Walking up to the home, Hotch smiled as he saw the freshly made snowman. Suddenly, white balls of snow began to fly towards each other from opposite ends of the yard.

"Hmph!" He heard JJ's grunt of dissatisfaction as what he assumed was a snowball pelted her. "I'll get you for that one Emily!" He heard her yell. Morgan's face broke into a wide smile, something his face reminded him he hadn't been doing a lot of the past little while.

"Yeah! Bring it on Barbie!" Emily called from the end of the yard furthest from Morgan and Hotch.

"Come on Jack, we can take her." The men heard JJ call.

"Yeah. Let's get her mommy!" Hotch could imagine his son's brow furrowed in determination. He felt his breath hitch at hearing Jack call her 'mommy' so easily. Then he saw multiple snowballs fly from where he assumed JJ and Jack were hiding.

"Hey! It's not my fault I got stuck with Henry! All he does is put snow in his mouth, stand up, and sit down. JJ, you gave birth to the worst snowball fighter EVER!" Emily called teasingly as she lobbed a snowball in JJ and Jack's direction.

JJ, forgetting momentarily the war in which she was now engaged, stood immediately "Emily! Don't let him eat snow! That's---" Her reasoning was never explained as Emily, prepared for such an outburst, had positioned herself to lob a snowball right in JJ's face.

"Ooo. That was low! I will get you for that!" JJ threatened as she ducked to miss another ball of snow. Luckily, niether she nor Emily had spotted them.

Hotch and Morgan watched this exchange with amusement. Deciding to get in on the fun, Hotch motioned to Morgan, who nodded silently. Hotch saw Jack's tiny head peak up from the mound of snow that served as their protection. Silently instructing Jack to remain quiet, he saw his son nod and retreat back into the safety of the mound of snow.

Using the stealth developed by virtue of years in the FBI, Morgan and Hotch silently approached the women on either side of the yard. With each step, both men would scoop down to add a little snow to the small ball they were packing. Signaling to Morgan, Hotch held up his fingers as both were equally close to the hiding women. One. Two. Three.

At the quiet nod, both men immediately screamed "AAAAHHH!" and threw the balls of snow at JJ and Emily. JJ's squeal was much higher and louder than Emily's, Hotch thought with triumph. For some reason he felt extremely relaxed when he was around JJ, something that both surprised and frightened him.

"Aa....Aaron?" JJ asked blinking the snow out of her eyes. Then once she realized it was him she started scanning him for cuts, bruises, scrapes, or anything to signal he was hurt. Finding nothing she looked up at him in shock, "Is it really you?" she whispered,

"And you're okay?"

Saying nothing, he just opened his arms to her in a rare uncharacteristic moment for a hug which she gladly accepted, practically squeezing him for dear life. Then if suddenly remembering that this was not the first time, but the second time she'd latched onto her boss like this she backed up completely. Suddenly extremely self conscious, "I'm sorry...I was just so worried. I mean I knew something was wrong and then Emily told me that they grabbed you early this morning and I didn't know what to do and I just..."

Chuckling a little at her obvious babbling, he pushed a little of the snow caked hair from her face, "Ssh! Relax...I'm okay. We're okay. Everything's okay."

"Promise?" She asked quietly, searching his eyes for what she needed to see there.

"I promise."

"You're keeping something from me." She stated. She could tell it by the way his left hand stayed in his coat pocket, a sure sign he was trying to hide something. After years of working with him she knew beyond a doubt that he was probably fisting the hand in his pocket, the only sign of obvious nervousness that anyone would ever hope to get out of him.

"You're right." He said, there was really no use in hiding it, "Let's go inside. I'll tell you everything after dinner, okay?"

"Okay" JJ answered as Jack came running up to them from behind the smaller mound that had provided his cover.

"Daddy!" he squealed. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too buddy!" Hotch said as he bent down and hugged his son tightly, "How was school?"

"I had so much fun! Mrs. Cain...that's my teacher...she let me and Tony color four Christmas pictures and bring them home!" Jack gushed as he held up four of his fingers in illustration.

"Four? Really?" Hotch asked as if it were the most incredulous thing in the world, "Wow that's amazing, buddy! Can I see them?"

Jack just nodded and grabbed his father's hand to lead him inside when they heard Henry babbling to Morgan or "Mo Mo" as the little toddler had deemed him. They were closely followed by Emily who was still trying to brush some of the snow off her coat from Morgan's snowball.

Seeing Hotch, Henry's chubby little arms shot out towards him in earnest, "Da Da hold!" He yelled excitedly as he squirmed in Morgan's arms.

"Henry! Hey little man! I missed you too." Hotch smiled as he took the squirming toddler from Morgan and followed JJ and Jack inside the small house.

Emily and Morgan just looked at each other and said simultaneously "Da Da?" before Jack poked his head out the door and said, "Mommy says to come inside! It's freezing out there and she's making dinner!"

Repeating their earlier action as Jack disappeared in the house again they both blurted "Mommy?" Something was going on here, and this they had to see. They weren't going to miss this dinner for the world.

* * *

"Look, idiot. We've got to make sure all the bugs are in place. The boss wants to make sure everything's on the up and up." Mario De Luca told he brother Fredo. Mario had always been something of a technology genius, and he was the Family's right hand man when it came to setting up bugs inside potential members homes.

"Fine. But didn't we already put some in his house?" Fredo tossed out hoping to appear nonchalant, but instead coming off almost angry. Maybe he'd been working with Angelo too long.

"That was when we thought he lived alone. Now we've got to take out the one in the bedroom, and place some more through the house." Mario, the obviously older one of the two said as he grabbed some of the listening devices out of the sedan while Fredo picked the Bonasera's lock. "Hurry up, alright? I don't have time to get caught tonight. Maria and I are supposed to be going over to her Ma's house with the kids for family dinner."

"Oh shut up! Look we're in," Fredo said as the lock gave way and he casually pushed the door open, "Why are we taking out the one in the bedroom anyways? What's it even matter?"

"The boss doesn't want to disrespect Bonasera's lady. If he says it comes out, it comes out. You know the rules. Now, let's get this over with."

* * *

Morgan and Emily's awe continued as they watched the small family eat dinner. JJ had made grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, giving each person their sandwich as it was hot. They watched as JJ ruffled Jack's hair affectionately as she handed him a bowl of soup. They watched as Aaron Hotchner took a cooled sandwich and cut it up into little pieces for Henry and poured some apple juice in a sippy cup for the toddler. Most importantly, they saw how completely in sync the pair seemed to be as they cared for both children simultaneously.

"Do you think they realize how bad they have it for each other?" Morgan whispered to the woman sitting next to him at the small kitchen table that suddenly seemed worlds away from the family in front of them. Almost like they were watching though a TV as JJ, Hotch, and their two young sons turned into the Cleaver's.

"Nope. I don't think they've got a clue." Emily whispered back. Truthfully, both felt as though they were intruding on a Hallmark moment.

"Um, Aaron?" Morgan interrupted the four for a moment, and it almost felt odd to call his boss by his first name. But as endearing as watching the small family was, they did have a purpose for stopping by. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Oh. Yes. Jennifer, why don't I talk to you in the living room? Jack, buddy you stay here for a minute." He motioned for Emily and Morgan to stay as well and look after both children.

Walking into the room, JJ was oddly somewhat excited to finally find out what had happened. She had nervously avoided the subject for about as long as she could stand it, and if he didn't start talking soon she was afraid that she might have to beat it out of him. Or at least try and out stare him.

"Jennifer." Hotch began, and paused as he saw her small grimace. "What is it?"

"Call me Jenna please." She answered. "I hate Jennifer, Jenny, and Jen. If it's not JJ, it's Jenna." Hotch smiled at her revelation, causing her to defend herself a little, "my grandmother always called me Jenna."

"Oh okay. Jenna, as you know, Morgan and I got picked up early this morning. We both thought they knew, the boss even went on about secrets and how he knew mine. He pulled out this." Hotch held the picture for JJ to see, she let out a small gasp when she realized the picture's origin.

"What does this mean?" She asked calmly, but inside the questions were tumbling. Were she and the boys in danger? What was going to happen? Were they going home?

"It means, that they think we are married. They told me no more secrets under any circumstance, and I'm fairly certain they're expecting you to come and live with me." JJ blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"You, and me? Married?" She scrambled. Hotch smiled. He knew this was difficult, but he tried to stop the thought in his mind that immediately cropped up. Her eyes were so beautiful when she was confused, and the small...He shook his head to cease the image now burned into his mind. Instead, he pulled out two beautiful rings, and for the first time she noticed the small gold band that adorned his ring finger.

"Marry me?" he asked, for some reason feeling as though he was really asking her even though his logical side knew he wasn't. This was just pretend, or so that's what he kept telling himself.

"I'm sorry?" JJ sputtered, still trying to comprehend why Aaron Hotchner was in her living room and holding out two rings in his hands--one a gold band to match his and one that looked to have an antique design on the band which encased a single diamond.

"Marry me?" he asked again as he slipped the gold band on her finger, wordlessly followed by the other ring.

"Okay." She answered simply, and smiled at the obvious look of relief that raced through his body. "I'll marry you." Why did this suddenly feel like a real proposal instead of something for the cover?

He briefly wondered if it would be appropriate for him to pick her up in a hug, but then thought better of it when Morgan cleared his throat behind them. "Sorry to interrupt, but Jordan keeps texting me trying to figure out why I'm not home yet. I told her we had to stop over here earlier but..."

"We understand, Derek" JJ interrupted. When had she suddenly become the bearer of both of their opinions? "It's just about time for the boys to take their bathes anyways."

"Yea, okay. Well Em volunteered to drive me home, but we just wanted to let you know we were leaving." Morgan informed the two people in front of him.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning at the house. We need to keep up our routines even though things have changed a little. I don't want them to think somethings wrong, and I'd say the house is still bugged even after today's events." Hotch added as the three walked back into the kitchen were Emily stood putting on her winter weather apparel. They needed to err on the side of extreme caution from now on during this operation.

* * *

"So...you wanna go to a movie or something? We could go in Manhattan so we wouldn't be seen, I know this great..." Derek started only to be interrupted by Emily.

"Sean's taking me out to dinner tonight, sorry." she apologized, "Besides, I thought you just had to get home? What's up? Why the sudden change of heart?" Emily glanced over at him question quizzingly.

"Jordan is driving me crazy!" Morgan admitted. "I can't do anything right, no matter what, and..." He blew out a rush of air suddenly, "I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"Oh, come on! It can't be that bad." Emily rolled her eyes at his whining. Sure, it was an adjustment to live with someone, no matter who they were, but it couldn't be nearly as bad as what he mentioned.

"Oh! You have no idea!" He moaned, but still remained quiet. He felt bad talking about the ornery woman behind her back, and for some reason, he didn't want Emily to think he was that type of guy.

"Well, here we are." Emily pulled up in front of his house. Jordan immediately opened the door expectantly, waiting impatiently for him to enter. Emily rolled down Morgan's window and waved, only to get a half-hearted hand raising in return.

Morgan sighed deeply and exited the car, muttering to himself, "for the good of the country..."

"Where have you been?" Jordan asked angrily.

"Out." Morgan said shortly in reply as he entered the house, "I'm going to bed early..."

* * *

"Hey, Jack." Hotch began delicately, remembering the last time he had approached his son about the undercover operation. JJ held up a hand, indicating he stop.

"Jack, we're going to go live with your dad." JJ said evenly, trying to keep the unfamiliar excitement out of her voice.

Jack's crestfallen face surprised both FBI agents. "You mean we don't get to play pretend anymore?" He asked softly.

"No, buddy." Hotch assured him. "We're just all going to be playing together. Our last name is going to be Bonasera, can you remember that?" Jack nodded enthusiastically.

"But, we need your help. We are going to have to put all of our stuff in daddy's house, can you help us get ready?"

"Yeah, I can help." Jack said, running to his room.

The three hours after dinner flew by. Hotch and JJ silently separated, quickly repacking all of the essential items. Larger items could be packed later, but it was better to get this done as quickly as possible. Jack helped where he could, often getting momentarily distracted by whatever was currently in his hands.

Promising Jack that he would personally return for their Christmas items, it was only a little after nine by the time Hotch and JJ's cars were packed with the three's items. Packing up the boys and placing a sleeping Henry in her car, JJ smiled at Hotch, "Well, we're halfway done."

He grimaced. The idea of unpacking all of this stuff seemed daunting. Arriving quickly at his Brooklyn home, he carried a sleeping Jack into the home, laying him on the bed in a spare room, while JJ lugged the car seat holding a slightly snoring Henry into the other room.

Unpacking went far quicker than either adult had anticipated. Finally, around midnight, their daunting task was completed. Both quickly changed, preparing for bed. JJ had been envisioning the awkwardness of their first night.....together...but was surprised at how quickly Hotch fell asleep once he had laid down. "So much for awkward" she thought to herself as she climbed in the covers.

"Mommy?" A small sleepy voice came from the bedroom door.

"Yeah Jack." She tried to keep the exhaustion out of her voice.

"I'm in a play tomorrow. You need to make me a costume." Her eyes, that had been drooping shot open.

"What?"

"I'm a Christmas Tree. Ms. Cain said we need a costume." The boy appeared in the hallway, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Okay, Jack. Go back to sleep." Laughing to herself at the ridiculousness of a second grade teacher, she grabbed the keys to her car, not bothering to change out of her sweats, and headed out the door after slipping a short note under her pillow just incase Hotch woke up. I guess I need some fabric and a sewing machine.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: So I decided to post this chapter earlier today because everyone was so great who reviewed! Thank you guys so much and let us know what you think of this one too! **

**Chapter Seven**

Hotch awoke early the next morning alone. For some reason, that he couldn't quite remember in his sleep cloaked mind, that wasn't right. Remembering the previous day, he quickly hopped out of bed, hoping that nothing had happened to the woman who had taken such great care of his son. The sight that met him in the large dining room, was not what he had expected. JJ sat, with what looked like piles of hangers, cloth, a sewing machine and random things that he had no idea how to identify. Her lips were pursed tightly as she was deep in thought, and every so often her tongue would poke out of her mouth, signaling even greater concentration.

"You sew?" He asked, trying to keep his voice light as she jumped, she obviously hadn't noticed him. _What had possessed her to be frantically making a big green blob at six in the morning?_

"Yes, I sew." She said shortly, then realizing the tone she had used, immediately softened. "My mother's futile attempt at involving me in 'feminine activities'." She explained as she pulled the green blob from the sewing machine. Hotch could have gotten lost in watching her scrutinize her own work.

"May I ask why?"

"Your son forgot that he has a school program tomorrow. I should have looked over the PTA papers more carefully, but we've been busy, and I was so worried yesterday, and...." Her explanation was cut off by the loud crying that came from Henry's room.

Seeing that JJ was on the brink of utter explosion, Hotch quickly stood. "I'll get him." He offered.

JJ simply dismissed him as she continued to scrutinize her work. _Ok, if I add wire hangers underneath, it can keep it's shape._ She postulated. It had taken her far too long to remember how to thread the sewing machine, but once that was done she had covered an impressive amount of sewing in record time.

Hotch returned, content to watch the blonde furiously slave over the costume. Placing Henry on the floor, he watched her fondly as he began to make waffles for the group. Hailey would have never done what JJ had. Hailey would have made Jack dress up in a green garbage bag, to teach him not to leave things until the last minute. The boy had tried, but had simply forgotten. JJ had gone out of her way to make his son feel comfortable, and his heart melted a little more at that thought. He smiled as Henry crawled over to JJ and began pulling on her masterful creation, trying to grab at some of the colorful ornaments she had sewn on. Seeing the look in her eyes, he quickly scooped the toddler up, and placed him in another room, knowing he couldn't get into too much trouble in a near empty home.

"Daddy?" Jack rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. "I thought you were a dream."

"Nope, I'm here buddy. Now what is this about a play?" Hotch asked, smirking at the unruly hair of the six year old.

"It's our second grade play, I even get to say a line, "Merry Christmas to all"! Billy Johnson got the chicken pox, so I get to do it!" Jack said excitedly as JJ scoffed in the corner as she used the seam ripper on the latest ornament she'd sewn on. Just because this was last minute didn't mean it could be sloppy, and crooked ornaments weren't acceptable in her opinion.

Henry, who had been crawling around the first floor of the home, had found himself crouched underneath the coffee table. As he attempted to stand, he smacked his head hard against the underside of the table and began wailing.

"Aaron." JJ said angrily. "I have been up all night with this costume. Get them out of here." Nodding quickly in understanding, he instructed Jack to change and comb his hair, while he grabbed Henry. It would not due to infiltrate the mafia if JJ ended up killing everyone in her path.

* * *

_"Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul..."_ Jack sang happily in the back seat of the car while Henry clapped his hands to the beat. They had taken JJ's car because Henry's car seat was already in place---and the fact that she'd even thought to have a children's Christmas CD in the car made him wonder what else there was about this woman he didn't know. So far to his eyes she was the perfect mother--to both boys.

"Hey Jack?" Hotch asked as they drove through the city streets on their way to drop Jack off at school. Waiting til he had the little boys attention before continuing, "What do you think mommy would like for Christmas?"

"Um...I don't know. Maybe pretty necklace to match that bracelet she wears all the time." Jack said thoughtfully as they pulled up to the school and the teacher's aide started to help Jack out of the car. "Bye Daddy!"

"Excuse me, sir. Don't forget that the children only have school until noon today because of the holidays and the play tonight." the young woman said politely.

"Thanks. Someone will be here to pick him up then" Hotch answered kindly, "Bye Jack!"

"Bye Daddy" the young boy said again before disappearing into the school with the young teacher's aide. Turning in his seat Hotch spoke to the still clapping baby carefully strapped in his seat. "Well little man I guess it's just me and you until brother gets out of school. Want to help me find mommy a present?"

Sweetly nodding his head Henry made a noise that Hotch thought could either be a 'yelp' or 'help'. Deciding it was the latter as they pulled away from the school, they set off in search of the perfect Christmas gift.

As they pulled into the parking lot of a local jewelry store Hotch's phone began to beep incessantly, alerting him that he had two new text messages. One from Morgan asking to meet up later claiming a need for some alone time, and one from JJ that said_, "Just remembered that Jack's last day of school is today and that he gets out a noon. Can you pick him up?"_

Replying with an affirmative answer to both messages, Hotch and Henry made their way into 'Lisban's Antique Jewelers' hoping to find exactly what they were looking for.

* * *

"Emily." JJ moaned into the phone.

"What? Is something wrong?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Other than the fact that I've spent the last eight hours working on a Christmas tree costume? No! Everything's fine." JJ moaned, the tiredness creeping into her voice.

"You've spent the last eight hours doing what?" Emily asked smiling.

"Sewing. A costume. Don't ask. But that's why I'm calling, Jack is having a Christmas play, and I was thinking it would be good if you and Sean could come." JJ suggested, even in her sleep deprived state, she thought this was a good idea to solidify the cover.

"Sure! We'd love too! What time?"

* * *

_"Alright Aaron, you're a profiler, you can do this. JJ is not nearly as complicated as the unsubs you catch. You can do this."_ Hotch's psyche encouraged. While he appreciated his subconscious attempting to protect him from the stress he was susceptible to, it's attempts seemed futile. Yes, the UnSubs were complicated, but he did not care about them nearly as much as he cared about JJ. Getting her the wrong present could cause the next months spent living with her mighty awkward. JJ was too nice to ever mention it if it was stupid, but he would care. He would not get JJ a gift that she would not love.

"Okay, she has her necklace that she wears often. Is that because she likes it and doesn't want a replacement because of the preference and sentimental value attached, or does it mean she just does not have another necklace she like?." Hotch mumbled to himself. He didn't see the sales woman who approached him.

"Sir, can I help you?" The older sales woman asked.

"No." He replied shortly as Henry sat on his hip and began nervously eyeing the woman. Henry suddenly decided that he did not like this woman, and promptly buried his head in Hotch's chest, then would momentarily glance at the woman before reburying himself again.

"Oh, what a precious little boy! He looks just like his daddy! What's his name?" The woman cooed as she rubbed Henry's back.

"Henry." Hotch replied stunned.

"Well, I can totally see the family resemblance." The woman insisted as Henry peaked out to look at her once more, this time offering a small smile. "Good luck!" The woman offered as she went to help another customer.

Hotch reconvened his musing after the woman departed. "She is busy, so she wouldn't have time to buy a necklace, but still, she travels all over the country, if she wanted one, she had ample opportunity to get one." Finally deciding to give up on the necklace, knowing that he would be hard pressed to come to a clear decision on whether JJ needed one or not. He checked the time, he had spent nearly an hour contemplating JJ's opinions on necklaces. He decided to look at earrings and bracelets.

"Does JJ wear bracelets? I know she wears earrings, but I have no idea if she wears bracelets, and Jack said something about a bracelet she wears all the time..." Hotch muttered, promising himself that next time he saw her, he would check out her wrists. Still unsure, and running out of time, Hotch looked at the toddler in his arms who was looking intently at the various items.

"What do you think buddy? What does your mom like?"

"Dat!" Henry said, pointing towards the other side of the store.

"You think over there will have something? Ok. We'll take your advice." Hotch moved over to Henry's desired destination. A small glimmer caught his eye. "Oh! This is perfect!"

* * *

She was done. JJ was finally done, and now she was completely exhausted. Nine hours, forty-three minutes, a christmas tree costume with twenty seven ornaments later, JJ was done. She had called Jordan after Emily to invite her to the play as well, feeling that Jack at least deserved some support. And now, Jennifer Jareau could finally go to sleep.

She crashed blissfully on the master bed, and it only took seconds for her to be completely dead to the world.

* * *

"I am not going." Jordan insisted at the suggestion that they attend Jack's play. Morgan had spent most of the morning alone, running in the park, sitting at the bench, and doing anything possible to prolong the inevitable return trip to his home. As he walked in the door, he had heard Jordan on the phone--presumably talking to JJ since he didn't know if she had any other contacts in this assignment. That's when he had pried the invitation out of her.

"I can't just not go to Jack's play." Morgan insisted. The members of the BAU were more like a family, and Morgan felt incredibly odd intentionally missing out on the opportunity to support Jack.

"Well, fine! If you want to go, then you go. But I'm not going. I'm exhausted!" Jordan demanded as she fled to the upstairs bedroom, leaving Morgan to wonder for possibly the millionth time what she actually did all day that would make her exhausted at eleven in the morning.

* * *

"Daddy!" Jack cried as he entered the car.

"Hey, buddy. How was school?"

"Great, I made mommy these earrings!" Jack held up two large objects, causing Hotch to chuckle. The earrings were made completely out of small red and green plastic beads, each one the perfect misshapen letter 'J'. One was completely green and the other completely red, and Hotch was fairly certain they would most likely reach from JJ's earlobe to just above her shoulder in length.

"Wow, those are great Jack. I'm sure she'll love them." Hotch assured, "Did you eat lunch at school?"

"Nope! Why?" Jack asked, confusion evident on his little face.

"Well...What if we went to McDonald's?" Hotch said as they reached the stoplight of the main road near the school. "And then I was thinking I'd take you and Henry to pick mommy something out for Christmas. That is if you even want to go to McDonalds..."

"I wanna go, daddy! I wanna go!" Jack screamed happily, and possibly Henry too.

"Okay, okay..." Hotch relented as they pulled into a small parking lot behind the nearest McDonalds, only two blocks from the elementary school. _I wonder if JJ ever brings them here? Probably so..., _He thought as he switched off the car and went around to unbuckle Henry.

* * *

"Uncle Dave." Garcia called as she walked into the restaurant from the cold, pulling off her scarf and other winter attire. She had passed Reid taking what she could only assume were bets from a few large men.

"Yes, Penny dear." He threw out the detested nickname in amusement as he walked out of the kitchen. The restaurant was coming along nicely, but a lot more needed to be done to be ready for tomorrow's opening night. She threw him an unappreciative glance before resuming her excitement.

"Guess what we're going to do?" She said excitedly as he groaned loudly. She had been doing things like this the entire time! She would insist that he take her skating or whatever her heart momentarily desired, saying that it was tradition. Knowing that they needed to keep up appearances for his staff, he always relented begrudgingly.

"What?" He finally asked.

"We're going to cater the refreshments for a school play! My friend Emily's nephew is in a school play, and I thought it would be the perfect chance to drum up excitement for the restaurant!" She exclaimed as he immediately caught on to the real reason for the catering. _So Jack is in a school play, and Garcia doesn't want to miss it._

"Tonight?" He asked incredulously as the time frame hit him. "There's no way. We've got to get the restaurant ready. We can't do it tonight."

"Yes we can. All we need are a few refreshments." She insisted, walking in to the kitchen to have a word with the chef.

* * *

"Hey Em! I'm back!" Sean yelled as he came through the front door of their fourth floor apartment. He'd been out looking for her last minute Christmas gift, and while he'd come up with the best idea he needed to ask her a few questions first.

"Hey, we're in the living room", she whispered as she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"We?" he questioned her in his normal voice, and regretted it when a tiny wail entered the apartment.

"Oh I just got him to sleep!" Emily groaned, "Thanks a lot!"

"Emily, why is there a baby in our apartment? And who's is it?" Sean asked cautiously as he watched her try and coddle the baby back into a sleep like state.

"It's the college student that lives next door's son. I went over there after you left because I heard this little guy screaming at the top of his lungs." Emily answered like it was no big deal. "She said her babysitter had canceled on her at the last minute and she was already late for work...so I offered to watch him until she gets off at four thirty...Apparently the little guy's father isn't around too often."

His heart immediately melted at her generosity until she tried to hand him the now happy baby, "Oh no you don't. I'm terrible with kids! Aaron wouldn't even let me take Jack to lunch when he was younger, remember?"

"Oh come on. That was two years ago! I'm sure you'll be fine with Pete" Emily said as she almost forced him to take the child from her. She smiled triumphantly to herself when the six month old seemed to curl into Sean more than he had her and dose back off to sleep. "See? He loves you!"

"Okay, okay I give up. Between the two of you I can't win!" Sean relented, "But you're going to have to take him back so I can get my coat off Babe. It's burning up in here!" The endearment had just rolled off his tongue, and he sincerely hoped she didn't mind that he'd just called her 'babe'.

"Okay, but keep your voice down. We don't wanna wake him up again!" Emily whispered as she took the child, seemingly oblivious to his slip up. "Oh by the way Jenna called and invited us to Jack's play tonight at six. I told her we'd be there."

"Who?" Sean asked confused.

"My sister in law. Jenna?" She reminded him. Last night he had taken her to their spot, where she briefed him on the newest developments.

"You mean J..." he started as he unzipped his black leather coat, but stopped when she gave him a pointed look. Apparently JJ's undercover name was Jenna he surmised. "Listen I was wondering, you know since we've never really talked about it, are you allergic to any pets? Say dogs for example..."

* * *

"Daddy! I see him!" Jack cried as they stood in line for their turn with Santa Claus. An hour of shopping in the crowded mall had exhausted Hotch, and by the way that Henry was fussing, he was tired too.

"That's great buddy!" Hotch encouraged. They had already been waiting in line for twenty minutes, Hotch knowing that the boys getting a picture with Santa would make JJ's day. At least he hoped so.

Ten minutes later, at the front of the line, Jack suddenly seemed frightened to approach Santa. Many encouraging words later, Jack climbed upon his knee. Hotch then handed Henry over to the mall Santa and the boys picture was promptly taken. _JJ is going to love this_. He thought smirking.

Ushering the boys to the Jeep Liberty, Hotch was more than grateful to finally leave the frenzied mall. Jack's present sat neatly wrapped on his lap. He had picked out a snow globe with their Santa picture inside for JJ, and Hotch had smartly had the store gift wrap it, he also instructed him quietly to pick out a gift for his mother, knowing the little boy would understand. Jack picked out a small locket, and Hotch helped him write a card. As much as he had problems with Hailey, he wasn't about to take her son away from Christmas without any contact. Adding a small picture that Hotch had pulled off the fridge, he stopped by the post office and mailed it without a return address. He quickly drove home, smiling as he glanced in the rear view mirror to find both boys fast asleep. Finally arriving back in Brooklyn, he carried both boys inside, laying them down on their respective beds. Feeling his own eyelids droop, he opened the door to the master bedroom.

JJ lay on top of the bed fast asleep, still in the sweats she had been wearing this morning. He watched her for a moment, noticing how beautiful she was in this attire. Her hair, messy from late night sewing, shone in the dim light through the closed blinds. Realizing how tired he was, he lay next to her, far on the opposite side to give her space, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Oh God! What's that noise?!" JJ groaned unhappily at the incessant beeping that seemed to be incredibly next to her head. The head that had some how found what had to be the best pillow out of the whole bed to lay on while she was asleep. A chuckle assaulted her ears and as the pillow laughed it reverberated though his body. "Aaron?" she asked suddenly very awake and aware of their extremely close proximity. She was practically on top of him, and her leg had betrayed her and found its way between the two of his. By all accounts the perfect snuggle position, except she was most certainly not supposed to be snuggling with her boss!

"Morning....well late afternoon I think. I set the alarm for four because Jack has to be there a little after five with his class." He had woken up almost a full five minutes before JJ, but unlike her he always woke up very alert, something that being in the FBI so long had trained him to do. He wasn't exactly sure what do to with their current position. On one had he very much didn't mind it, and on the other it was a little awkward. They weren't really married after all, they hadn't even gone on a first date.

"What time?!" JJ asked shooting up in the bed and hurriedly getting up. "And we all still have to get ready! Oh my God!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" He said as he sat up as well, "Listen you go get in the shower and I'll go get the boys up and dressed."

"Okay." JJ said, trying to force herself to relax, "The letter Jack gave me last night said he was supposed to wear clothes that would match his costume underneath it incase they show a little. He has a green turtleneck in the dresser and he can wear his green and blue pajama pants because there's a blue ornament at the bottom of his costume...I'll try and hurry and help you so you can get ready too."

"Hey take your time. I can handle the boys and it takes me all of fifteen minutes to get ready. No rush, okay?" He soothed as he let his feet hit the floor and stood up next to the bed.

"Okay." JJ promised as he disappeared down the hallway, but then a realization hit her. "Oh God what am I going to wear?" she groaned as she grabbed her robe and headed for the oversized shower.

* * *

Finding Jack's empty bed, Hotch moved to awaken the small toddler. Opening the door, he was initially alarmed to find Henry's bed empty. Looking around the room, he saw a tuft of light brown hair peeking out from under the large crib. Crouching down, he found the sleeping boy, sucking on his thumb.

"Hey, buddy. What are you doing down here?" Henry opened his eyes and broke into a wide smile at seeing Hotch crouched down.

"Up!" Henry demanded.

"Why don't we find your brother?" Searching through the home, he eventually found Jack eyeing the costume appreciatively.

Hotch, too, got his first glance at the finished masterpiece. It was a perfect Christmas Tree, ornaments on the front and back, and little blinking lights hooked to a small battery on the inside, and two little places for his arms on the sides of the tree. At the bottom were the blue ornaments, but also presents piled underneath. Looking around, he saw a children's baseball cap with a perfectly made star out of what looked like wire and tinsel.

"Wow! Pretty cool, huh?" Hotch suggested.

"This is better than I even pictured it." Jack said, sitting there in awe.

"Why don't you start getting ready to go?" Hotch suggested as he fixed Henry a small snack.

* * *

JJ stood in front of her closet in her robe, debating on the right outfit to wear. _It needs to be casual, but not too casual. Mom-like_. She mused. In her shopping spree, she had purchased mostly jeans and hoodies, figuring that if she didn't have to dress up for work at the office, there was no way she was going to voluntarily wear nylons. Or high heels for that matter.

Finally deciding on a light blue sweater and black dress pants, she quickly dressed and did her hair. She was busy applying her makeup when Hotch entered the bathroom.

"The costume looks great." He complimented, the wiff of her perfume etching itself permanently in his memory.

"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have added the lights. And I was sure about the presents underneath, I just thought that it needed--"

"It's perfect." Hotch interrupted.

"What do you think of this outfit?" She asked.

"I think it looks great." Hotch remarked. JJ laughed, remembering her experience shopping with the infamous Aaron Hotchner.

_"Okay, what do you think of these jeans?" She asked him, walking out of the dressing room and scrutinizing them tightly._

_"I think they look great."_

_"Hotch, you've said that about everything!" JJ moaned._

_"You know, you should probably get used to calling me Aaron. If I were to see you while we're undercover, and you called me Hotch, it would be blown." He instructed, then seeing the murderous look on her face, conceded. "Fine. I think they look really great." He said smiling._

_"Men!" JJ huffed._

She noticed the way his eyes lingered on her for half a second too long, and smiled to herself. _I guess 'great' is good enough._

* * *

"Over here!" JJ waved frantically to Emily and Sean, directing them to the front row, prime viewing seats that she had staked out. Aaron laughed lightly, he had never expected JJ to be this much of a soccer mom. She had quickly scoped out the best seats, throwing elbows to get other parents out of her way, and marked the entire row for the Jack supporting crowd.

Emily smiled and waved back, grabbing Sean's hand and pulling him in JJ's direction. If Aaron didn't know better, he would have thought he saw his little brother blush. But he knew that Sean was a big, tough, Hotchner, man. Hotchner men did not blush, no matter how cute the girl was.

As Emily and Sean sat on the other side of JJ, Emily couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and finger the earrings her blonde friend was wearing. JJ had always dressed very elegantly, not that she was caught up in appearances, but she always took good care of herself. The red and green earings were a far departure from what her friend normally would wear, but it suited her.

Morgan sat on the other side of Hotch, _definitely_ noticing the flaming cheeks of one Sean Hotchner as Emily grabbed his hand. He was unsure as to the reason of the hurt and anger that boiled inside of him, but remained quiet.

"Ok, it's just about to start." JJ said with a twinge of pride to her voice. She was so proud that Jack had seemed to not only make friends quickly, but find a part in the school Christmas play--even if it was at the last minute. They even had gone over his line probably twenty times in the car just to make sure he didn't forget it.

* * *

"Ok, Reid. Look at that costume! What is she supposed to be, a box?" Garcia said nodding in the direction of the little girl on stage. She, Reid, and Rossi were standing behind the refreshment table, far enough away from the parents that she felt safe in mocking the performance.

"I think she's supposed to be a present." Reid observed thoughtfully.

"What about that kid?" Garcia cried softly, "He's got to be a fairy!"

"He does kind of look like a fairy." Reid admitted. Perhaps it was the sparkling wings, but if the kid was supposed to be an angel, his costume was a little off. _ I think Morgan's date on Halloween had that same costume..., _Reid silently mused. Leave it to Morgan to find a date that would wear a children's costume on Halloween.

"Ooo! Look at Jack! Can you believe that?" Garcia said in awe as she saw the six year old come on stage, and perfectly deliver his one line of "Merry Christmas to all!" before the box added "And to all a good night!" signifying the end of the short play.

"Wow! I wonder where she bought that?" Reid mused.

"She didn't buy that anywhere hot stuff. Emily said Jayje stayed up all night playing little miss fairy godmother." Garcia stated as Rossi turned to eye the costume once more. That was impressive.

"You know, that performance was fairly anti-climactic." Reid said.

"Kid, this is written for 6 year olds, I think there's only so much they could handle." Rossi observed. "Although, I am starting to think that none of these kids have the chops to make it in Hollywood, the city would eat them alive." Rossi joked.

"Aw, Dave, haven't you noticed that child stars never have talent?" Garcia teased back. "Look at the Olsen twins. Poor Mary-Kate and Ashley never did anything after Full House, well at least nothing that really mattered. No big epic movies from that family."

"In all fairness, Jack is portraying talent, look at him dance. I wonder if he gets that from Hotch." Rossi mused, picturing Hotch as a dancing Christmas Tree as the children danced off stage together before they entered the crowd to find their parents. All in all it hadn't actually been that horrible of play, well it didn't hold a candle to Sweeney Todd, but Rossi seriously doubted that children would be doing a play about a serial killer who's girlfriend cooked his victims. Sweeney Todd had been a great story, highly unlikely, but still good enough that he'd bought the DVD when it had come out some years later.

"Oh. My. God. Can't you just see the boss man dancing like that?" Garcia squealed as she bust out laughing. "My eyes are watering I'm laughing so hard." she said as she wiped her eyes so her heavy liner wouldn't start to run.

"I have to admit Dave that was pretty funny..." Reid added as he started to laugh along with his blonde friend. "That one kid in the box just got stuck on her back! Look, Pen!"

"Oh God!" she sputtered as she started laughing again, "Dave you're definitely hanging out with us the next time we all go out together. You're hilarious! I can totally see Hotch the dancing Christmas tree now!"

"Well, don't act so shocked, I have my moments" Rossi chuckled. "Though they do always happen when I'm not trying to be funny..."

* * *

"Ssh! Jack's next!" JJ whispered loudly to Emily and Sean who had been quietly talking the entire thirty minute play. Out of subconscious nervousness for her young "son" she grabbed Hotch's hand tightly, mouthing the words along with Jack.

"And Merry Christmas to all!" Jack shouted happily, before moving out of the way for what JJ surmised was a Christmas present to move to the microphone.

"Oh he was amazing!" JJ said smiling as she leaned into Hotch's side a little. He could only smile at her behavior after watching his son deliver his line in the Christmas play. He knew he'd probably regret it later if it turned out awkward, but he couldn't help from leaning over and putting his arm across the back of her seat and was happily surprised when she leaned into his side even more and let her free hand travel to rub a sleeping Henry's back. To all prying eyes they looked the perfect little family.

"Jenna! Jenna!" a tall dark haired woman shouted once from behind them once the lights came on, and the crowd dispersed.

"Hey Amanda!" JJ shouted back as the dark haired woman approached them toting a toddler and holding the hand of a very hyper elf. "Aw Ella fell asleep too?"

"Oh yea, she was asleep before Tony even got on the stage, and he was one of the first ones." Amanda said with a wave of her hand, "The Christmas tree is yours, huh?"

"Yea he is. How'd you know?"

"Sweetie, that boy couldn't look more like you with that chin of his if he tried!" the woman stated, "Now aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh sorry!" JJ said politely, "Amanda I'd like you to meet my husband Aaron Bonasera, and of course Henry who's sleeping like a log. Jack's over there with Derek, my husband's partner."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Aaron" Amanda answered, "I'd shake your hand, but it seems I don't have a free one right now. With three kids I hardly ever do..."

"I understand, it's very nice to meet you too." Hotch said warmly as he noticed a man he'd seen before walk over to them carrying a little girl who couldn't be older than four.

"Oh hey, Michael this is the Jenna I was telling you about the other night. The woman I met in Wal-Mart when Ella and I were Christmas shopping?" seeing her husband nod she continued, "Well this is her and her husband..."

"Bonasera" Michael stated and held out his hand for Hotch to shake. While the two men were shaking hands, Michael Marras noticed the question in his wife's eyes, "Aaron is a new associate at work" he said simply as if that was the only explanation needed.

"Oh so that means you guys will be at Vito's winter cocktail party on the twenty eighth!" Amanda said excitedly as she realized that her new friend would be there for her to hang out with, "We'll have to go shopping together to get something to wear. The girls and I are actually planning on going tomorrow if you're interested..."

"Would you be able to watch the boys for a few hours?" JJ asked her "husband" who nodded his okay. "Okay, well then sure. I'd love to go with you guys. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"We're all just meeting at that new place, Moretti's, on Clinton street at nine a.m., and riding to Geminola together." Amanda added politely.

"Geminola?" JJ asked confused as she took Henry from Hotch who was still talking to Michael.

"It's this great little place a friend of Maria's owns in the West Village. It's a little out of the way, but we just love it too much not to go." Amanda gushed, "Oh I love the earrings by the way. Tony brought these home this afternoon too." she said as she showed off her Christmas color beaded "A" earrings that matched JJ's "J" ones.

"Oh thanks!" JJ said, her mom-like personality shining through, "I love yours too!"

"Well we'd better get going, Tony seems to be getting pretty sleepy and we still haven't had dinner yet. But I'll see you in the morning, right?" Amanda asked as she nodded her head towards the now yawning elf next to her.

"Of course! Thanks for inviting me. We can take my car too if we need it. I'll give Aaron the car seat so we can use all five seats if we need them." she said politely as both husbands rejoined the two women.

"Oh that's perfect! I mean we can take my mini van, but I really don't want to. You know I love being a mom, but I hate that car!" Amanda informed her new friend, "Something's always wrong with it!"

"I totally understand." JJ agreed, "The car I had before the Liberty was awful too. But, I guess that's what we get for buying an American made car. I've never had a problem with the Jeep, but I guess you need the space with three kids."

"Yeah" Amanda said unhappily, "Maybe when I get old and grey I can get a cool car again. I had this amazing red sports car in college..." she added dreamily. "But we'd better get going. See you tomorrow morning!"

"Bye!" JJ waved to the now retreating woman and her family as Morgan and Jack walked back over to them, but not before they were stopped by Michael who quickly said his hello to his new "brother".

"What's he doing here?" Morgan whispered to Hotch as Emily and Sean congratulated Jack on his performance.

"Apparently Michael's son was the elf at the beginning. Tony and Jack are friends too from what I can tell." Hotch whispered back as Emily and his younger brother walked up to them with Jack.

"Hey guys" Emily said, but not without a tiny yawn escaping her. "Sorry, I guess Pete kinda wore me out today." she apologized.

"Pete?" Morgan asked as he watched Sean slip his arm around Emily's waist casually. Why did that make him want to punch the guy?

"Our neighbor's son. We watched him for the day after her babysitter canceled on her." she informed him like watching the neighbor's baby was something she did all the time, "But we need to get going. Sean has the early shift in the morning at Bella Da Notte. We just wanted to say bye first."

* * *

"Thanks for being okay with me going shopping tomorrow" JJ said as she stood in their bathroom and slipped off her jewelry. The boys had fallen asleep not long after dinner, and she and Hotch were starting to dose themselves.

"Your welcome. I think you deserve a break after what you did for Jack with that costume. It was far beyond anything I ever expected at the last minute." Hotch said sincerely as he leaned he back against the vanity next to where she was standing.

"It was nothing Aaron." JJ dismissed. "I enjoyed making it for him, even if I was a little stressed out this morning."

"Sweetheart that costume wasn't nothing, and Jack loved wearing it so much he might try and fit into it for Halloween next year." He said, hoping she didn't notice the term of endearment that slipped off his tongue.

"Oh well I can just let it out a little then, but it should still fit..." JJ started, already planning for the far off holiday in her mind causing Hotch to chuckle a little. "What's so funny?"

"You." He answered sincerely, still chuckling. "You're the total mom, and don't get me wrong I love that about you, but when I first met you I never thought you would turn out as the ultimate soccer mom. I am happy to be wrong though."

"Oh thanks" she said, a pink blush creeping up her neck. Suddenly feeling very exposed, but oddly excited by the way he was currently observing her every detail. "What? Do I have something on me?" she asked when she realized he was looking at her intently.

"No" he said as he leaned over and softly kissed the back of her neck before walking out of the room. Was he imagining it or had her breathing just hitched a little when he kissed her neck? No. It couldn't possibly be--he must just be imagining things.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! Here's the next chapter, and we just wanna say once again how thankful we are that you all like this story! Also, we know how shameless this is, but we want to plug our newest creation, "Christmas Confrontations", which will be JJ/Morgan and it's the prequel into a larger multi-chapter fic we're planning that we hope to contain one more ship if everyone likes it okay. So if you have any ideas for another ship we can use or any ideas story wise for that one head on over there and review! :)**

**Chapter Eight**

JJ awoke the next morning with Hotch snoring softly in her ear. Not again! She moaned to herself. She had promised herself that sleeping with Hotch would not turn into the fiasco of the other day. Positioning herself far on the other side of the bed, she was sure to wake up where she started. Instead, she found herself in an all too familiar and comfortable cuddling position with Aaron Hotchner. Carefully extracting her leg from between his and pulling herself away from him in order to not wake him, she quickly got up.

The entire house was now quiet, likely the result of last night's performance and outing. Still, Henry was a demanding little boy, and if she was even a moment late with his breakfast there would be tears shed by both her and him. As she stood making his oatmeal she let her thoughts drift back to what her mind had labeled "dangerous territory", also known as that scene in their bathroom last night--why had he kissed her like that? She let, or more like felt, the blush beginning to creep up her neck at the memory, but was quickly brought back to the reason she was up so early--Henry. A soft "mama" coasted over the baby monitor they had set up in the kitchen followed by a louder one, and she quickly abandoned the cooking oatmeal to keep her son from waking up the rest of the house. _Duty calls..._

* * *

"I can't believe they picked Dave's restaurant to meet in this morning..." JJ muttered at the ironic situation as she pulled into the back parking lot of Moretti's which was already covered up with customers--even at nine in the morning. Entering the small restaurant she began searching the room for Amanda, and happily located her sitting at a back table with three other women.

"Jenna!" Amanda said excitedly when she saw JJ walking over, and scooted over to give her a place to sit in the round booth.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Henry just didn't want to get dressed this morning." JJ said apologetically and the other women nodded their understanding. Everyone of them having at least one child.

"Oh don't worry about it honey!" a thirty something Italian women said as she sipped her smoothie. "Christian is almost thirteen and he still gives me trouble in the mornings."

"Still...I didn't mean to keep you waiting. You should have gone ahead and ordered..." JJ added as she flipped open the colorful menu.

"Oh we're just happy to have a day that's not filled with 'Mommy I want this...' or 'Mommy can I have that...' Besides we wanted to scope this place out before the big grand opening tonight." Another woman at the table mentioned, this one the complete opposite of what JJ would've pictured a mafia wife looking like. Her fiery red hair and bright green eyes stood out as one thing--Irish.

"Yea, seriously Jenna don't worry about it!" Amanda said sympathetically, "Now let me introduce you. The quiet one in the middle there is Maria De Luca, then the red head is Caitlin Tangelo, and then the one on the end is Nicola Giordano. She's Vito's wife, they own Bella Da Notte over on eighty sixth."

"Oh, I love that place!" JJ gushed, "My sister in law's fiance just started working there a few months ago, Sean Hotchner."

"Sean is your soon to be brother in law?" Nicola asked, "So that means Emily Bonasera is your sister in law right?"

"Yep. Emily and I actually met before I met Aaron and she was the one to introduce us." JJ said as they waiter approached them.

"Hello ladies. My name is Andre and I'll be your waiter this morning. What can I get you?" the striking Italian man said as he held out his pen and pad.

"We were talking about sharing the breakfast pizza. Is that okay with you Jenna?" Maria asked politely.

"Of course. That sounds great." JJ smiled. "And I think I'm going to try your pomegranate smoothie."

"Very well ladies. I'll put your order in right now." Andre said as he headed off to the kitchens.

* * *

"Penelope, get me info on those people with---" Rossi began, walking into the back closet that the staff had been expressly forbidden from entering. This small room had served as the headquarters for Garcia's technical operation.

"Already on it. Jennifer Bonasera, we know. Amanda, husband Michael Marras. Michael is the lead bodyguard for Vito Giordano. Three kids Tony, Isabelle, and Ella--six, four, eighteen months." Garcia's fingers typed furiously over the keys.

"Maria De Luca, husband Mario De Luca. Mario had a history of robbery as a teenager, but seems to have not been picked up since he turned eighteen. Three kids for them as well--Marcio, Margie, and Steve. Wow, poor Steve." Garcia added sincerely.

"Who else?" Rossi asked, keeping her on task.

"The red head is Caitlin Tangelo, born Caitlin Milligan with ties to the Irish mob. Married David Tangelo--one daughter age seven, Erin, and one son age three, Jacob. Looks like David is wanted for money laundering and suspicion of racketeering. Finally, the one on the end is Nicola Giordano, husband Vito Giordano. One son, Christian age thirteen, and a daughter, Amelia who just had her ninth birthday." Garcia looked up in triumph. That had to be a new record. Four family histories in under 30 seconds!

"Well, it looks like _Jenna_ has found some powerful friends." Rossi said thoughtfully, "Good job Garcia."

* * *

"Jenna you have to try on this pink dress..." Maria said as she walked over to where Amanda and JJ stood carefully searching through the racks of one of a kind dresses.

"Only if you get that chocolate colored one that looked fantastic on you!" JJ challenged her new friend, "It looked fantastic on her, didn't it Amanda?"

"Yea Maria quit your fussing and buy that dress already! Mario won't be able to keep his eyes off you at the party and maybe if you're lucky that won't be all he can't keep off you when you get home..." Amanda said saucily. Maria was a girl after her own heart, sometimes shy and self conscious about her curvy figure, but with a little pushing from the four of them Maria would be walking into Vito's party in jaw dropping style.

"Amanda Marras! I knew there was a reason I liked you..." JJ said as she swatted her friends arm, "But seriously Maria, I know we just met this morning, but I wouldn't lie to you. That dress really does look amazing on you."

"Thanks Jenna" Maria blushed, "Oh okay, I give in! I'll get the chocolate one! Now go try this on missy!" she said as she pushed JJ towards the dressing room. "And I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Yes mom!" JJ answered and they all laughed as she disappeared behind the curtain. _Now how does this... _"Maria I can't believe you, you little sneak. This dress doesn't even have enough fabric at the top to cover half my chest!"

"That's the point Jenna, Aaron will love it!" Caitlin called back joining in on the game, "Now come on out, and let us see the dress on you."

"No, absolutely not!" JJ said adamantly, there was no way this could be called a dress--this was something you wore with your lover in the bedroom. Had to be. "Are you sure this isn't Victoria Secret?"

"Now Jenna, don't act like that isn't going to be our next stop! What do you think we get our husbands for Christmas?" Nicola called deceptively sweet from the next dressing room. "Come out or one of us is coming in!"

"Okay, okay" JJ relented and angrily threw the large purple dressing curtain aside to reveal the tiny pink dress. "I feel naked!"

"Oh sweetie!" Maria said as they all laughed a little with JJ. "Here try this red one...It's better, I swear. It might actually look like an woman's dress instead of a child's dance leotard."

"You swear this one's better?" JJ asked skeptically, "Because I swear Maria, I'll make you buy this pink thing if it's not!"

"Relax Jenna, you're scarring the other customers" Amanda added jokingly, "We promise this one's better."

"Okay, I'll give this one more try. But don't think I don't know that you were all in on that!" JJ yelled as she slipped back in the curtained room. Slipping on the surprisingly elegant simple red dress, she was shocked to find that it fit her almost perfectly. Two thin beaded straps lay gracefully over her shoulders, holding up the dress, and she was fairly happy to find that it showed a little cleavage, but not too much--just the right amount.

"Jenna? Come on out, we wanna see the dress!" Maria called from somewhere nearby as JJ pulled the curtain back to reveal the new dress. "Jenna..." she gasped.

"What? Does it look that bad...?" JJ asked as she looked down at herself. She thought the dress looked pretty good.

"No, no it's perfect..." Caitlin gasped as she came out of her own dressing room in a extravagant emerald gown to see her new friend.

"Seriously?" JJ questioned nervously. She didn't want to look like she was trying to hard or anything. It wasn't like she was going to this party to pick up guys, she couldn't--not that she wanted too.

"Honey, if you don't by that for yourself I'll buy it for you!" Amanda encouraged as she handed over her credit card to the sales girl to pay for her own silver dress. "Michael might be a little unhappy about it, but who cares. That looks fantastic on you!"

"Okay...I'm gonna get it!" JJ said excitedly, but then frowned "But what am I gonna do about shoes? Red? Silver? Black?"

"Oh definitely silver to match the straps! I think these would go perfectly..." Nicola mused as she held up a beaded silver shoe with a medium size heel that reminded JJ of something someone going to a ball would wear. When had she become Cinderella?

* * *

"Hey Henry, what's wrong?" Hotch asked as the little boy woke from his nap. Normally Henry was all smiles unless he was ignored for too long or he hurt himself. The boy had woken up wailing, and didn't seem inclined to stop.

"Up!" Henry commanded crying. "Want mama!" Henry cried.

"Sorry, buddy. Mama's gone."

"Want mama!" The boy cried louder. Hotch looked at his watch _11:43._ Hoping that JJ got home soon, he took the boy over to change him before trying to feed him._ Hopefully something will make him happy._

* * *

"Hello ladies and welcome to Victoria Secret. My name is Sarah, is there anything I can help you with?" a young Asian girl asked as the five women walked into the lingerie store.

"No, thank you. We're just looking around for now." Maria said politely as they dispersed into the store, each heading in a different direction.

When after several minutes everyone had something to try on but JJ, Amanda spoke up, "C'mon Jenna you don't have to show us if you don't want too. It's not us you have to impress..." she said trying to put her friend at ease not knowing that she was doing the exact opposite. But how was Amanda supposed to know that JJ and Hotch weren't really married and were definitely not going to be using any of the items in this store?

"It's not that" JJ lied, her years in the BAU helping her believability, "I just have no clue what to look for. I don't normally wear stuff like this..."

"Ooo so it's that good, huh?" Caitlin asked, suddenly very interested. "Must be if you never have to spice things up with a little lace..."

And to her credit JJ blushed. "Oh. My. God! It really is fantastic, isn't it?" Nicola squealed, "I'm SO jealous!"

"I have no complaints" JJ said honestly. How could she? How can you complain about something you've never experienced?

"Well in that case, maybe you don't want something like the naughty Mrs. Claus outfits we usually get..." Amanda added, "Wouldn't want to cover up what turns that gorgeous husband of yours on, would we?"

"Most definitely not." Caitlin said as she produced a eggplant colored teddy which was completely made of lace. "Here, try this on. I think Mr. Sex God will love it. The perfect way to cover up without _covering up_."

As if on cue her cell phone rang, the sound of the Chipmunks singing Jingle Bells piercing the air. "Sorry, my son loves the ringtone...I didn't have the heart to delete it..."

"Aaron?" she asked into the phone while the others quietly chatted next to her waiting for her to finish the call.

"Mommy?" a tiny voice wondered.

"Jack? Is something wrong?" She asked as she could hear Henry wailing from the other end of the phone. All the women looked at her in surprise, Henry had quite the scream.

"When are you coming home? Henry is loud, and daddy can't get him to calm down." Jack said simply.

"I'll be right back." JJ said as she quickly paid for the garment Caitlin handed her and bid good bye to her friends. So what if she never wore it? She didn't want to draw attention to herself by not buying it when they had all but grilled her on her sex life. _Okay Henry James...What's wrong with you? _she mused as she climbed into her car and headed towards home.

* * *

"Aaron! Aaron, where are you!" JJ yelled as she entered the large home and dumped her bags on the table.

"Upstairs!" He called back almost desperately, and she could hear Henry as she rounded the first step. He was screaming bloody murder.

"What happened?!" JJ asked frantically as she entered Henry's disheveled bedroom. "Why is he so upset?" she asked as she took Henry from Hotch and started to try and quiet him to no avail.

"I have no idea! He just woke up around lunch screaming, and I've tried everything to find out what's wrong!" Hotch said a little defensively. He really had tried everything.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say you didn't. Wait! How long has he been doing that?" JJ asked as she noticed Henry pat his ear gently every few seconds.

"Doing what?" He asked as he followed her into the boys adjoining bathroom.

"Patting his ear like that?" she questioned as she grabbed a wash cloth from the cabinet and held it under the warm running water. "I think his ear's hurting."

"He was doing that when he woke up earlier, I just thought he was telling me his head hurt..." Hotch said as he watched in awe as she placed the warm wash cloth on Henry ear, calming the child.

"Hey, it's okay. There was no way you could have known, Aaron. We just need to take him to the doctor and get it checked out." JJ said understandingly. "I'll just run up King's County ER right up the road. We should be back in a few hours."

"Jack and I are coming with you." He said decisively, grabbing the keys to quell any further debate.

The ride to King's County ER felt like it took far longer than the seven minutes it actually took. Henry's voice had become hoarse, making his cry lower, and seemed to have more frequent hiccups, but the boy hadn't stopped. At this rate, JJ wouldn't be surprised if people living in Wyoming could hear him. Jack sat next to him in the car, his hands pressed firmly over his ears. They waited patiently in the ER, JJ struggled to keep her worry at a minimum, knowing that there wasn't much she could do for the boy that wasn't already being done.

Suddenly, Hotch's phone rang, startling the small family. Looking down, he groaned inwardly, _Vito Giordano_, the caller ID alerted him.

"Brother, we need your services, meet us at the restaurant." Was the message that greeted him. Awkwardly looking at JJ, he debated how he was going to break the news to her that he had to leave.

"J---" He started.

"I know. Go." She said simply. She knew that he couldn't possibly miss whatever these thugs needed him to do---people's lives depended on him. She was just going to have to do this alone.

"Henry Bonasera?" The nurse called, admitting them deeper into the emergency room. Hotch seemed to debate whether to go or to stay.

"Aaron. Go." JJ insisted as she picked up the now whimpering boy and grabbed Jack by the hand, "We'll be fine." And with that she walked firmly into the curtained hospital room.

* * *

"Mr. Bonesera, what took so long?" Vito Giordano asked him. Hotch stood silent for a moment, his jaw clenching. Truthfully, the condescending tone of this man made Hotch want to punch him, but knowing that was not a good idea, Hotch settled for the truth. This moment's hesitation was taken by the mafia boss to be an internal struggle with telling the truth.

"My son was in the Emergency Room, I came as quickly as I could." Hotch explained. Vito nodded appreciatively. He hated when people lied to him, and it was good that this new guy was quickly becoming a part of the family.

"Here's an address, go mess with this guy a little. Not enough that he's not around anymore, but we need him to know that we run this town."

Hotch looked down at the paper and quickly recognized the address. "I understand." He said simply, and turned to walk out the door.

"Take Angelo with you. He needs to see how this is done." Vito instructed. It wasn't that he didn't trust the new guy, he just wasn't sure that he trusted him. After all Angelo was really too stupid to lie to the great Vito Giordano--he'd proved that time and time again.

Hotch's eyes clouded with anger momentarily, then nodded in the direction of Angelo before walking out the back door of the restaurant.

"So....where are we going?" Angelo asked tentatively. Truthfully, this guy scared him to death. He would have been just fine if they had never had to have any interactions, but he always did what the boss said.

"Moretti's." Hotch said quietly.

* * *

"Ma'am what are your son's symptoms this afternoon?" an older nurse asked as she held out her chart, as if ready for a trauma situation.

"Well, my husband was watching them earlier but he called me when he couldn't get Henry to quiet down. From what I can tell he has a little fever and he's been patting his ear gently every few seconds so I think he's trying to say his ear hurts." JJ answered while Jack played with her cell phone. Poor child was so bored and she had nothing for him to play with.

Scribbling down a few things on the chart the nurse informed them that the ER doctor would be in soon, providing something more serious didn't come in while they were waiting. And wait they did, over forty five minutes later a doctor younger than JJ herself stepped into the room and slipped on a pair of latex gloves. "Hello, I'm Doctor Lorenzo and I'll be taking care of your son today. You said you think he could have an earache?"

"Yes, we originally thought he was trying to tell us his head was hurting, but now I think it was his ear all along. My husband also said he thought he had a minor fever earlier this afternoon." she answered as she rocked Henry a little hoping to offer some sort of soothing to the hurting child.

"Is your husband here Mrs.." Dr. Lorenzo started, looking at the chart, "Bonasera?"

"No, he was, but then he was called away to work before we made it back to the room. Does he need to be here?"

"No ma'am" the doctor said sympathetically. His own father had been absent from many of his own visits like this. "I'll just need to look in his ear, but I think you might be right. The nurse also told me his fever had gone down a little, so that's good."

Nodding her okay, JJ stopped rocking Henry much to his dismay, and let the young doctor check his ear for infection. "Yea, you were right. Good call ma'am. Here's a prescription for some ear drops, and some children's tylenol will take care of the fever. If there's nothing else?" No sooner had the doctor finished his statement, Henry spewed all over the young doctor, who was sitting in front of him--vomit covering the doctor's pant legs and shoes. JJ held back a chuckle at the disgusted look that graced the young doctor's face. _ Apparently someone doesn't have kids. _She thought to herself, silently grateful that the little boy had managed to keep all of the vomit off himself and his mother, _Good boy._

"His upset stomach is likely caused by the virus that's been going around, it just needs to work its way out of his system and he should be ok in a couple of days." Dr. Lorenzo said, trying to mask the disgusted look that had permeated his face. "Anything else?" He asked, as though daring her to suggest another problem with the toddler as he wiped off his shoes.

"No, that's all. Thank you." JJ said as she hopped of the table with Henry, after wiping his mouth with a Kleenex, "C'mon Jack." she instructed kindly as the little boy grabbed her hand.

_Okay, now where's a close by pharmacy... _she mused to herself as they exited the hospital doors.

* * *

Rossi exited the back door of his new restaurant. It was opening day, and things seemed to be going well. The restaurant was a little understaffed, but that would come in time. He grumbled at the thought that he, David Rossi, legendary profiler was taking out the garbage while Penelope Garcia flirted shamelessly with every person of the male gender she could get her hands on.

Suddenly, he saw two figures come out from behind some large crates in the alleyway. David Rossi was no idiot. He had grown up an Italian American in Chicago in the sixties, so Hotch's presence was not all that surprising. Knowing what was going to happen didn't stop the punch to the gut from being surprising. Rossi could tell that Hotch was pulling punches, and if he didn't know the man well, he would have thought that Hotch did it unemotionally. Knowing Hotch like he did, he could see how much the younger man didn't want to do this. Rossi played his part well, over exaggerating his reaction to each punch--not enough to draw suspicion, but enough to make it look like each punch was worse than it really was.

A final blow to the face caused his nose to bleed. As Hotch wiped Rossi's blood off his knuckles, the other man with him said softly "Welcome to the neighborhood."

* * *

It was well after eight before Hotch returned back to the Brooklyn home. He softly entered to find JJ and Jack sitting in the TV room watching another Christmas special as JJ rubbed Henry's back softly.

"Hey, how is he?" Hotch asked as JJ turned around. Jack seemed too enthralled in the movie to notice his presence.

"Fine. You missed Old Faithful here throwing up all over doctor _'I'm so young and in demand I can make you wait forever_.' He deserved it." JJ said jokingly. "He'll be fine, it's just an ear infection and probably the twenty four hour virus that's been going around. He just cries every time I put him down, but I'm sure he'll be okay."

"I'm so sorry I had to leave you guys earlier..." Hotch said sincerely and she could tell something else was going on behind his mask, but decided not to question it just yet.

"Aaron..." JJ sighed as she allowed Henry to crawl over to him, "We knew this could happen going in. It's really okay, they just gave him some ear drops and told me to get him some tylenol for the fever. You'll be there next time Old Faithful here decides to throw up on another obnoxious doctor."

"I should've been there today..."

"No. Now stop that!" JJ whispered angrily so not to startle Jack. "There wasn't anything you could've done except sit in that room with us for the forty five minutes they kept us waiting. Besides, it's not me who just got him to sleep it's his favorite person in the world--his 'Da Da'." she said softly before turning to Jack, "Okay lets go brush those teeth and get ready for bed buddy. The sooner you get to sleep the sooner it'll be Christmas eve..."

"Santa comes tomorrow?!" Jack squealed excitedly and took off running for the stairs so fast JJ could hardly keep up. "Slow down buddy! Mommy's tired!"

* * *

"Too bad your brother couldn't make it." Morgan said to Emily. The restaurant was packed, and the team had decided early on that they would establish Rossi's restaurant as their mainstay, so all needed to make an appearance this opening night. The two couples, Emily and Sean and Morgan and Jordan were seated in a small booth in the corner. They had pre-established that Garcia and Emily were old friends, leading to a reserved spot for the FBI team.

"Yeah, they called me an hour ago saying the baby got sick, something about him throwing up in the ER--but, you do what you can." Emily related.

"Well, if I had to come to this, then they should have had to come." Jordan threw out snottily earning a look of surprise from all at the table.

Ignoring the comment from the angry woman at his side, Morgan continued as though she hadn't spoken. "Well, this place is great. A live band? Nice."

"Yeah, look, people can even get up and sing. Like karaoke, only without the hard liquor and a lot nicer." Sean observed.

"Hey, we should go sing a song." Emily suggested, rubbing her hand on Sean's thigh.

"No. I do not sing. Trust me. You do not want to hear me sing. Ever." Sean laughed. Emily had to admit, she had heard him humming once and cringed at his inability to carry a tune.

"Well, you two should go up." Emily gestured to Morgan and Jordan. "It'd be fun."

"Absolutely not." Jordan said, as Morgan joined her at the same time saying "I'm game." He looked at her as she scowled and Emily laughed.

"What? You don't believe me?" Morgan said smiling as Emily laughed harder.

"Sorry, the image of....Derek Sullivan singing in front of a room full of people, it's just a little ridiculous." Emily managed to spit out as the tears formed in her eyes.

"Fine. Watch this." Morgan exited the booth and walked up to the band. Whispering into the piano player's ear, the man in the tuxedo nodded. Morgan approached the microphone as the music began, singing.

_"I'm dreaming of a White Christmas"_ Morgan began, his deep bass voice reminding Emily of Bing Crosby in one of her favorite movies. Transfixed, she could only watch in awe as her partner continued.

_"Just like the one's I used to know. Where the tree tops glisten, and children listen..."_ Every eye in the room was on Derek Morgan, but he really only had eyes for one person, and she could feel his eyes linger on her. His voice was the perfect mixture with the music behind him, clearly on pitch, but low enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She had always had a thing for guys that could sing--especially ones that could sing low. As the song finished, the audience erupted in applause, momentarily forgetting that their music had been performed by a fellow patron and not a paid performer.

Returning to his seat at the booth, Morgan sat smugly as the trio stared at him in silence. Jordan, the first to recover said simply "Guys that can sing are weird" as Morgan laughed. Leave it to Jordan to say something offensive at every turn.

* * *

"Hey" JJ said as she appeared in the TV room again, her face flush from running after Jack and getting him settled in bed. "Would you mind putting Henry down so I can get my new dress and everything upstairs from earlier? I didn't really have a chance when I first got home."

"Sure" he answered immediately, happy to be helping in any way, "Does he need his medicine before I put him down or anything?"

"I actually just gave him his last dose for today right before you got home, but thanks for offering." she said smiling as he nodded and headed up the stairs with her sleeping son cradled into his chest.

Carefully lugging her new dress and the rest of her items up to their bedroom she easily abandoned the little pink bag from Victoria's not-so-secret Secret on the bed to hang up the red dress and beaded shoes. _I can't wear it if it's all wrinkled... _she mused as she grabbed a pair of her warmer pajamas from the dresser and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Moments later a yawning Aaron Hotchner strolled sleepily into their combined bedroom, and the sight of a small pink bag laying haphazardly on the bed caught his eye. Hearing the water running signaling JJ was washing her face, he carefully and quietly let his curiosity get away from him as he emptied the bag on the bed. There staring him right in the face was a deep purple "outfit" made completely out of lace, causing his normally emotionless cheeks to flame bright red, but it was something else that made them match Rudolph's nose--not only was this outfit see through, it barely had enough fabric to cover JJ's tiny body, and it probably wouldn't even reach past her bottom. Hearing the water shut of quickly he hurriedly returned the bag, and himself, back to normal and almost ran into the walk-in closet so she would see any other reactions his body might have had to what was in that pink bag.

"Hey, Henry go down okay?" JJ asked as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a matching pair of flannel pajamas that made her look like a young child. He mentally scolded himself for being even more turned on by the fact that he noticed she was now bra-less. _God, you pervert, she looks like a five year old in those pajamas and you are MORE turned on by that and the fact that she has on no bra. You're going to hell Aaron Hotchner..._He scolded himself, then remembered she was still waiting for an answer.

"Umm..yea he never even woke up." he answered as he tried not to appear flustered while he braved his way into the bathroom and locked the door. _Please don't let her notice something's going on...If there's a God in this world maybe she'll be already asleep when I get out of here... _

After taking his time doing everything from changing into his flannel pajama pants that ironically matched JJ's to brushing his teeth he exited the bathroom twenty minutes later and found he'd gotten his wish. JJ lay peacefully curled up on the right side of the bed sound asleep. _Thank you God!_

* * *

"Derek, That was---" Emily sat dumbfounded as she shook her head. How had she not know that her partner could have ended up as a famous jazz singer if he wanted?

"Really, man. That was _awesome_!" Sean added after Emily's loss for words.

"Thanks." Morgan said smugly as he sipped his glass of wine. It was always nice when you could surprise someone you cared about. He shook his head quickly, _where did that thought come from? _He placed his arm around the back of Jordan's seat, causing her to shift away from him.

"I want to go home." Jordan said leaving no room for discussion. She was in no mood to watch what she considered to be Emily Prentiss throwing herself at Derek. Some women just didn't know when to quit.

"Yes, dear." Morgan said, not bothering to mention that he hadn't finished his meal, and got up to pay the check.

* * *

Hotch awoke early the next morning clutching onto a firm pillow. Without opening his eyes, he was already immensely grateful that the snuggling from two days before had not been repeated, her legs were definitely not between his, and he didn't feel her arms clutched around him. Suddenly, a whiff of peppermint shampoo filled his nostrils. His eyes shot open as he realized that the pillow he had been clutching as though there was no tomorrow was in actuality the lovely Jennifer Jareau. He lay still for a moment, gaining his bearings. It took only a moment to recognize that his left arm was draped around her, his hand precariously resting on her chest. _Great! Now you're fondling her in her sleep! Are there no boundaries with you anymore, you pervert?_ He scolded himself as he extracted himself from the embrace.

Walking into Henry's room, he checked on the little boy who had been such a hand full the day before. "Hey, buddy." He said as he found Henry sitting wide eyed in his crib.

"Da Da, UP!" Henry commanded in a small wimper. It obviously wasn't his usual demenor, but he seemed much more content than the day before. "I hungry!" The little boy whined.

"I know buddy, let's get you some breakfast and then you need to take your medicine." He answered as he picked up the small boy only to be met with a plastic green block to his forehead.

"No! No yucky!" Henry yelled hoarsely, obviously not wanting to take the medicine. Neither of them had noticed a sleep rumpled JJ in the doorway.

"HENRY! No sir! What did I tell you about hitting people with your blocks?" She scolded as she took the block from his hand, "Oh God Aaron you're bleeding!"

Touching his head to confirm her words he felt a small trickle of blood coming from his hairline, "It's just a scratch sweetheart, I'll be fine."

"Put him back down, and at least let me look at in the bathroom and stop the bleeding." She bargained. She couldn't believe Henry had just whacked Hotch in the head with one of his toys.

"Okay, if it'll make you feel better..." He said as he put the little boy back down in his bed and followed her into the boys bathroom. "But I promise I'm fine."

"The last time Henry did that to someone they had to get stitches, it was my mother." JJ confessed as she located the first aid kit and instructed him to sit on the toilet lid. "I'm so so sorry!"

Letting his long fingers encircle her wrist he stilled her hand as it went to wipe his blood away with some gauze, "Jenna, sweetheart. Listen to me, I'm fine. I promise."

"You're sure?" she asked as he let her go and she started to clean the small cut hoping a bruise wouldn't form. She wouldn't be able to live with herself for days if she knew he was walking around with a bruise on his face in the shape of a letter 'A'.

"Positive." He added trying not to notice how close certain parts of her body were to him. "How's it looking?"

"Almost done..." she whispered, biting her lip in concentration and the sight making him almost groan out loud. "There, good as new." she added happily when she placed the spider-man band-aid in place, and backed up a little. He wasn't sure if that made him happy or upset. Part of him really wanted to pull her back to him, but the other part of him, the logical and rational part, made him keep his hands to himself.

"Sorry about the band aid, it's all we have." She added, mistaking the lack of response from him as displeasure at having Peter Parker stuck to his forehead.

"It's fine." He said, wishing that he could say more.

Her fingers tingled with the memory of his skin against hers. They sat in silence for a moment, both at a loss for words. Finally, the wailing of her young son interrupted them.

"I should go." She said quietly and headed for the door while he sat there struggling to find the words to tell her what he was feeling, and something about her behavior made him wonder, albeit briefly, if maybe she felt the spark between them too.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks again for reviewing the last chapter!! This one is quite a bit longer, and because of that fact it's our Christmas present to all of you! We hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday tomorrow and we also hope that you like this new chapter! Please let us know what you think! Also I, ssbailey, am going to shamelessly plug our other story "Christmas Confrontations" again in hopes that you will at least check it out. I know there aren't a lot of JJ/Morgan shippers out there, but even if you're not I think you'll like out upcoming sequel to "Christmas Confrontations" that we're in the beginning stages of planning. So check it out and if you hate it don't worry about it, but if you like it...let us know in a review for that story! :) Thanks so much for being such loyal readers and reviewers. It really means a lot to us!**

**Chapter Nine**

It was almost eight-thirty before Jack joined the trio downstairs in the kitchen. "Santa comes today!" He called, surprising the three of them.

"Yeah, Buddy, why don't you get ready and we'll go do something fun." Hotch instructed.

"Something fun?" JJ asked. She was in need of some fun. "Like what did you have in mind."

Hotch thought for a moment and then thought of the perfect idea. Suddenly having a very out of character moment of nostalgia, he said, "How about we try doing an old family tradition, we used to do it before my dad died."

"Alright, what do you want to do?" JJ said with a smile, feeding in to Hotch's unusual excitement.

"Ice skating. We can go to get hot chocolate afterwards, it is perfect." Hotch exclaimed, glad that JJ was understanding his enthusiasm. As an after thought he added, "We could also call Sean and Emily, it is always good to spend the holidays with family."

"That sounds great." JJ lied. She was so glad to see Hotch excited about something, she had never seen him like this. But, the truth was that she was an absolutely awful ice skater. The last time she had tried, she fell and sprained her own ankle as well as breaking her high school boyfriend's arm. JJ laughed at the irony of the only thing that Hotch had visibly showed emotion about, was the only thing she absolutely hated.

"Ok, I will call Sean and Emily. I will tell them to meet us at the park at 11 o'clock, then we'll go out for lunch." Hotch replied, not catching JJ's hidden disdain for the sport.

"Ok." JJ said in apparent dread. For Hotch usually being a very perceptive person, he was being awfully dense about this.

"OH! And, I'll call Strauss to watch Henry. He seems to be feeling better, but I don't think he should be out today in the cold." Hotch said excitedly as he walked out of the room. JJ fought the pit that was growing in her stomach, this is not going to go well.

* * *

"This is Sean." His brother's familiar voice came over the phone.

"This is Aaron. I was calling to talk to my sister about an old family tradition." Hotch said cryptically, hoping that his brother would understand his message.

"Oh. Emily told me about that. She can't come to the phone, but do you want us to meet you there?" Sean replied, letting his brother know that he had indeed understood the allusion to their childhood. They had discussed deeply the necessity of maintaining the cover at all times. Although Sean may not have been an FBI agent, he knew what it meant to have your life in danger.

"The rink in the park on 42nd. Eleven o'clock." he said pretending to be annoyed at the fact that Emily couldn't come to the phone as he disconnected the line.

* * *

"Thanks for coming," JJ gushed as she opened the door for Erin Strauss. "I know it's Christmas Eve, but Henry's been sick and--"

"I'm sure I can handle it." Strauss interrupted.

Once Jack and Hotch were ready to go, JJ attempted to hand the grumpy boy over to her superior. "Now, he's just had his medicine, so he should be ready for a nap in a few minutes, we should be back before he needs more." JJ instructed as Henry clung onto her tighter.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Strauss assured as she pried the sick child from his mother. Henry began to wail loudly, and it was only when Hotch took him from her that he quieted immediately. Settling him down for a nap, each adult in the home hoped that they would be back before he would awaken.

Once they were satisfied that Henry was settled, JJ, Hotch, and Jack all made their way over to the small neighborhood ice rink. Hotch was practically humming as he pulled into the parking lot of the place and JJ noticed Emily and Sean waiting for them by the entrance. As the three of them exited the car JJ had to practically force herself to calm down. She was panicking on the inside, but to the rest of the world she looked every bit like her usual calm, cool self.

She was debating whether to run for the hills when she felt a strong, warm hand envelop her smaller one. "Thanks for letting us do this Jenna. It reminds me of when things were still good between my parents." Hotch said sincerely, and on a whim he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

As they watched Jack run ahead to hug his Uncle Sean and "Aunt" Emily she sighed and tugged on his hand to get his attention, "Aaron wait."

"What's wrong?" He asked and she noticed his real happy smile starting to be replaced by a fake one.

"It's just...I don't...I don't know if I can do this." she said honestly as she gestured to the somewhat busy skating rink.

"Oh Okay. I'll just get Jack and..." he said, and she could tell he was obviously disappointed and maybe a little hurt underneath.

"No! Listen to me, please. It's not that I don't want to...I love seeing you this happy. I just haven't had very many good experiences ice skating, I'm not even sure if I really know how anymore--not that I ever really did." she admitted and looked down at her feet in embarrassment. She was not usually one to show weakness, and this was definitely one of her out of character moments. But she didn't want to end up hurting him or embarrassing him once they were out there.

When all she got was a sot chuckle in reply to her she wondered why his laughing at her almost brought tears to her eyes. Why did it suddenly matter what he thought? Controlling her emotions as best she could she added without looking at him, "You and Jack have fun and I'll lean on the fence and cheer you on. The sign over there says they have hot chocolate so I'll just drink that to stay warm."

Realizing she had taken his soft chuckle the wrong way when she tried to slip her hand out of his, he quickly tightened his grasp on it. Using his free hand he placed a finger under her chin to get her to look up at him, and when she did he was surprised to see her battling tears in her eyes. "Sweetheart I wasn't laughing at you, I was just laughing at myself. It's hard for me not to think the worst every time we do something because it's all I know. Growing up in the house I grew up in I learned that if you don't expect too much, you aren't disappointed too often for getting less than you deserve. But you make me have to re-educate my brain a little. I mean how you are with Jack, and what you did with that costume at the last minute...well that isn't something that I grew up with or even experienced in my first marriage. To be honest I think Hailey would've just sent Jack out in a green plastic bag for waiting to the last minute to tell her." He said honestly, "You aren't like that, and that's something I love about you, but it just took me a second to realize that you didn't mean we had to leave, you just were a little unsure--and that's okay."

"Really? You're not upset?" she asked as she looked into his dark eyes. "It's just the last time I went skating with someone they ended up with a broken arm and I had a twisted ankle..."

"Jenna?"

"Yea?" she asked, wondering why he hadn't answered her question. Was he really upset?

"Be quiet." he whispered as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "Now, let's go. Today you're going to learn how to ice skate--safely." he said smiling as he lead her towards the entrance where the others were waiting.

* * *

"You dated a professional wrestler?" Hotch teased incredulously, this shocking revelation changed the way he saw JJ. He had been trying to get her to relax the entire time on the rink, she really was a terrible skater. It wasn't that she didn't have the natural ability, she just thought about it too much.

"Only for a month, he had some aggression issues. And in my defense I was in college! I was young and impressionable. And he wasn't professional yet." JJ defended herself. JJ smiled in spite of herself, it was really nice to talk about something real for a change, just as she began to relax, her feet began to slide further apart as she had to fight for balance.

"Jenna, the guy goes by 'Thrasher', of course he had some aggression issues." Hotch said as he steadied her from behind. He was still cursing himself for his bold movement earlier, hoping that he hadn't messed up the friendship that he treasured.

"Alright mister, its your turn. Crazy ex story." JJ demanded once she was firm on the skates again.

"The only ex I have is Hailey, and you've met her." Hotch told her, "Nothing too crazy." Truth be told, he had plenty of stories, but it wasn't right to air all of the dirty laundry from his first marriage.

"She let you go, I'd call that a crazy move." JJ replied, shocked and embarassed at her own boldness. She couldn't believe that she just said that to her boss. Trying to distract him from what she had just said, "So, did you have any pets when you were younger?" Skating forward a little more boldly.

"Yeah, I had a dog, her name was Lucy." Hotch said, stifling a laugh as he quickly caught up with her. What JJ had said had made him a very happy man, but if she wanted to change the subject he'd let her. "How about you, any childhood pets?"

"I had a dog too, his name was Doggie." JJ told him, seeing his face, she swatted him playfully causing herself to lose balance momentarily. "So what? I was not a creative child, and I had to name him something. Doggie seemed like an obvious choice."

"No, really, Doggie is great. It's just...how did you not end up naming Henry 'Baby'? I mean it sounds like 'Baby' would be all that your creative threshold would allow." Hotch teased.

JJ misjudged the footing as she turned to slap Hotch playfully once more, instead throwing herself completely off balance and careening into her unit chief. The pair landed on the ice with a thud as other patrons had to maneuver skillfully to avoid them.

"You know, that always looks more romantic in the movies.' JJ observed as she rubbed her hip that was beginning to ache from the sudden interaction with the ice.

"Now I know about you being dangerous on the ice. Come on, I think you've had enough for the day, time for hot chocolate."

* * *

It was only ten minutes later that Jack approached them with Emily and Sean. "Hot chocolate!" Jack yelled excitedly as he grabbed one of the extra cups of warmth from the table that Hotch and JJ were sitting at.

"Hey buddy, are you ready to go? It's beginning to snow." JJ pointed out hopefully at the small flakes that began to dust the group.

"Are you sure you just don't want to have to get back out on the ice, Jenna?" Emily teased. Skating with Sean had been fun. Watching JJ skate had been extremely fun.

"Well, that might have something to do with it." JJ admitted as she sipped the liquid warmth in her hands.

"I'm fairly certain that _I _don't want to get back on the ice with her, so I think it's about time we head home." Hotch teased as the others laughed.

* * *

"Hey do we have any normal person tylenol or am I going to have to scam a little of Henry's?" Hotch asked as he entered the kitchen to find JJ digging through the fridge for something. His head was beginning to throb from the block hours earlier. Hearing her noncommittal grunt, he smiled and asked "Need something?"

"I think there's some ibuprofen in the cabinet above the stove." JJ answered, her head still buried in the fridge, "You have got to be kidding me! Are we seriously out milk, eggs, and chocolate syrup on Christmas eve?! And I haven't even looked to see if we have any marshmallows to make the rice krispie treats..."

"Rice krispie treats? And why can't we just get milk when everything opens again on the twenty-sixth?" He asked and earned himself a look from her that signaled she thought he had fallen off his rocker.

"Aaron.." JJ said exasperatingly, "How exactly to you think they boys are going to leave milk and cookies for Santa if we don't have any milk or anything but flour to make the cookies with?"

"Okay, point taken. Make me a list of things we're gonna need for the next two days and I'll go to the store and pick them up." he offered and felt oddly proud at the look of relief that washed over her soft features.

"Mommy! Rudolph's over! Can we watch Frosty now?" Jack called from the TV room impatiently.

"Can you put them a new movie in while I make up the list?" she asked, eyes pleading--not that there was anyway he could say no to her anyways.

"Sure. I'll be right back." He added and smile softly as he left the room leaving her to quickly find a pen and paper on which she quickly began scribbling down the short list. _Okay we need milk, eggs, rice krispie cereal, marshmallows, really strong coffee for in the morning..._

* * *

"Hey, don't make any plans for us tonight...It was snowing so hard I barely made it back home." Hotch said as he sat the shopping bags down on the island in the center of the kitchen. JJ was sitting at the breakfast table flipping through a magazine and texting someone on and off.

"Oh. Really? It's already that bad out there?" she asked, quickly typing something else on her phone, "Guess we won't be going to midnight mass after all. Amanda invited us to go with them, but if you think it isn't safe for us to drive I don't want to risk it. There will be other things we can go to..."

"I'm sorry, I know you really like hanging out with her. Maybe the four of us can go to dinner sometime after the holidays." He answered as he shrugged off his coat and placed it on the hook by the back door. "Listen I have an idea, and this one is something that is completely safe. Trust me?"

"You know I do." She answered as she looked over to where he was currently putting away the small amount of groceries, "Now, tell me, what's this big idea you've got on how to entertain two hyper young children inside on the day before Christmas?"

"What if I make us a late lunch and then we can all make cookies together for Santa? By then it should be nap time..."

"No! No nap today. They need to go to bed earlier than usual or we'll only get around an hour's sleep before someone wakes us up to open gifts. Even Henry wakes up early on Christmas, not sure how, but he does."

Hotch was kept from retorting by the phone at his side that began to buzz. _Vito Giordano_. He looked at her and she caught his gaze sympathetically.

"You'd better go." She said sadly. She knew he had to go, but she couldn't help the fear that gnawed at her gut every time he walked out the door.

* * *

It was almost eleven before he returned. He looked around the small home that they shared, the boys long ago having fallen asleep. A half eaten cookie sat out, along with half a glass of milk signifying that Santa had already visited the home. Sighing, he opened the door to their bedroom, his heart warmed from the freezing depths of despair at the sight of JJ eating popcorn while watching a children's Christmas movie special.

"What are you watching?" He asked from his place in the doorway after a few mintues. She looked so peaceful as she watched the simple children's movie.

"Elf" she said sighing, "I usually watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' with my family, but you know what? It's okay, there will always be other Christmases. Want to watch it with me?"

"I'll be right back." He added as he headed back downstairs in search of something. The small twinkle in his eye reminding her of Jack. Within seconds he was back and holding two small gift bags as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I was going to give these to you tomorrow, but I think you might enjoy at least one of them more now."

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything Aaron." she said with a small smile. She could see the small bit of blood on his tie, not enough to mean any real damage to anyone, but enough to add a little to the worry in her stomach. She decided asking him about it could wait, or at least hopefully he would tell her about what happened sometime in the next few hours.

"I wanted too, open them." He suggested easily as he handed her the larger of the two packages.

"Okay...I have something for you too." She said as she tore open the shiny paper to reveal her own personal copy of both "It's a Wonderful Life" and "White Christmas". "Oh...Thank you..." she said sincerely with touch of awe to her voice. "Will you watch them with me tonight? I know we need to go to sleep soon, but I..."

"Of couse I'll watch them with you sweetheart" He said sweetly, the endearment running off his tougne easier with each time he said it. "But first open the other gift..."

Nodding her head she pulled the tissue from the small red bag, and pulled out a square blue jewelry case. "Aaron..." she whispered as she looked up at him.

"Just open it. I want to know if you like it..." He pushed. "Henry helped me pick it out a few days ago."

"Okay" she said quietly as she opened the small blue box to reveal a very simple silver charm bracelet with four charms already added. "It's beautiful...Thank you! What do the charms all mean?"

"The small Christmas tree is a sort of thank you for making this Christmas wonderful even with everything that is going on. The heart is for everything you've done for me, Jack, and for every person I've ever seen you open your heart too. You make people feel safe around you, and that is something so amazing because you've even managed to break down some of the walls I've had around me since I was five years old. The "mom" charm is from Henry and Jack, they think of you as the most amazing mother and I absolutely agree with them. And lastly the star is from me, but I want to wait to tell you what it means. There's some things I need to figure out first before I tell you..."

"Baby...I..I..all I can say is thank you..." she whispered again as she sat there staring at her new bracelet. "Put it on me?"

"Sure..." he said as his profiler side of him completely catching on to her calling him "Baby", but the other side of him just smiled as he hooked the bracelet on her wrist.

"I found out today that our room is the only place that's 'bug free' in this house." He blurted after the silence seemed to stretch between them for a minute. And she could tell by his sudden change of subject that something was deeply troubling him.

"Oh." She said softly, not wanting to pressure him but knowing he needed to talk. "Well, what happened?"

"Fredo picked me up. Told me about the bugs on the way down to the warehouse. There was a man they wanted me to 'take care of'. Everything was going to plan until the NYPD showed up. Some of the younger guys panicked, came in as I was giving the man a small flesh wound on his shoulder, shot him right between the eyes." Hotch said. What he neglected to mention was that he had hidden in a back alley for almost three hours vomiting over the man he couldn't save with Derek right next to him doing just the same thing. Neither one of them had expected to see an innocent man killed right before their eyes tonight, but it relieved her to know that the blood on his tie wasn't his own.

"In all my years, I've had to shoot over a hundred UnSubs. Fifteen of them never even made it from where I shot them before they were pronounced dead. But this, this..." He trailed off. It was interesting how easy it was to talk to JJ, he had never felt this way with Hailey.

"I don't know that it ever gets easy." JJ said, putting the small green bowl full of popcorn on the nightstand and motioning for him to scoot over closer to her. "After Battle, I went home and threw up in my bathroom. I was up the entire night, just picturing it--his face as the bullet hit him, the shock in his eyes as he saw me behind him. I can still remember the feel of my gun as the bullets left the barrel that night." JJ admitted, then immediately began to blush. She hated to appear weak, especially with someone like Hotch that she respected, but she wanted him to know that she could relate.

"What about Tobias?" he asked, as though it suddenly dawned on him that her experience may have been traumatic. He'd been so focused on getting Reid back and figuring out Emily's angle for joining the team, he had barely registered more than the fact that she was okay that night.

"I still have nightmares about those dogs." She admitted quietly. They sat in silence for a moment, looking at each other. "It took me a long time to be able to feel again, I was numb--for a long time--until Will." She smiled sadly. How ironic that the man that had pulled her out of the depressive tailspin of that moment had been the Southern Sleazebag himself. If it wasn't for Henry she would almost wish she had never even given him her number.

"What happened? With Will I mean." Hotch asked quietly as he sat next to her and put his arm around her comfortingly. Together they sat, leaning into the bed frame for support. She snuggled in closer to him, pulling warmth and protection from his body, as though it was now finally safe to share.

"It was fine until about a month after Henry was born. He started getting all possessive, telling me that he was sure I was cheating on him or that he wanted me to quit the bureau and be a stay at home mom to Henry. 'You should want to be home with him JJ. You should've just quit when you found out you were pregnant.', that's what he said to me after everyone left the hospital the night I had Henry. Finally, one day he came home drunk and he...he...umm...tried to get a little forceful with me... So I left him. Three months later I got a paper signifying he wanted to terminate his parental rights. I was thrilled until he sent me a letter last month saying he wanted to see Henry, that he'd gotten him a birthday present. I just couldn't let him after everything, not that he legally had any right to see him anyways, so I just didn't reply. That was the last time I heard from him." She finished. She had never actually told anyone the real reason for the split. Knowing that she worked with a bunch of profilers, she knew that they would leave her alone, satisfied in the knowledge that she could tell them if she wanted to.

"Oh." Hotch added, then felt compelled to share with her as well as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Hailey was sleeping with someone else, she's already engaged to him and it's only been ten months since the divorce--His name's Richard. That was why she wanted to end it, she said he understood her better than I ever did, and you know what? She was probably right, things changed between us after Jack was born." He said sadly as she nodded silently. After another moment of silence, she turned to him questioningly.

"How did you get custody of Jack?" He was a good father, but everyone knew how the courts favored mothers.

"Hailey's fiance, Richard, has a history of suspected molestation. Jack told me that he didn't feel comfortable around him, and I wasn't about to let my son be in danger." JJ smiled softly at the devotion that Hotch had to his son. He pulled JJ in closely, and as she turned to look at him in surprise, he closed the distance between their mouths, his lips touching her soft warm ones.

"Aaron..." She started pulling away, it wasn't that she didn't want this, but she didn't want him to be doing this in a strange attempt to comfort her.

"Shh. Tonight, I just want to feel...Please..." He said, as he looked deeply in her brown eyes. She nodded slightly before wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and pulling him in for another deep kiss, her body moving to straddle his.

* * *

Hours later, well after two in the morning, Aaron Hotchner lay wide awake as his "wife" lay peacefully sleeping curled into his side with his hand running along her bare back. Both of their clothing lay haphazardly all over the floor, her tank top resting on the lamp on the floor lamp nearest the bed, and the only items left on her body were the bracelet he'd just given her and her wedding rings.

They'd just spent the past two hours making love, something that amazing couldn't have been just sex, and it was now, in the dark of night that he realized that he may never be able to walk away from Jennifer Jareau. She'd have to be the one to end whatever this was that happening between them because after tonight there was no way he was ever going to let her go if he could help it.

* * *

When JJ woke up on Christmas morning, she realized that she had, yet again, found herself in a very close position with her boss. She mentally cursed whatever subconscious part of her brain made her seem to search him out while her inhibitions were down.

That was the weirdest dream...JJ pondered before realizing that she was not wearing any clothes under the warm maroon comforter that adorned the bed, and neither was the one and only Aaron Hotchner. She sat up completely horrified and embarrassed, _'Oh God. I was such a mess last night...Did I really let my pathetic crush on my boss get this out of hand?'_ She thought to herself. JJ knew that she couldn't really be with Hotch. Cover or no cover, they could not actually be together--it was an unfair reality of their line of work. JJ also had to deal with pain, that while she had wanted this for far longer than she'd ever admit, Hotch really was forgetting that this was not real. She couldn't blame him, he hadn't had a real family for so long. But the truth remained that even though she was crazy about him, she could not do this with him because he was vulnerable, and she didn't want to be with him just because they were undercover a a married couple. She wanted something that was every bit as real and beautiful as what her parents had, not something that was just going to help prove a cover identity.

"Santa came!" Jack burst into their room quickly, dancing around blindly in his Rudolph PJ's. JJ pulled the cotton sheets to cover her bare chest before Jack could see JJ and his dad completely in the nude and became scarred for life. Knowing she had to get him out of the room quickly, JJ decided to intervene.

"Jack, Sweetie, go brush your teeth, please. Then we'll open presents." JJ called to the young boy before he looked up. Hotch began to stir quietly.

"Okay!" Jack replied simply, running out of the room to complete the task JJ had just given him.

"Aaron! Wake up!" JJ whispered urgently when Jack was out of earshot.

"JJ, wha...what?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"Just to clarify, did what I think happened last night happen?" JJ asked panicked, worried about how absolutely awkward this cover was going to be after this.

"Uh, well I am no Spencer Reid, but the evidence is pointing to the affirmative." Hotch said although he clearly remembered the night before.

"Do you realize that your son almost walked in on us just now! We're both completely naked, together, in the same bed!" JJ alerted him quietly, but firmly. She jumped out of bed and jammed her legs into the navy sweats lying on the floor before quickly pulling a t-shirt from the dresser and dragging it over her head urgently. He smirked a little at the fact that the t-shirt was one of his, but she was completely oblivious.

"Well, its a good thing he didn't." Hotch responded calmly. "And it is only five thirty in the morning."

"But, I can't believe that I--"

"Look. We're both adults, right? This doesn't have to be a big deal, but I don't think it was a mistake." Hotch comforted her, although he knew that for the next ten months he would spend his entire free time convincing her that this wasn't just casual sex between them or just something to numb the pain they both felt. He wanted her, every part of her, and he was bound and determined to get her to realize that.

* * *

"Emily." Sean said in a sing song tone as he sat on the bed they shared. Thus far, their relationship had been completely platonic, but Sean was more than willing to let it grow. He had gotten up early to make her breakfast, and now it was time to wake her up.

"Go away or I will shoot you." Emily moaned and peaked an eye at her alarm clock. "Sean! It's before six! Go away." She buried herself further in the navy silk sheets and pulled the tan comforter over her head.

"Okay well I guess I'll just have to eat these Belgian waffles all by myself... It's a shame, really. I had strawberries with whip cream and everything." He said as he began to lay it on thick, stifling a smile when her head peaked out from under the covers again.

"Waffles? With strawberries?" she questioned like in a small, but excited voice.

"Yep, with strawberries. Too bad I have no one to eat them with..." he said as he sighed playfully. He knew she would never be able to pass up the strawberries, they were her absolute weakness next to any kind of seafood.

"You know, I take back what I said earlier..." Emily started as she eased up from the bed. She had a plan and she didn't want to alert him until she put it in action. As soon as her feet found their way to the floor she screamed happily, "Race you to the kitchen!" before taking off running in that direction.

"Emily! Oh no you don't silly girl..." he called as he started after her, "At least save some strawberries for me!"

* * *

Every night that Morgan had slept in the same bed as Jordan Todd he'd woken up cold and alone on the far left side of the bed while she stayed curled up on the right. Almost like their bodies knew that even in their sleep they didn't want to be together. So why was he being prompted awake by a warm body hovering above him and warm kisses to his neck? Opening his eyes slowly he found a sight that both startled him, and for some reason turned him completely off. Which was something naked hot women in his bed normally didn't do. Jordan, dressed in a Santa hat, heels from what he could feel under the covers, and nothing else, had somehow slipped his boxers off while he was sleeping and was now pressing light kisses down his weak spot as she straddled his waist. Everything about this woman he despised, she had shown her true self during this undercover case, and he wasn't about to let a few hours of fantastic sex change his mind that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her--ever.

"Jordan! Jordan get off me!" He yelled as he pushed her off him angrily and hurriedly redressed in the boxers and sweats near the side of the bed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What?" she asked as she batted her eye lashes innocently. She was apparently not bothered by the fact that she was now sprawled completely naked in front of him. "C'mon you know you want to..." she said seductively as she ran a hand down her hip.

"Are you kidding me?! Seriously, now. Is this candid camera or something? For the love of God PLEASE put something on!" Morgan raged, "You have done nothing but degrade and harass me since we started this partnership and now you try and ATTACK me in my sleep? What the hell Jordan? Did you think I would just forget about everything that you've done for a quick roll in the sack? I'm worth so much more than that. I'm going to talk to Hotch about getting you taken off this case or reassigned somewhere else. I can't do this anymore!" He yelled as he stormed over to the closet and pulled on a Mets hoodie.

"Oh come back to bed baby, you don't mean that..." Jordan said huskily as she flipped over on all fours on the bed, "Why don't you just come and play..."

"Did you not just hear anything I said?" He screamed again this time twice as angry as he pulled on his tennis shoes and headed for the door. "And for God sakes Jordan have some respect for yourself. You don't have to be a whore to have someone care about you." Was the last thing he said as he grabbed his keys and stormed out of the apartment.

Sighing irritably as she heard the door lock angrily behind him she plopped back down on her back and pulled her cell phone from the dresser. After the second ring it was answered, "Matthews."

"Baby, can you come over? I..I need you...No one's home but me and Santa's little helper wants to play..." she said as she added a few little breathy noises in to ensure he would come.

"Jordan.." he groaned happily, "Be there in ten minutes."

* * *

"Thanks Uncle Dave! I love it!" Garcia yelled excitedly as she opened a box containing a pair of highlighter yellow high heels.

"Thank my credit card, that you so blatantly stole and took shopping." Rossi told her sternly. Really, if he had not found her kidnapping his credit card and going on her own personal Christmas shopping spree so funny, he would be furious. But Rossi had enough money that she didn't even make a dent in his finances, and if she had the guts to try that on him...Well, he could respect that.

"And you even got Reid something!" Garcia cried, disregarding his earlier statement. "Open it!" She commanded the genius.

"Thanks..erm, Rossi?" Reid said as he opened the gift. "A first edition Proust novel! I can't believe you found this, it must have cost you a fortune!'

"No problem, kid." Rossi said as he began planning the long overdue revenge. Sure, he could respect Garcia for her guts, but nobody got the best of David Rossi.

* * *

_One mile down..._Morgan thought to himself has he took his impromptu run through the park. He was glad for sometime to clear his mind, he wondered what had gotten into Jordan and why she suddenly decided that after weeks of acting no where near human, she now wanted him. Even to he, an experienced profiler, it made no sense.

Out of habit, he began profiling the people he ran past and why in the world they would be in the park when it was Christmas morning. The first man he past was homeless, probably due to an addiction to gambling, Morgan surmised. The next was a young family, with the way the parents were clutching their young daughter's hand, he assumed that they were using the park merely as a shortcut. They seemed way to worried about the vagrants in the park to be there for the fun of it. Then, Morgan saw a couple that caused him to feel like he had been punched in the stomach. The woman was beautiful in the light falling lightly on her dark hair, her nose ring glistening ever so slightly. She was walking a young puppy with the man she was with. Immediately recognizing Emily and Sean he got an idea.

Morgan knew it was immature, but he couldn't help himself. He grabbed a handful of snow and skillfully rolled it into a ball. Morgan made sure that he rolled it tight, so on impact, it would hurt-- just a little. With the skill of a college football quarter-back, he aimed directly for Sean Hotchner's head and threw. Seeing the snowball hit the chef made Morgan want to throw another one, just at a different location.

Rolling another tightly packed ball of snow, and cursing whatever had drove him to sink so low, Morgan threw the ball at the targeted area. Watching Sean fall to his knees and moan in pain was far more rewarding than he originally anticipated. Emily crouched down to help her wounded cover fiance.

Emily, noticing where the second snowball came from waved. "Derek, I can't believe you!"

"It slipped! I am sorry Sean." Morgan lied, ashamed that he had sunk to the level to actually target out another man's sensitive spot.

"It's okay man, it happens." Sean groaned, still doubled over.

"Derek, stop acting like you are in fifth grade and come over here and meet my new puppy." Emily called smiling, motioning Morgan over to her, the unwelcome intruder, and a small Jack Russell Terrier.

Morgan ran over to her, suddenly missing Clooney, his faithful dog, who was living with his sister Sarah. He felt pity for his poor dog, Sarah was not an easy woman to live with, but then neither was Jordan.

"What's its name?" Morgan asked Emily.

"Bill." She said proudly, and then bent down to the dog. "Bill, go get him. Go boy. Go." She pleaded with the dog who had already jumped into Morgan's arms, then back down, and was now licking Sean's hand.

"Bill?" Morgan questioned, it seemed like an odd name for a dog. But then, this dog seemed a little odd.

"I couldn't name him Fluffy, Clooney was already taken, and some guy in Georgia ruined Viper." Emily teased.

* * *

Across town Christmas morning at the Bonasera's was even more odd than with the other members of the team. Tension and awkwardness between JJ and Hotch seemed to permeate the room so much that even Jack picked up on it.

"Daddy, are you and mommy fighting?" Jack asked innocently as he played with the toy truck he'd just opened.

"No buddy, why?" Hotch said honestly confused. He knew that he and JJ weren't acting like they had been the past couple of days, but did it really look like they were fighting to his six year old son?

"Yea, Jack. Your daddy's right, he and I aren't fighting." JJ agreed. She wasn't angry at anyone but herself for the previous night, and she didn't want Jack or anyone else to think she was made at Hotch. It wasn't like he had forced her, she had been a willing participant, and from the parts that she could remember she liked to think that even thought it could never happen again, she did enjoy it.

"Then why aren't you talking to each other?" the little boy said as if it were obvious as he handed Henry his juice like it was something he did all the time.

A string of sarcastic retorts flew into JJ's mind as she tried to think of an answer to the child's complicated question. She couldn't tell the six year old that sex complicates everything, could she? "We're just tired Jack, that's all." JJ said as she smiled down a Henry who was noticeably feeling better and had hobbled over to where she was sitting. "And I think Old Faithful here might have given me that bug he had. My tummy's a little upset today."

Without even thinking about it Hotch breezed into the kitchen quickly and returned with a small pack of saltines and a bottle water--placing them both in front of her easily and without saying a word at the surprised expression on her face. "Mommy's right buddy. Now, I need someone to help me make pancakes for breakfast, I wonder who can help..." Hotch said in mock concentration.

"Me Daddy! Me!" Jack said his interest diverted to the morning's menu which cause both adults to sigh in relief. Neither really knowing what to say to Jack about what was happening between them because they didn't understand it themselves.

"Okay, you can help. What kind do you want to make?"

"Banana! Please daddy!" Jack squealed as he danced on his heels a little. Banana pancakes were his favorite, and his daddy's were the best kind.

" 'nana! 'nana!" Henry shouted happily as Hotch scooped him up from JJ's lap.

"Hey little man, you wanna help me too?" He asked. Seeing Henry nod in return, Hotch chuckled as he, Jack, and Henry wandered into the kitchen leaving JJ alone in the TV room.

When the sounds of them banging around in the kitchen could be heard from her position she let her shoulders slump as she fell back on the couch. Seeing Hotch with the boys, spending time with them and playing with them, just made her crush on him grow even stronger. Something was going to have to change, and soon, or she was never going to get over him. _And what was that with him bringing me these crackers?_ JJ mused silently as she nibbled on the corner of a wheat saltine. He was making it awfully hard on her to end her silly little crush on him.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: We hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and of course that you LOVE this chapter. :)**

**CHAPTER 10**

"Jenna," Hotch called softly as he entered their bedroom, noticing the bathroom door slightly ajar. "Are you almost ready?"

"You can't rush perfection." JJ observed teasingly as she continued to apply her makeup. "Did the boys get dinner?"

"Yep, and Strauss is here, so we can go whenever you're ready." He said.

"I'm late once and this is all the thanks I get." JJ mumbled under her breath. "Alright, I'm ready." She said as she opened to door.

Aaron Hotchner had seen many extremes in his lifetime. He had been awed by the beauties of nature, seen the depravities that men could inflict upon each other, and witnessed his own son being born into the world. Nothing, good or bad, could have prepared himself for the sight before him. JJ's red dress with beaded straps fit her perfectly curved body as though it had been made especially for her.

"Wow." He said softly, momentarily at a loss for words.

JJ smiled to herself, happy to notice the affect that she had on her boss who had so rapidly become her friend. "You like it?" She asked, doing a small twirl to allow him to see the entire dress.

"You look...stunning." Hotch finally managed to recover.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." she replied with a small blush tinging her cheeks. "I just need to slip on my shoes and then I'm ready to go."

"Okay I'll just get my..." he started, but was cut off as JJ ran to their bathroom with her tiny hand covering her mouth. The sound of her lunch revisiting her once made him cringe a little. Entering the bathroom he found her sitting with her back against the tub, her eyes closed. "This isn't the first time this has happened." He stated, and then moved to get her a cool wash cloth.

"It happened yesterday after breakfast and then again after lunch. Today's been better though, this is the first time it's happened since yesterday. Old Faithful must've really given me that bug after all." She told him as she took the offered wash cloth, and began using it sparingly so she wouldn't ruin her recently applied make up. "I'll be okay, we can still go to the party." she said with a small smile as she stood up with his help, "The nausea is passing."

"No, sweetheart if you're sick they we should just stay home. I'll go send Strauss home..." He said trying to reason with her.

"NO! I just want to get out of the house for a while Aaron. Please? I've been in here since Christmas eve and now it's the thirtieth. I want to go out and mingle with the other people on this planet for a few hours."

"Jenna..." He sighed and she cut of his retort with a wave of her hand. "Look, I promise to say something if I start feeling bad again. That's the best I can offer. Just a few hours is all I'm asking. Please Aaron?"

"Fine. But only a few hours." He reminded her.

* * *

"Jenna! You look incredible." Amanda gushed as they entered the party at Bella Da Notte. "I told you this was the right dress! You and Aaron have to come and sit by us." Amanda practically pulled JJ and Hotch to the table. Hotch recognized several of the faces from the night before. Mario and the guy that had shot the man on Christmas Eve were seated in between two fairly pretty women whom Hotch presumed to be their spouses.

"Oh! Jenna, I love what you've done with your hair." Caitlin commented on JJ's soft curls as Hotch pulled the seat out for her and then sat next to her.

"Yes. I _do_ have a curling iron, although with the boys I don't get to use it much." JJ joked, then realizing that Hotch didn't know everyone seated at the table began the introductions.

"Aaron this is Caitlin Tangelo and her husband David." JJ said and waited for the two men to shake hands, "And this is Maria De Luca and her husband Mario."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Jenna said she had great time shopping with you the other day." Hotch said politely as he put his arm around JJ's chair. After her little scene earlier in their bathroom he was on full protection mode.

"Oh yea, we loved spending time with her too!" Caitlin agreed, "It's just too bad that she had to leave early. How's your son doing? Everything okay?"

"He's feeling much better. The obnoxious doctor down at the ER told me that he just had an ear infection, but the best part was when the poor little guy vomited all over the stupid doctor. It's like he knew that the guy was getting on mommy's nerves." JJ divulged as she leaned into her husband which earned her a small smile from him.

"Oh I totally understand. Margie used to do that all the time." Maria added shyly from across the table.

"Oh yay all my girls have finally made it!" Nicola squealed as she hurried over to the table with her husband trailing after. "Lets have a round of Peppermint Martini's...on Vito here of course!" she added, even though she already had a completely full vodka tonic in her hand. Apparently Nicola Giordano was a little bit of a drinker.

"Maybe later Nic!" Amanda yelled over the musicians that were warming up. "We've all got pretty full drinks right now!"

* * *

"Angelo...go over and talk to her man! How else are you going to ask her to come to the Capo's party? This ain't like in the movies when the guy can ask the girl in with his mind or something." Fredo said as he pushed his partner towards the bar at Moretti's. "Besides we're already late!"

"What am I supposed to say? Penelope isn't just like any other girl, Fredo. She's special!" Angelo whispered nervously. "My normal stuff just ain't gonna work on her."

"Just talk to her, or do something! If you don't we're leaving, I don't want Vera to think I stood her up again." Fredo loved his girlfriend, he really did, but when she was angry he was a little scared of her. Well more than a little, she was David Tangelo's niece after all, and that was one dude he never wanted to cross.

"Okay, okay!" Angelo said as he threw up his hands in surrender, "I'm going!"

* * *

"Aaron, isn't that your sister?" Caitlin pointed out to the group. Sure enough, Emily and Sean had just gracefully entered the party.

"What is he doing here?" Hotch asked under his breath successfully speaking loud enough that the other people at the table could hear.

"He works for the restaurant." JJ pointed out softly. "Come on, let's go say hello."

"Emily! Sean! Don't you look like the perfect couple." JJ gushed.

"Yeah, if he could ever get a real job." Hotch said under his breath as he caught Sean's eye, causing the younger Hotchner to smile.

"Still got the old sense of humor, eh? I bet if you came over for some of my calamari or sushi you would be singing a different tune." Sean insisted. At the mention of calamari, JJ's stomach churned. Not wanting to alert Hotch to her volatile stomach, she politely excused herself as she tried not to sprint to the bathroom.

* * *

"Penelope! What are you doing here?" Emily asked curiously as her friend sat next to her.

"Angelo, here, stopped by Uncle Dave's restaurant asking if I wanted to be his date for this shindig. I did, so here I am." Garcia said simply as Angelo smiled and sat beside her. Truthfully, he would have been more comfortable sitting next to Fredo, or even Mario, but they were both at full tables. Besides, this Sean kid seemed harmless enough.

"You know what I love? Kareoke!" Garcia exclaimed in the minor lull of the conversation.

"Why does that not surprise me?" A deep voice asked, causing the hairs on the back of Emily's neck to stand erect.

"Derek and Jordan Sullivan!" Emily exclaimed in mock surprise. "You have to come and sit by us." Jordan smiled as she grabbed Morgan's hand.

"Emily, I love that color on you!" Morgan looked at Jordan with utter shock. Emily seemed the first person that she was genuinely polite to throught this entire assignment.

"Well, I was just getting Miss Emily to get up and sing us a song." Garica's eyes twinkled wickedly.

"Oh, no! Miss Emily is not going up there alone!" Emily insisted.

"Now, I'm sure Jenna will do it with you." Garcia suggested, seeing JJ emerging from the bathroom. "Jenna!" Garcia waved to her.

"What?" JJ asked sofly as she approached the table.

"Emily doesn't want to do something. You'll go do it with her. Right?" Garcia asked cryptically as their blonde friend looked at the table in confusion.

"Depends. What do you need to do?" JJ asked the brunette.

"Well, they want me to--"

"Nu-uh." Garcia interrupted. "You either get to be a good friend and save your _sister-in-law_ from doing something alone, or you can be a terrible friend and say no. You don't get to know what it is."

"But it won't kill me, right?" JJ laughed, having been the brunt of several of Garcia's antics, she knew that there wasn't much poor Emily could do to get out of this.

"Nope...at least I don't know of anyone who has _recently_ died of it." Garcia said.

"Fine. I'll do it. Now what is it that I'm doing?"

"Karaoke"

Thinking for a few seconds she smiled smugly before answering, "You're on Penelope, but I'm picking the song."

"What? You're okay with her forcing us to sing in front of all these people?" Emily asked incredulously. She most definitely did not want to do this if she could help it.

"Little known fact about Jenna Bonasera--I sang lead alto in the school choir all through high school. This doesn't even faze me." JJ added as she grabbed Emily's hand and almost had to drag her up on the stage in her navy dress and heels. After whispering something to the piano player, JJ whispered to her brunette friend who stood next to the other microphone, "Oh, by the way I hope you know the lyrics for "Sisters" from White Christmas..."

"Why?" Emily asked, trying to hide her nervousness from the crowd.

"Because that's the song I picked" JJ added as the music started.

* * *

Hotch was beginning to worry. JJ had been in the bathroom for an extended amount of time, and he hadn't seen her come out yet. He knew that she was a stubborn and private person, and that even if she were about to die of the bubonic plague she wouldn't tell him it was time to go. He was just about to send one of JJ's many female friends into the bathroom after her when he heard the band begin to play new music loudly.

Turning to see quickly those on stage, he was shocked to see Emily standing in front of the group, seemingly dumbfounded. He had always assumed that she was a little afraid of speaking in front of large groups of people. He noticed in profiling briefings that she would fidget more nervously, though only slightly. But he only glanced at her for a moment before turning his eyes to the blonde apparition to Emily's side as she sang.

_"There were never such devoted sisters, Never had to have a chaperone, No sir, I'm there to keep my eye on her..."_

Hotch could see a startled Emily shoot her blonde friend a look before singing her line_,"Caring, sharing, every little thing that we are wearing. When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome, she wore the dress, and I stayed home..."_

Smiling mischievously at the dark look her friend was giving her JJ continued as the audience, Hotch included, watched in awe of the two women_,"All kinds of weather, we stick together, The same in the rain and sun, Two different faces, but in tight places, We think and we act as one."_

_"Those who've seen us know that not a thing could come between us, Many men have tried to split us up, but no one can"_ Emily continued, silently glad her part was almost over, _"Lord help the mister who comes between me and my sister..."_

_"And Lord help the sister..."_ JJ sang as she drew in a rush of air to hold the note at the end of the last line_, "who comes between me and my man!"_

Seconds passed as the audience stared in shock at the short blonde woman's ability to hold out the last note of the song perfectly, and when she finished the entire place erupted in applause for both Emily and JJ.

* * *

While Hotch may have been captivated by the blonde, Garcia's eyes ignited wickedly as she watched Derek Morgan's observation of the women's performance.

"She's really something, huh?" Garcia asked softly.

"Yeah. I mean who?" Morgan said, failing to look at Garcia.

"Oh, I think you know Sugar Cakes. I'm just surprised it took you so long to figure it out."

"Come on, Angelo. Let's go get some cake!" Garcia commanded her date, leaving Morgan to ponder for the umpteenth time how this assignment would have turned out differently if he and Emily had been assigned together.

He watched every movement the girl in the navy dress made as she meandered back to their table.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Emily shrunk into her seat as JJ moved past them to her own table.

"Emily, you were incredible!" Sean soothed as he put his arm innocently behind her chair. Morgan felt his blood boil in a now familiar fashion.

"You did great Emily." Jordan said sincerely.

Emily, blushing, looked to Morgan, "I know you'll at least give it to me straight, how bad was it?"

"Not bad. You and I should get together sometime, we'd make a good duet." Morgan said, the words escaping his mouth before he thought of how suggestive they sounded. _Or how nerdy._ He thought to himself in disgust.

Emily, however, simply smiled in gratitude. "I think we would make a good duet."

* * *

"Jenna! That was hilarious!" Nicola insisted with a slight slur.

"Jenna, really I wish I had the guts to do that..." Maria said with a smile, slightly shaking her head.

"Really? I'm glad you liked it! It's from my favorite Christmas movie. Emily's friends were going to make her go up, so I volunteered so she wouldn't have to go it alone."

Hotch sat by JJ's side, slightly dumbfounded. He contemplated what he could say to express to JJ how incredible her performance had been. Instead he was interrupted by his vibrating cell phone.

_Home._ The Caller ID alerted him as he nervously answered, pulling himself away from the group.

"Aaron. This is Mrs. Strauss. Your son is ill, I would advise you to come home immediately." Had it not been about his son, he would have found her choice of words extremely amusing--it seemed more like a briefing than a request.

JJ saw his look of concern and was immediately by his side. "The boys?" She asked, his nod in reply led her to excuse them from the group, bidding farewell to all of her friends and Hotch's new 'coworkers.' They were out of the party in three minutes flat.

* * *

"Hey Buddy" JJ said softly as she entered the light blue bathroom Jack and Henry shared to find him in almost the same position she had been earlier with her back against the tub. "Mrs. Strauss called Daddy and me and told us you weren't feeling so good."

"My tummy..." he started but was cut off as he threw up in the toilet again with JJ immediately rushing to his side. "I'm sorry I some on your shoes mommy." Jack said hoarsely once he'd finished for a few minutes.

JJ just ruffled his hair soothingly, "It's okay baby. I just want you to feel better--I can get another pair of shoes, I can't get another you."

"Hey, I just sent Strauss home. Everything okay in here?" Hotch asked as he peaked his head in the door and was answered by Jack retching again.

"Aaron, I think we need to take him to the emergency room...." JJ said worriedly. "This has to be more than an upset stomach, and he's already gotten sick three times since I've been in here for the past twenty minutes. Something's wrong."

* * *

The waiting room at King's County ER proved even more packed than it had the last time they'd been there with Henry, but Jack needed medical attention so if they had to wait forever they would. They had both quickly changed out of their evening wear into warm comfortable clothes, grabbed Henry from his bed being careful not to wake him, and headed hurriedly to the ER two miles down the road.

Two hours and six vomiting episodes later a nurse appeared in the waiting room calling, "Jack Bonasera?"

"That's us!" JJ called back to the woman in bright orange scrubs as Hotch scooped up Jack in his arms while she took Henry and they headed over to the place where the nurse was waiting.

Settling them in another curtained room, poor Jack threw up again before the nurse could even say the cliched line of "The doctor will be right with you."

"Excuse me, I'll get the doctor and be right back. We don't want him getting dehydrated." Nurse Anna, according to her name tag, said with concern as she rushed out of the room.

Nurse Anna returned not two minutes later with Dr. Lorenzo, who apparently remembered the family's last visit and was now wearing a face mask.

"It looks like you've got one sick little boy." Dr. Lorenzo stated after a moment's examination.

"It says here he has Protein C deficiency. Has he been on his meds?"

"Every day. We always give it to him right after breakfast." JJ said, her voice full of worry.

"Ok, Anna, he's going to need to get some fluids, so get an IV started and some antibiotics. Here is a prescription for antibiotics, he should be feeling better in a couple of days. It looks like he has bacterial pneumonia with the same stomach virus that your other son had. Protein C deficiency just amplifies the symptoms, so that's why he has been throwing up so much." The doctor explained. JJ didn't even mind his pompous attitude, though she could tell that Hotch was getting a little annoyed with the young doctor.

Once Dr. Lorenzo left their small curtained area, Hotch whispered to JJ "So, he was the one Henry threw up on?" JJ simply nodded as she held Jack's hand while the nurse started the IV.

Hotch ruffled the hair of the small sleeping boy in JJ's arms, saying simply "Good boy."

* * *

Morgan went for his morning run as usual. It helped him clear his head, especially since Emily's performance the night before. He couldn't seem to get the image of her out of his mind. He continued thinking of Emily with every step that drove him further into the park. He was only stopped from his musing by an obviously pregnant woman, no older than thirty, who was crying on a park bench.

"Hi. Mind if I sit?" Morgan asked kindly.

"What? Oh..yea, sure." The woman asked obviously startled a little. No one had ever stopped to talk to her before.

Easing down slowly next to her he asked "Everything okay?"

"No, everything is NOT okay!" She snapped as more tears fell down her pale cheeks.

Standing up, Morgan apologized, "I'm sorry for bothering you, I didn't mean to upset you more."

"No wait! Look I'm sorry" She sputtered as Morgan rejoined her on the bench, "It's just my fiance died six months ago, he was shot coming out of his office one night, and now I just got kicked out of my apartment because I couldn't pay the rent without a job, and with economy nobody's hiring...How am I going to take care of a baby if I can't even put a roof over it's head or feed it or clothe it?" A fresh stream of tears started down her face again as she moved to stand up, but sat back down suddenly light headed.

"Whoa, hey. Just sit back down there and I'll go get my car and take you to the hospital. I don't think you nearly passing out is good for the baby." Morgan said as he stood and pulled his keys from his pocket, "There's a parking lot about a fourth of a mile away..Do you think you can walk that far?"

"I don't even know you, I can't just get in the car with you...." The girl said obviously trying to calm herself down.

"Look, what am I going to do? Get you pregnant? Someone beat me to the punch. Now don't move until I get back, okay?" Seeing her nod he took off running towards his car.

* * *

"Hey. How are we doing?" Morgan asked as he entered the small hospital room at New York's Presbyterian hospital.

"Better, thanks. The doctor said all that crying made my blood pressure spike and that's what caused me to be light headed." she said easily from where she sat on top of the covers in a pair of scrubs the nurses had given her, "He's just signing my discharge papers now...Where am I going to? I mean it's too cold to stay outside tonight, at least being pregnant it is." she started obvious getting upset again.

"Hey, none of that mama. You're going to come and stay with me until you get back on your feet." He soothed.

"What?! No I can't do that to you...I mean your wife probably won't want some other woman she doesn't even know sleeping in the guest bedroom..."

"We decided to separate this morning. Besides it's a four bedroom apartment and she's never home anyways, part of the reason we decided to take a break from each other." Morgan added as he sat down in a chair next to her bed. "I'm Derek, Derek Sullivan by the way."

"Calleigh. Calleigh Dean." she explained as they shook hands, "But you're not from here. That isn't the accent of a New Yorker. Chicago?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"That's where my fiance, Charlie, was from. We came here because back home things are different, and my parents didn't approve of him being in a relationship with me because he was black. But that's how the old South operates, or at least the small Alabama town I'm from does. It maybe different in the bigger cities, but I wouldn't know about any of that." She answered honestly, her Southern drawl leaking through.

"Well, I don't know what it's like other places, but here we don't let pregnant women figure everything out for themselves. Let's get you out of here, and we can figure everything else out later." Morgan insisted as he took Calleigh by the hand. "But, now, I'm going to take you to get something to eat."

* * *

"Ok sugar, spill. What's up with you and...Aaron." Garcia demanded, still maintaining a little bit of cover in case someone overheard them. She had finally gotten JJ and Emily to come to the restaurant--the only place that they knew they were surveillance free--alone. Garcia had definitely noticed the slight awkwardness between her boss and her blonde friend, and she was more than determined to get to the bottom of it.

"I don't know what you mean." JJ said coyly as she avoided the glare of her two long time friends by sipping intently on her club soda, ever since Henry had been sick, she just couldn't get rid of the upset stomach that seemed to plague her.

"Oh please! A blind man could see the attraction between you two, then the other night it was obvious something had changed." Emily pointed out. She had noticed the attraction between her coworkers since she started at the BAU, but then JJ had gotten together with Will and had been left fairly shattered. She was definitely hoping that there was some magic in the air for her friends.

"Well, we um....we kissed..." JJ stumbled for the right words, she had always been a private person and even divulging intimate details to her friends was a little awkward.

"YES!" Garcia cried with glee. "Tell me there's more!" She commanded, then squealed happily as JJ simply blushed in return.

"Wait! What? " Emily asked, glancing between her two other friends.

"Let's just say that little Jenna here is doing a lot more than just pretending to be married to Mr. Bonasera!" Garcia squealed as Emily clapped her hands with joy.

"It's complicated, okay? We just got to talking, we were both vulnerable, it was Christmas eve, and it hasn't happened since--It was just a kiss." JJ began counting off excuses like a list, but it's not like she could just come out and tell them that it had been way more than a kiss, that they'd actually slept together.

Both women scoffed slightly. "Well, do you want it to happen again?" Garcia asked, dying to know the truth but not wanting to push her friend too far.

JJ blew out a deep breath. "I'm not sure, I ---" she stopped suddenly as she saw a familiar man lead an obviously pregnant woman into Moretti's.

"Is that Derek?" JJ asked, causing her friends to look in the same direction.

"Who is that girl with him? Did you hear that Jordan's off the case for a while?" Emily said softly, unsure why she felt a pit in her stomach as Morgan put his arm protectively around the pregnant woman.

"I don't know who she is, but I'm going to find out." JJ promised.

* * *

"Hey Jenna." Morgan said as he saw her approaching the table that he and Calleigh currently occupied. "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Calleigh Dean I'd like you to meet my partner's wife, Jenna Bonasera." He added with the first happy tone of voice he'd had in days.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Bonasera." Calleigh added, full of Southern politeness.

"Oh its just Jenna." JJ said smiling, "It's nice to meet you too. So where are you from? I'd recognize that accent anywhere."

"I'm from a little town just north of Birmingham, Alabama, about thirty miles. Hanceville only has about nine hundred residents. I lived there my entire life until about eight months ago." she said, her tone not quite sad, but not quite happy either.

"Excuse me sir." a young waiter said as he stood next to the small table, "I'm sorry to interrupt. Would you two like to order?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let you two get back to your lunch, I just wanted to come say hello." JJ said as she left the table, "Bye Derek, Calleigh. It was nice meeting you."

"You too. Good afternoon Jenna!" Calleigh called politely, "Can I have the grilled chicken sandwich?"

"If that's what you want, Calleigh. You can get as much or as little as you like." Derek informed his new friend.

"Okay, thanks" she said with a faint blush that made him smile, and then turned to the waiter, "I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich then with potato salad as my side. Just water to drink."

"You know what? I think I'll have the same." Derek added and the young waiter nodded and left the table. "So..what do you say after this we go do some shopping?"


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the fantastic reviews on that last chapter guys! We hope you like this one too! :)**

**Chapter 11**

"You are going to need bottles." Morgan noted, grabbing a pack of four.

"Not for at least 4 months." Calleigh reasoned. Morgan in response gave her a hard look and defiantly dropped the bottles in the cart.

"Look, you really don't need to do this. I can't ask you to go out of your way like this, not that you aren't already." The pregnant woman pleaded, the last thing she wanted was for the man who was being so kind to her feel obligated into doing more.

Morgan merely added another pack of bottles to the cart.

"Really, I will be fine. It was silly of me to lose control of my emotions like I did earlier today. I can't even begin to thank you for all you have done and you shouldn't feel like you need to do more."

"You are also going to need diapers."

"I will need a baby before I need the diapers." Calleigh said, rubbing her tummy affectionately.

"You are going to need baby clothes." Morgan said, pushing the cart forward.

"I need new clothes before the baby who isn't born yet needs them." Calleigh said sarcastically.

"Good point. Where do you want to go?"

* * *

"So have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Morgan asked as they walked through the aisles of Macy's department store.

"Derek, I'm pretty sure you have to know if it's a girl or a boy first." Calleigh laughed, "What do you think I should name the baby?"

Morgan just shook his head, "Nope, It's a mother's responsibility to name her child, I am not going to steal this from you."

"Why not? I am after all taking all your money." Calleigh teased, then relenting. "I was thinking about Anna Elizabeth for a girl and Jackson for a boy, that was Charlie's last name. I am not sure though, it will really depend on what the baby feels like."

"Feels like? Are you going to ask the baby what name it likes?" Morgan teased back.

"I can't name my baby something that it will hate! It is important that the name and the temperament get along well with each other."

"You sound like Dr. Spock." Morgan threw at her.

A little frustrated, she yelled, "You sound like Dr. Kavorkian."

Morgan stood there for a minute stifling a laugh. "You do know that you just made no sense. Right?"

"I know, isn't he the doctor who did all the mercy killings?" She started laughing hysterically as Morgan nodded in affirmation. "Well, I will come up with a better come back later."

"I don't know about that, calling me Dr. Kavorkian seems kinda accurate." Morgan said mentally adding _"Because you know, I am supposed to be a Mafia hit man."_

* * *

JJ sat on the couch with Jack's head in her lap as he watched a Superman cartoon. She had gotten back from her lunch with her friends a little over an hour ago, to find Jack--who was at least feeling better--finally moving out of his room to the couch. The poor little boy was adorably pathetic, and she couldn't help but try to comfort him. After the four of them had been sitting for a while in the front room, the adults watching Jack carefully for signs of further illness, they neglected to watch the 15 month old who had begun playing in the potted plant that they had sitting in their front room. Realizing the havoc little Henry was reeking on their home, Hotch had cleaned up the mess and then grabbed the toddler to haul him to the bathtub.

"Mommy?" Jack's pathetically listless eyes looked up to her.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Will you get my blankie for me?" JJ's heart melted for the little boy who was trying so hard to be brave even as he had vomited a frightening amount in the past couple of days.

"Sure, buddy." Walking up to Jack's bedroom, she quickly found his favorite blanket--Red and Blue with little ties on it. Exiting his room, she could hear Hotch talking softly to Henry in the bathroom through the door that was barely open. Silently creeping to just outside of the door, she peeked in the room. Hotch sat on the toilet seat, watching Henry play happily in the water.

"Guess what Henry--I'm going to tell you a secret!" Hotch said, whispering slightly.

"See--cret!" The little boy mimicked.

"Good job!" Hotch praised him, then whispered "I know sometimes your mommy likes to think this is all just pretend, but I am falling in love with her, it's possible that I've been falling for her since the day we met." Henry ignored this momentous statement, instead focusing on the toy boat in his hands.

Not hearing the subtle gasp from the woman listening just outside the door he continued, "Everything about her makes me want to be with her even more. Like the way she rearranges the shampoo and conditioner in the shower after I get out to be back just like she had it, or even the fact that she eats those peach cough drops like their candy instead of when she's sick. Not to mention she may be the only person who's actually ever cared about what I thought about anything."

Looking up from his bath Henry connected eyes with his mother, "Mama!"

"Yea buddy, I'm talking about your Mama." Hotch said chuckling a little bit, not realizing that Henry actually saw JJ at the door way. Not that it really mattered if he checked at the door because she had already run down the stairs so he wouldn't have seen her anyways.

* * *

Jack barely made it through his chicken noodle soup dinner before he was passed out again in his bed, his body exhausted from try to get well. Henry had made it to his normal eight thirty bed time, but just barely, and all but demanded that Hotch put him to bed.

"Blankie!" Henry squealed happily when his "Da Da" handed over his favorite blanket for him to snuggle before covering the little boy up. He was asleep before Hotch even left the room.

"Henry's asleep" Hotch said as he entered their bedroom, surprised to find it empty. "Jenna?"

"Aaron I need to ask you something." JJ said softly as she came out of their bathroom wearing her blue robe with her hair falling in it's natural waves down her back.

Startled a little by her striking beauty, even in just a simple bath robe with her face free of make up, he took a second to answer. Sitting on the edge of their king size bed he took a deep breath, "What about?"

"Earlier did you mean what you said?" At his confused look she continued, "I came upstairs to get Jack his blanket and when I went came by the bathroom to check on you and Henry I heard some of the things you told him."

"Jenna, I--" He started, but she cut him off again.

"Did you mean what you said Aaron?" she asked again as she moved closer to where he was sitting.

"Yes" he whispered, but was cut off from saying anything more when she let her robe fall to the ground revealing the dark purple lace outfit he'd found days earlier. "Beautiful" he added before he could stop himself, and was surprised that she didn't mind his arm now coming to rest around her middle.

She smiled a little, but said nothing as she pushed him back on the bed, her lips meeting his in a hungry kiss. Stopping him quickly as he rolled her beneath him, she whispered, "I think I love you too."

* * *

"Penelope! Where have you been all night?" Rossi asked, concerned.

"Angelo took me out to go skating in the park! Then we went 'people watching' where we made up stories about the couples that we saw pass us in the park! It was so romantic!" Garcia gushed happily.

"And you couldn't have called?" Rossi insisted incredulously.

Garcia chuckled at that. Her own parent's hadn't been this nervous when she dated as a teenager, and it was funny to see the older man squirm. "Night, _'Uncle Dave'_." She said, moving past him on her way to her room.

* * *

"Derek, really, let's not make this arrangement more permanent then necessary." Calleigh said in her southern drawl. "I am hoping to be out of here in a few weeks."

"You can stay as long as you want." Morgan assured her.

"You're already being so kind to me, but I can't in good conscience take advantage of that longer than absolutely necessary. When I am back on my feet, I will be out of here."

"And what about when the baby comes?" Morgan asked her shortly.

"Then I will have to figure something out when the baby comes, but I still have a few months to get established."

"Alright, Fine. You go on and let yourself think that you are only here for a couple of weeks, but don't be surprised when you like it so much here, you have no chance at leaving." Morgan said, turning on his well known charm. He gave her the smile that had given him great success in the past. He was not sure why he felt the need to protect this woman, but he did. So, he resolved to do whatever was necessary to help her.

* * *

"Emily, Bill didn't make it outside again." Sean complained. While the dog was cute, Sean was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh Bill, your so cute! But you need to go outside, yes, you do boy!" Emily cooed to the dog. Sean was surprised at how hard it was to grumble when in contact with such adoration and enthusiasm.

"Emily, don't encourage him." Sean said with false authority. Emily couldn't help but note how like Hotch Sean seemed when he looked at her like that.

"Lighten up, Bill is just a puppy who needs a little more time to figure out this whole house training thing. I doubt you were potty trained in a week." Emily responded, defending her dog.

"Alright, okay. I'm sorry. Its just I'm tired of having to was the carpet all the time." Sean apologized. Maybe he should've gotten her that cute goldfish he saw at the store instead.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the wonderful response that we got from the last chapter! You guys are amazing! Let us know what you think of this one too. :) **

**_CHAPTER 12_**

"Sean? Do we have toothpaste?" Emily called from the bathroom, for a moment she stared at her nose. She still was not used to the small piece of metal that was there. Emily appraised herself for a moment, taking in her appearance. While she still looked similar to herself, but not the same. Maybe it was because it had been almost one month since she began the under cover assignment--like the fact she was getting enough sleep, wasn't drinking nearly as much coffee, and the complete lack of stress was altering her already.

"Yeah, it's right here." Sean replied, entering the bathroom. He walked up behind Emily and reached for the drawer where the the Colgate was unconsciously hidden. As his arm accidentally brushed her, Emily felt her heart rate alter and her breathing change a little. She felt silly, like a school girl who had just talked to her crush for the first time. This wasn't new to her, it happened every time she and Sean touched. The time he had to hold her hand for cover nearly gave her a heart attack.

Emily suddenly felt some malcontent, it had been almost a month and Sean still hadn't kissed her. It wasn't like they were really a couple, but even for a cover, it was odd that he hadn't kissed her. Realizing that Sean was still in the bathroom and she hadn't said anything, she mumbled a meager, "Thanks Sean."

"Em, I am willing to make you waffles if you suck up." He said with a smug grin.

The prospect of waffles was far too powerful for Emily to keep up her deep thinking. She ran out of the bathroom like she was running for her life. Only stopping when she saw Bill had woken up. In the hierarchy of priorities of Emily Prentiss, puppy trumped waffles every time.

* * *

Derek Morgan awoke to the smell of his own gourmet breakfast cooking in the large kitchen of his apartment--something he was only used to when his mother visited. The smell of coffee being the thing that drew him awake the most, he climbed out of bed and padded into the kitchen to find a very pregnant brunette frying bacon and eggs. "Morning" he mumbled as he sat down at the table and laid his head down in front off him.

"Morning to you too grumpy" Calleigh giggled as she sat a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. "I take it you're not a morning person, huh?"

"You mean I didn't just go to sleep an hour ago?" He said managing a small joke as he took a long gulp of the hot liquid, "This is the best coffee I've ever had."

"I'll bet you say that to all the ladies" Calleigh quipped as she began fixing him a plate. "Here, eat. I called down to the free clinic and made an appointment for eleven, I want you to go with me if you can. I'm kinda nervous." she admitted quietly.

"I thought we already talked about this?" Morgan questioned with a raised eyebrow, "I told you that I want to be involved, but only if that's okay with you. You don't owe me anything for staying her."

"I know, but I just thought you might be busy with work or something..." she sputtered, her accent growing stronger with her obvious discomfort.

"Calleigh" Morgan started as he laid his fork down on the table, "Did you fix me breakfast this morning because you thought you owed me in some way? That making me breakfast would earn you the right to stay here?"

She thought about lying, or fibbing, but there was honestly no way she could look him in the eye and do that. He reminded her too much of Charlie to do anything dishonest like that, and he'd been way too nice for her to lie. "Maybe. It's just, well I'm Southern, and back home it's sorta ingrained in you from birth to never go to someone's house without bringing somethin. I guess I just thought since I couldn't do that, the least I could do was cook you breakfast in the mornings or something. It's about the only thing I can do around the house anyways."

"Look at me?" Derek asked and waited until her eyes met his before he continued, "I only want you to make me breakfast if you want too. You and I are friends, and friends don't have to do things for their friends to let them stay in their houses. I don't want to find you scrubbing the floors tomorrow morning or anything, okay? You're a my guest, and that means you stay here free of charge for as long as you want."

"Are you sure? I mean I know you say that now, but everyone always tells me I'm a klutz and back home they nicknamed me Bozo for a reason..."

"I don't care if you break everything in this house on purpose or not, you're still welcome here." Derek added seriously, as he continued to look into her eyes, "By the way, I didn't notice it until just now but you have really beautiful eyes. I've never met anyone with one brown one and one blue one before."

"Thanks" she blushed and pushed a bit of her long hair behind her ear, "My Mama always told me that me havin two different colored eyes was because God thought both colors looked too pretty on me to give me just one."

"Well on that I think you're Mama was right" Derek admitted, "Now what's this about a doctor's appointment?"

* * *

Aaron Hotchner had been awake for almost an hour now, his mind going over the night before. Hearing her say she shared his feelings had somehow gave way to making their love making the most passionate and intense experience he'd ever been through--not to mention he'd never felt more cared for, even loved, during the entire experience. Letting his fingers run through her now tangled hair, he felt her begin to stir next to him. "Morning" he whispered when he came face to face with her bright blue eyes.

"Morning" she whispered back, smiling as she gave him a small peck on the lips, "mmm..How long have you been awake? It's what...like six thirty?"

"Six fifteen" he admitted as she settled herself back against his chest, "I just couldn't sleep."

"Everything okay?" she asked as she snuggled into him more, her head resting over his heart as she let his steady heartbeat soothe her.

"Perfect." He said, the one simple word encompassing every feeling he was having right now.

* * *

New years in New York was something Emily Prentiss always wanted to try and now, she was finally getting her chance. It was New Year's Eve and Emily and Sean were going with Reid, Rossi, Garcia ( who would probably force Angelo the Mafia Man to tag along), Morgan, Some girl staying with Morgan, and if they were lucky, Hotch and JJ to Time Square. The couple still hadn't decided whether they would go or not due to Jack and Henry, but Emily was not letting the blonde wiggle out of this that easy. JJ still hadn't told Emily everything that was going on with the her and the boss and Emily was finding out tonight even if she had to use Chinese Water Torture. She decided to give JJ a call and see what exactly was up.

She dialed the number and let it ring until she heard someone come onto the line.

"Hello," Hotch said happily, causing Emily to turn on her profiler skills. The last time she saw the couple things were a little strained, and while Hotch acted well, it wasn't hard to see he was miserable.

"Hey Brother!" Emily replied, laughing slightly at her own little joke. "May I speak with Jenna?"

Emily swore she heard something mumbled that sounded like "And so it begins." She then heard Hotch yell for JJ, the affection in his voice was undeniable. Something was up.

"Hey Em, what can I do for you?" JJ asked over the phone.

"I was just wondering if you were coming tonight."

"No...I am just not feeling all that great and then there are the boys...."

"Didn't Amanda offer to take the boys for the night, so the kids could have a sleep over? Give them to her and take some medicine. You'll be fine!" Emily encouraged, wanting to see how Hotch kissed JJ at midnight. If it was awkward and tense, then he was still in love with her but JJ didn't know it. If it seemed completely normal then it may signify that it wasn't their first time kissing each other. If the kiss turned into a weird, passionate number, than Hotch and JJ hadn't been together yet, but they would be. And if he just didn't kiss her...Well then, Emily would have to give the boss man a talking to.

"I don't know, I haven't been feeling well and...."

"It's New Years Eve, you guys are coming if I have to go over there and take the boys to Amanda's myself."

"Fine." JJ conceded, truthfully New Years Eve in Times Square sounded incredibly romantic, but so did a night at home with Hotch and the boys--especially since Hotch had promised to cook her a candlelight dinner after the boys went to bed. "Where do you want us to meet you?"

"Times Square at eleven." Emily added, secretly proud that her plan to get JJ and Hotch to come tonight had worked. "We want to try and get there before the crowds start to pile in."

"I think we can handle that" JJ added, shooting a wicked smirk over to her "husband" who was making the boys lunch. If they weren't meeting everyone until eleven, and the boys went over to Amanda's after lunch, she and Hotch would definitely have time for their special dinner and anything else that came afterwards. "We'll meet you there." she added as she disconnected the call.

* * *

"Amanda thank you so much for inviting the boys over tonight. I know Jack's been looking forward to playing with Tony all afternoon" JJ said as she walked back to the Marras's front door after dropping off Jack and Henry.

"Oh it's no problem Jenna! Tony doesn't know I know, but he's been planning for him and Jack to stay awake and watch the ball drop on TV. Michael wanted to go down to the square this year, but after last year when we went with Caitlin and David I wanted to stay home."

"I know, I didn't really want to go out this year, but then Emily called and told me I had to come with them." JJ explained.

"That's when I'm glad that Michael's family and I aren't that close." Amanda said sincerely.

* * *

"Derek, thanks for doing this." Calleigh sighed, her southern accent in full swing as she sat nervously on the examination table.

"I told you, you don't owe me anything--this is just what friends do for each other." Morgan replied for what felt like the thousandth time.

"No, I do. You have done so much for me, and we are friends now, but not when you picked me up from that park bench. You helped a perfect stranger and I owe you for that." she said adamantly as she started to swing her foot in front of her nervously.

"You are never going to give up on this repaying me crap, are you woman?" Morgan teased.

"Nope, I am much more stubborn than I may appear." She replied proudly.

"Well then, give birth to a healthy baby and we are even."

"Derek...!" She threatened.

"What? My Mama would kill me if I expected payment from a girl, let alone a pregnant one!" Morgan said defensively.

Their banter was stopped by the female doctor who walked quickly into the room. "Okay, now Ms..." the doctor started then looked at her chart for Calleigh's name, "Dean. I'm Doctor Michelle Wu and I'll be your assigned doctor from now until you have your baby. Do you want to know what the sex of the baby is?"

* * *

"Excuse me just a second" The sonogram technician said politely as he left the room in search of Doctor Wu. His face full of confusion at what he was seeing on the sonogram machine. Finding the older Asian doctor in her tiny office he knocked politely, "Excuse me Dr. Wu? I think I found something on Ms. Dean's sonogram you need to see. The heartbeat is oddly muffled as well."

"Muffled?" she asked and when he nodded she got up and followed him back to the exam room. Sitting down in the technician's vacated chair she placed the probe on Calleigh's growing belly, deciding to do the sonogram herself. "You're right it is muff...wait a minute. Well hello there little one, you've been trying to hide from me and Mr. Phillips haven't you? I guess you're not as happy with all this attention as your brother."

Calleigh's eyes grew wide as she heard the doctor's words, "I'm sorry, but it sounded like you meant that I'm having two babies, but my other doctor that I saw when I first got pregnant told me there was only one heart beat and one baby. Maybe you should see if that machine of yours is broken."

Doctor Wu had to laugh at Calleigh's obviously nervously spoken words. Carefully turning the volume on the sonogram machine up, she placed the probe on Calleigh's stomach again, "Hear that? That's definitely the sound of two heart beats. It just sounds muffled because your daughter is hiding from us behind your son. She's a shy little thing."

"So you're saying she's having two babies now, not just one?" Derek asked in disbelief. "Holy..."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. Congratulations to the...well I guess four of you." Doctor Wu said smiling as she handed Calleigh a towel to wipe off the gel from her stomach. "Here's a prescription for some more prenatal vitamins and something to help the extra nausea you said you were having. Make sure to make another appointment to come back in a month, okay?"

"Okay" Calleigh agreed, still a little bewildered as she pulled down her sweater and took the prescriptions from the doctor. "And yall are sure that I'm having two babies?"

"We're sure Ms. Dean." The doctor laughed again. It was obvious this was the first baby or babies this woman had ever had. "I'll see you next month."

Once they exited the clinic Derek pulled a still shocked and bewildered Calleigh into a tight hug. "So how does it feel to almost be a Mama to not one, but two healthy babies?"

"Where's Martha Stewart when you need her?" slipped out of Calleigh's mouth before she could stop it causing them both to break out in laughter as he let her out of the hug, but was surprised to feel her small, soft hand slide into his as they continued to walk down the street towards the car.

* * *

"Okay Emily Bon-a-ser-a. Did you notice how they were holding hands?" Garcia said conspiratorially as the group met up in Times Square.

"Yes" Emily whispered grudgingly, but quickly covered her tracks when she realized Garcia was talking about Hotch and JJ and not Morgan and this Calleigh woman. "Garcia, when was the last time we saw JJ wear her hair with it's natural waves in it?" she questioned thoughtfully as she noticed that for the first time in a long time JJ's hair wasn't straight as a board or perfectly curled into place.

"JJ's hair isn't naturally wavy, sugar. She says it's only like that after she gets sweaty--OH MY GOD!" Garcia said and covered her mouth at her revelation.

"What? Why "Oh my God"?" Emily asked as she looked over at her stunned friend.

"Em, when was the last time you heard of a person getting all sweaty in the dead of winter?" Garcia whispered and giggled as she watched the same expression she'd just had fall over her friend's face. "That's right mama, JJ and the boss man are doing the dirty."

* * *

**A/N #2: I, ssbailey, would also like to remind everyone to stay away from cookies. Brownies, on the other hand--they're totally OKAY. We even have some of the JJ/Hotch shipper variety, if you like to try one. :)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Sorry guys! I thought I had already posted this chapter! Thank you to Lenni George who wondered about what happened when the ball dropped in her review! Anyways...thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ten" The entire square began to count off, excitement pulsating throughout the air. JJ inched closer to Hotch, pulling herself closer to him in warmth, feeling the warmth of his body melt into hers. This small intimate gesture was not unnoticed by the others. Garcia caught Emily's eye and the pair smirked knowingly.

"Nine" Garcia snuggled into Angelo or 'The Mafia Man' as Emily called him. She hadn't met a man that was better than Morgan at returning her playful banter, but with Angelo, she may have met her match. He quickly put his arm around her, holding her close as they counted down with the rest of the crowd.

"Eight" Sean put his arm around Emily, holding her close and indicating his intentions. He and Emily had become such great friends, and he longed for more. He hoped that this upcoming moment would be the deciding factor in their pursuing of a relationship together. She grabbed his other hand, cuddling intimately against the cold.

"Seven" Morgan felt the now familiar pit in his stomach at the sight of Sean and Emily's cuddling. _Why do I care so much?_ He thought to himself as he saw Calleigh shiver next to him. He immediately put his arm around her for warmth, grateful that if Emily was going to have a New Years relationship that he wouldn't have to watch it alone. Or worse, with Jordan.

"Six" Calleigh felt a slight excitement at Morgan's show of affection. She was so grateful to the man who had done so much for her without a second thought. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face at the intimate gesture of the man she knew as Derek Sullivan.

"Five" Emily felt like she had been punched in the stomach, or worse shot, at the sight of Morgan and this pregnant woman together. Yes, she had Sean's strong arm around her as she could still smell the faint aroma of whatever he had been making in the kitchen. Yes, she was holding his hand in hers. Yes, she and Sean had gotten along incredibly well and she was excited to see their relationship go in a new direction. BUT, Emily Prentiss--for some reason unknown to her--could not pull her eyes off the handsome black man and subconsciously wish that it was herself standing in his arms.

"Four" Angelo was ecstatic. Not only did he get a chance to go out with the beautiful Penelope Russo on New Years, but he could talk to her like he never had been able to with anyone else. He squeezed her even closer, hoping that his further advancements wouldn't be rejected.

"Three" Rossi observed the couples that were with them, feeling strangely like an intruder. Something was definitely going on between the Unit Chief and the Media Liaison, the comfortable way that they fell into each other's arms was no unpracticed coincidence.

"Two" Reid chanted happily. He had never been to New Years Eve at Time's Square before, and he was entirely focused on the dropping ball.

"One" The couples pulled their significant other in for a lingering kiss. Although Emily had thought the ability to profile Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer Jareau's kiss would be telling, she was far too engrossed in analyzing her own kiss with the very good looking Sean Hotchner.

"Happy New Year!"

* * *

"Sean, we need to talk." Emily said, breaking the silence between the pair as they made their way home.

"Okay." Sean said stringing out the last syllable. He was fairly certain what she wanted to talk about, and he wasn't sure he could let go of her just yet.

"Sean, when we kissed tonight....did you feel anything?" She asked carefully. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, they had become fairly close since the start of the undercover and she didn't want to lose that.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." She insisted.

"I felt like I was kissing my best friend. I was looking forward to it all day, and not that it wasn't a good kiss--it was a great kiss--but I just didn't feel anything." Sean admitted.

"So, no sparks? Like at all?" Emily clarified gratefully.

"I'm sorry Emily--" Sean began, feeling terrible for hurting the brunette's feelings.

"NO!" She shouted, realizing she took the clarification question the wrong way. "I felt the same way, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings." She admitted as he smiled at her gratefully.

"So...friends?" He suggested after a moment.

"Friends." Emily agreed happily, though still feeling a pang in her stomach at the thought of Derek Morgan's happy relationship. Why was him dating someone bothering her all of the sudden when it never had before?

* * *

"Jenna, you have to try some of this pie!" Maria insisted as the group of friends gathered for coffee on the last day of January, which had then turned into a quest to find the best pie in all of Brooklyn. The kids were finally back in school, and everything was getting back to normal.

"Oh, I haven't been feeling well lately, I really shouldn't." JJ declined politely, the idea of any type of sweet filling made her stomach roll with disapproval lately.

"Jenna, how long have you been sick?" Nicola asked searchingly. Every time the group had gotten together, Nicola had noticed that Jenna seemed to decline items she had previously enjoyed, stating an upset stomach. Viruses only lasted so long.

"Since Henry got sick around Christmas. Then Jack got sick shortly after, and I just haven't been able to shake whatever bug this is." JJ admitted easily as if it was nothing important for her to be sick at the moment. She had actually been feeling better the past few days--only getting sick once a day instead of twice.

All of the women at the table smirked happily. "Jenna, when was the last time you had your period?" Caitlin asked knowingly.

"Well, it would have been probably two weeks before Christmas, so that's about a month and a half ago, I think. Why?" JJ asked, hoping they weren't about to say what she thought the were.

"You're pregnant!" Maria and Amanda squealed simultaneously.

"No I am not. I was never sick with Henry...or Jack." She added quickly, still completely perplexed. Could it be that she was pregnant? _No. It's not possible._

"Do you use any...protection?" Caitlin asked, though she knew what the answer should be. Jenna and Aaron Bonasera were good Catholics, she'd seen them at Mass the past few Sundays with her own eyes, so Caitlin was fairly certain what the answer would be.

"No." JJ blushed. Thinking back, she remembered how she had discontinued birth control once Henry had been born. At that time, she had been on the pill _and_ Will had used a condom, but she'd still somehow gotten pregnant. Plus, once Will meandered out of their lives she didn't think she'd have a need for it, especially if she'd get pregnant even if she was using it--why waste the money if it just didn't work on her?

"But you're still skeptical." Nicola stated and continued without waiting for an answer, "Okay then. I'll just go buy a test at the bodega next door to confirm it. Don't you dare try and leave while I'm gone either missy!" she threatened teasingly as she grabbed her overly large purse from their booth and headed determinedly to the store right beside the restaurant they were in.

* * *

"So...did Mr. Sex God get his little woman pregnant again?" Caitlin teased, her words sounding odd with her heavy Boston accent.

"I...uh...I'm not sure..." JJ said as she exited the diner's tiny bathroom, completely confused at all four test results.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Amanda asked as she reached out and grabbed one of the tests, taking care to grab the end JJ hadn't peed on. Turning her head to the side slightly as if that would help her understand why the word "pregnant" only faintly showed in the results slot, she continued "Did they all turn out like this?"

"Yep. Everyone single one...." JJ said almost mystified. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she jumped when her blackberry buzzed in her pocket letting her know she had a new text message. Opening the message she had to smirk at Hotch's invitation, _"So...what are you doing tonight at say 9:30? I was thinking I'd make dinner and then maybe you'd let me see that lace thing again..."_When they had first started sending text messages back and forth she had been a little shocked at his boldness, but still pleasantly surprised. It was almost like parts of the old Aaron Hotchner had somehow been amplified and now she was loving every minute of his confidently sexy attitude.

Only Maria seemed to notice the spark that flew into JJ's eyes at the text message's words, but she just smiled and managed to keep the other three women distracted long enough for JJ to send a quick reply of _We'll see..._

"Jenna!" Amanda cried in disgust, "What are you doing?"

"Texting Aaron." JJ admitted sheepishly.

"Oh no! You are _not_ telling Mr. Sex God that you are pregnant over a _text message_, are you?" Caitlin objected.

"I don't even know for sure that I am, plus what's so wrong with that?" JJ asked.

"You can't just tell him in a text, it at least has to be in person." Nicola reasoned.

"And you have to tell him in a fun way! Make it a surprise!" Amanda squealed happily, "Like when I found out I was pregnant with Ella, I put the test in a cake and gave it to my husband! He was so excited!"

"A cake? But you peed on it!" JJ said disgusted.

"That isn't the point! The point is to make it a fun surprise." Amanda clarified. "Everyone tells there husbands in a fun way, didn't you with your other kids?"

"No...." JJ answered truthfully. Since she was not actually Jack's mother, she had no idea how Hotch found out about him, and with Will, she told him on a long distance phone call.

"JENNA! What are we going to do with you?" Caitlin teased, "We all tell our husbands in strange ways, except for Maria." She shot Maria an annoyed look.

"We tried so hard to get her to tell Mario in an exciting way with every one of their children, but she refused. So instead she would just text Mario. It was pathetic!" Amanda informed JJ.

"At least I didn't put my pee-stick in a cake." Maria shot back at Amanda defensively, then blushed slightly.

"Ladies!" Nicola interrupted, "task at hand! We need to find out if Jenna is really pregnant _and_ convince her to tell Aaron in a fun way."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: WOW! Thank you all so, so much for that fantastic response to out last chapter!! We really appreciate it! I know so of you want to see Jordan gone for good, but I hope you like where her character is going in the next few chapters! :) Please let us know what you think!**

**Chapter 14**

JJ had to use all of her skills as a masterful press puppeteer to convince her new 'Mafia Wife Club' friends that she needed to go. After promising them on the lives of her children and her newly purchased shoes that she wouldn't reveal her suspicions to Hotch until after she knew for sure and had a chance to tell him _creatively, _she was finally able to leave the small diner that they had been sitting at.

"Hey, Jenna." A familiar voice startled her as she walked purposefully to her car.

"Reid!" JJ said, as she regained composure. "You scared me!" She insisted.

"Sorry." He muttered awkwardly.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked, noticing how he was shuffling the large bag on his shoulder. Then, recovering slightly, decided to tease her friend that she hadn't seen in a while "Looking for a nice lady?"

"I'm supposed to be a bookie, I was working." Reid defended quickly.

"In the back of an alley?" JJ teased lightly.

"Yeah, some people didn't want to come to the restaurant. Did you know that alleyways account for thirty four percent of where violent crimes occur?"

"No." She laughed lightly, and asked curiously "How much are you up anyways?" She hadn't been able to talk to Reid in months, and she kind of missed his random spouting of statistics.

"Five hundred thirty two thousand four hundred and ninety seven dollars" Reid said after a small pause.

"You're up over half a million dollars!" JJ said in shock.

"What can I say? I'm good at numbers." Reid answered back as if it was totally obvious. Apparently working undercover had taught him a few things on how to control his quirks in public. "But I've gotta get back to Moretti's. Penelope's shift is over in an hour and we're going to a movie. See you around?"

"Yeah, see you around." JJ answered as she watch him go down into the subway station. JJ wasn't sure why she felt suddenly like crying, but quickly dismissed that thought and opened the door to her car.

* * *

Walking into her house twenty minutes later, JJ heard the sound of the shower running up stairs, but Jack and Henry were no where to be seen. Confused she put down her bags and coat and made her way upstairs and into the bedroom to find Hotch just coming out of the shower, only a towel wrapped around his waist as he searched through the closet for something to put on. Slipping off her shoes by the door she quietly snuck up behind him, sliding her arms around his still semi-wet waist and pressing a kiss to one of his shoulder blades. "You smell good." she murmured.

"Thank you" he chuckled, allowing one of his hands to lay on top of hers that were still resting on his defined stomach. "Planning on letting me go so I can get dressed any time soon?"

"What if I don't want you to get dressed?" she asked playfully as her fingers toyed with the top of his towel.

"Jenna..." he whispered hoarsely, trying to control his emotions, "Emily will be here any minute with Jack and Henry---we don't have time, but she did ask if they could stay the night with her..."

"Well it is a Friday, and it's not like Jack will have school tomorrow..." JJ added, excited by the idea of a child free night with Hotch. "We could even go out to dinner..."

"My thoughts exactly. Where do you want to go? Moretti's? Bella Da Notte? Somewhere else?"

"Actually, yeah let's try something different. How do you feel about trying Greek food tonight? I saw this great place over over in the West Village today when I was with the girls." She asked as she loosed her hold on him so he could reach for a long sleeved red shirt.

"I'll go call Emily right now--hopefully I catch her before she get's here--you get ready for a night of fine dining and, if we're lucky, something extra." Hotch said suggestively as she swatted him lightly on the arm.

********

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just keep the boys at our house tonight--Bill loves to have people to play with." Emily replied ending the call while secretly wondering what JJ and Hotch had planned to alter the evening's agenda so quickly. Neither of them were incredibly spontaneous people, and Emily was fairly certain that nothing but a certain _activity_ could change their routine so quickly.

"Jack, how'd you like to go to the park and play with Bill?" Emily asked. Since Sean was at work, she couldn't bear to leave her precious puppy all alone for even the hour that it would take to drive the boys home and come back.

"Pway!" Henry said happily from his car seat, causing the car to erupt in laughter.

"I guess that settles it." Emily said happily.

Once they arrived at the park, Emily clad the boys in their warm clothing. "Stay where I can see you" She instructed Jack as he ran off with Bill while Emily carried Henry to the nearest bench. The boy was just learning to walk, and while watching him fall in the snow repeatedly was a hilarious form of entertainment, she didn't want to wear him out by having him walk all the way there.

She sat on the park bench, closely watching Henry play in the snow, every once in a while seeing Jack and Bill dive into deep piles of snow. Eventually, two lone figures about fifty yards away caught her attention. She recognized the one facing her immediately as Michael Marras, and her FBI training helped her as she watched them from afar. Curiosity changed to shock as the other man turned to leave, and she immediately recognized him as Detective Cooper from the New York Police Department.

* * *

Hotch returned to the bedroom, only to find JJ sitting on the bed fuming with anger. Having been married to Hailey, he was used to sudden emotional changes, but he was a little surprised that JJ could even have volatile emotions.

"Are you ok?" He asked delicately.

"I'm fine." She replied harshly, he could practically see smoke blowing out of her ears.

"Come on, what's wrong." He prodded.

"You bought the wrong shampoo." She said shortly.

"I bought the wrong kind?" He asked, attempting not to laugh.

"YES! When you went to the store today, you bought the wrong kind of shampoo." She said, obviously struggling to control her emotions.

"Well, can't we just use it until it's gone and then buy the right kind?" He asked immediately regretting the obvious question.

"Use it until it's gone? It's the wrong kind! But, what would you know, you don't even leave the shampoo in the right place! Is it so hard?" She suddenly burst out incredulously, any attempt at controlling her emotions was long gone. "I mean, I know that I like the shower a certain way, and I always go back and fix the bottles once you are done, BUT FOR A PROFILER YOU SURE CAN'T EVEN FIGURE OUT HOW TO PUT THE BOTTLES IN THE RIGHT PLACE OR WHAT THE RIGHT ONES EVEN ARE." She yelled, then immediately clapped a hand over her mouth at the possible compromise to their cover.

Uncharacteristically bursting into tears she started to sob almost uncontrollably. "Oh Aaron I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me" she apologized, also secretly hoping he would catch on and gloss over her little "Profilier" slip up. Maybe if it was just the one time she said it, who ever was listening to them wouldn't notice.

He was cut off from consoling her anymore than wiping her tears from her eyes when his cell phone rang, "Emily" flashed on the screen. "I've gotta take it. It could be about the boys."

"I know. I really am sorry."

"I know." he said and gave her a brief smile before answering the shrill ring of his cell phone. "Bonasera"

"I think we might have just caught a lucky break" Emily whispered over the supposedly secure line. Garcia had promised that she'd done her best to keep people from listening in on over their cell phones. "Michael Marras is an NYPD informant."

"Amanda's husband Michael? How do you know?"

"One and the same. I just saw him with Detective Cooper, the guy I worked with during that last case we had here." Emily whispered.

"Well, this should be interesting." Hotch said to himself.

* * *

It had been a little over a week since JJ's friends had forced her to take four pregnancy tests in a public bathroom, and the friends were once again gathered around the table after having dropped their older kids off for school. Neither Strauss nor Emily had been available to watch Henry, so he was joining her on today's escapade.

"Jenna, have you gone to the doctor yet?" Nicola asked as she plucked Henry from JJ's arms as soon as JJ sat down at the women's booth.

"No. I'm sure it's just a virus. I'm fine." JJ insisted, having spent the last week in denial, she wasn't about to resume the stressful line of thinking that the other women enjoyed. Hotch had been called in three different times, and although she assumed he was able to save each one, they were never truly able to talk about it.

"Yeah, you just keep saying that, but three months from now when your stomach is the size of a basketball, we _will _know the truth." Amanda scoffed. "We ordered the breakfast pizza again." She informed JJ who suddenly felt as though her stomach had turned upside down.

"Erm...excuse me." JJ said, covering her mouth, and expertly dodging the returning waiter on her way to the bathroom.

"Not pregnant! Please! A dog could tell that your mommy is pregnant, Henry." Nicola scoffed to the toddler in her arms.

"Mama Sick?" Henry asked thoughtfully as he played with her necklace.

"No honey, mommy's not sick."

"Doc-der?" Henry questioned again and suddenly a light went off in Nicola's head as she saw JJ making her way back to their booth.

"Actually Baby Boy, a visit to my nephew the doctor is exactly what we're going to do." Nicola praised the little boy. "Because you're going to have a little brother or sister." She cooed.

When JJ returned to see this, she looked at the women with disgust. "You are brainwashing my child! What is going to happen when Henry tells Aaron that I am having a baby, and then I am not pregnant?"

"That isn't going to be a problem, because first, you are pregnant. And secondly, you are going to figure out a way to tell your husband today!" Caitlin commanded.

"I thought I was supposed to tell him in a 'special and magical' way, now you want me just to tell him?" JJ asked confused.

"You do need to tell him in a special and magical way, but your going to have to do that tonight, or I will make sure Henry does!" Amanda threatened with a playful smile.

"You wouldn't." JJ said unsure.

"You bet I would. Now grab your keys, we're all going to the hospital together--we have to make sure you don't chicken out." Amanda insisted.

* * *

"Hello I am...Oh no, not you again." Dr. Lorenzo muttered, entering the exam room. JJ cringed as he entered the curtained area. Nicola had insisted that her nephew would be able to help, she didn't know that Nicola's nephew was _this_ doctor. JJ was in no mood to deal with her meddling friends, _this_ obnoxious doctor, and having just been poked and prodded by a nurse to run blood work.

"Tom, this is my friend Jenna, and we need you to convince her that she is, in fact pregnant." Nicola said to her nephew.

"Alright, as long as one of you holds the baby. I don't have time to go change my shirt." He mumbled, shooting little Henry a look of disdain. JJ couldn't help but laugh at the immaturity at the young doctor, was he seriously having a vendetta against an eighteen month-old?

"Mrs. Bonsera, have you had any nausea? Vomiting? " Dr. Lorenzo asked disinterested.

"Yes, but its the flu, I promise! You remember my baby and my son." JJ justified.

"Have you been sleeping more than normal? Strange dreams with deep sleep? Fatigue?"

"I ate too much chocolate before bed, and I have been puking at all hours of the night. Of course I am more tired than usual." JJ said, getting a little annoyed at the doctor.

"Mood Swings?"

"No." JJ said as she saw all of her friends nod yes. "I am not moody!"

"You just keep on telling yourself that." Maria mumbled.

"When was your last period?" the doctor questioned as he wrote something down on JJ's chart.

"I skipped a month, but I was stressed with both boys being sick, so that could be a reason for it."

"Did you take a pregnancy test?" He asked as a nurse came in and handed him a piece of paper.

"Yes." she snapped a little.

"And?" he asked, eyeing her expectantly as he read the results on the paper the nurse had just given him.

"It came back positive." JJ told him begrudgingly, then added "But a weak positive."

"Well Mrs. Bonsera, you are 100 percent pregnant. Congratulations. Here are your test results to prove it. Good to see you again Aunt Nicola, but I really need to get back to work." Dr. Lorenzo said quickly as he left the room without waiting for an answer from anyone in the room.

"We told you!" Caitlin chimed in during the silence that had begun in the small room, "You're pregnant!"

"Oh my God! We still have to figure out a way she can tell Aaron!" Amanda said in distress as she gathered her purse and keys.

All JJ could do was stare down at the piece of paper in front of her. She had been in denial all week, but even she couldn't dispute a blood test. What was she going to do now? Would Hotch even want the baby? She was most definitely not ready for this--they had only just started "dating".

* * *

Mario De Luca had known for a long time that he was in over his head. Yes, he knew that while Vito Giordano was not a good man, he had been able to look the other way as he had placed listening devices in hundreds of homes--homes of men who often ended up 'disappearing' from the area after a while. He also knew that crossing Vito would very well endanger his life, and possibly the life of his family. Mario had always been a loyal person, so what he was about to do shocked himself more than he would ever admit.

"Well, Mr. De Luca, I didn't think you'd come." An older man with greying hair said to him, not looking over the paper he was reading as Mario sat down next to him on the bench. When Mario realized that Vito was completely out of control he'd contacted a friend who'd turned straight from the old neighborhood-NCIS Agent Tony DiNozzo. Tony had then led him to his boss-Agent Jethro Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm not a brilliant man. I have done some bad things in my life, but I want my children to one day know that I have done something good. The death of my cousin was the last straw, his was a Marine like you--Staff Sergeant Theo De Luca. He was only twenty three when Vito ordered the hit on him. I'll help you in anyway I can, what do you need me to do?" Mario asked as he picked up his own newspaper. To the untrained observer, the pair would appear no more than two strangers sitting on the same bench.

"I need information on your boss, Vito Giordano."

* * *

"I expect at least a text message on how he reacts when you tell him. I can't believe our little girl has grown up and gone and gotten herself pregnant--again!" Nicola squealed as she helped JJ load Henry into the back seat of the car.

"But what if I'm too _busy_to text you?" JJ questioned. She was still a little unnerved about this entire pregnancy thing, but now that she knew the truth she had to get on board. It wasn't like her baby was magically going to disappear because she was nervous about how complicated it was going to make things.

"Then I expect a play by play as soon as Aaron lets you out of his Sex God trance. Got it?" Nicola demanded as she shut the back door after getting Henry settled.

"Got it _mom."_JJ teased and waved as she drove away. Pulling up to their two story home ten minutes later, JJ's nerves had done anything but dissipate. Fighting the urge to just drive away, she took a deep breath and climbed out of the car and headed towards the house with a now sleeping Henry in her arms--not to mention a positive pregnancy test results report burning a whole in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Hey" Hotch said simply, but affectionately when he met the mother and son pair at the front door. "Jack wanted to go over to Derek's for the afternoon. Is that okay?"

"Huh?" JJ asked, distracted.

"Jack's at Derek's. That okay?" he asked patiently as he took the sleeping toddler from his mother.

"Oh yeah, fine." she replied absently. "Would you mind putting him down? I want to lay down for a while."

"Feeling okay?"

"Just tired. I promise." she smiled as she slipped off her heavy coat. "We still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course." he answered with a wicked smile as he carried Henry up the staircase to his room.

* * *

"Detective Cooper." A deep voice came on the line.

"Hi, this is SSA Emily Prentiss." Emily had decided that she needed to know for sure that Cooper had an informant in the mafia and not the other way around.

"Well, well I knew you'd call sooner or later" he teased, "To what do I owe this honor?" He finished, instantly remembering her from when she came to solve a case with him. He couldn't forget the girl who gave him tickets to a Mets game.

"Oh, I am just in Chicago, we're working with a very high profile murder that seems to be connected to the Giordano crime family up there in Brooklyn, and I was just wondering what you could tell me about them." Emily lied effortlessly. She was actually on a pay phone in Queens in order to keep herself from being detected by the bugs and wiretaps in her apartment, and she didn't want to take the chance in case her cell phone had been tapped into as well.

"What couldn't I tell you? Well actually, I am jumping the gun a bit. In a few months you will be privileged to everything I know, but right now it would jeopardize an on going operation that will be very beneficial to us." Cooper informed her smugly, and she could hear his grin in his voice.

"Come on, I just need to know if they've hired someone new. This could be the break to find this woman's murderer." Emily lied again, she knew throwing in the small piece about it being a _woman's_ killer they were after would help persuade him.

"This is completely off the record." Cooper cautioned.

"Completely." Emily agreed.

"They hired a new guy, Bonasera--married two kids, one on the way from what the guy's wife suspects. Partnered with a black guy, Sullivan. Hope that helps." He added quietly so the others in the station wouldn't hear him, not all of them were working the case and he wasn't about to mess up what could be the bust of his career. "Listen I've got to get back to work. Let me know if you need anything else and I'll see what I can do."

Emily fought herself from gasping out loud. _Is JJ pregnant?_ But there were far more pressing matters for her to deal with at the moment. "Thanks. I'm actually boarding the jet to Brooklyn right now. Any chance you could meet me for coffee in say Queens? I'll be touching down at LaGuardia in an hour." She asked, knowing he needed to know as much of the truth as she could tell him--which wasn't all that much, really.

"Yea, sure. My shift is almost over. Think you can find a little out of the way coffee joint called Mikey's on 37th? It's about ten blocks from the airport."

"Cooper" she scoffed slightly, secretly glad he'd chosen somewhere off the beaten path, "I know New York City like the back of my hand. I'll see you there."

* * *

JJ lay on the bed that she and Hotch shared for what felt like hours, staring at the ceiling. _How could this have happened? _She moaned to herself. She and Hotch were just beginning a relationship, and how could she tell him now that their relationship would be complicated. _It's already complicated._ A voice in her head pointed out. Her trance was broken by her vibrating cell phone, alerting her of a new text message. '_Have you told him yet? GET ON IT!'_Amanda threatened over the text message.

Sighing, JJ decided that she needed to get rid of the paper that now seemed to be burning a hole in her pocket and her mind. _Hmm, something creative..._JJ thought to herself, smiling as she had never been the most creative person on the planet. Finally she decided her method.

"Aaron?" She asked, coming down the stairs ten minutes later "Will you go to the store and buy more shampoo for me? I need to shower before we go to dinner tonight."

"Are you sure I'm not going to mess it up?" He asked lightly.

"Ha ha." She scoffed, hoping she wasn't giving away her secret. "I thought you'd say that, so here's the bottle for the right kind. Check what it looks like inside before you buy the new bottle--just get the family size if you just want to use some." She instructed. _Ok, so this sounds like I am a complete psychopath, but they told me it had to be fun, and I did freak out at him over the shampoo so I think he'll get it, at least I hope he will._ She mused to herself, hoping he wouldn't just question her motives now.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but years of a previous marriage had apparently taught him not to question such an odd request. "Ok, sure. I'll be back in an hour." He said as he picked up the keys, kissing her quickly before heading out the door.

JJ began waiting impatiently by the front window, expecting him to look at the bottle and notice the missing top immediately, as if almost begging him to look inside the opaque item, but when he didn't she began pacing at the window while she waited for his return. _What if he doesn't look in the bottle? What am I going to say?_ Forty-five minutes later, a frantic Aaron Hotchner rushed back into the house. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he stood for a moment in the entry-way, staring at her in shock.

"Aaron, I--" She began worriedly, hands drifting of their own accord to her still flat stomach--something she didn't really notice, but he did immediately.

He quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her lips towards his. He kissed her soundly, the excitement that he felt in the last few moments bleeding into their kiss. Finally she pulled away from him, wanting to know his reaction, but he managed to speak first.

"I was in the toothpaste aisle when I opened the bottle. I think I made it here in half the time." he said somewhat breathlessly as he stared into her bright blue eyes, noticing that they had turned almost a shade darker than normal.

"So you're not upset?" she asked cautiously, her hope rising that the kiss was a good sign. "I mean we can figure something out if you are. I don't know what, but..."

"Ssh." he whispered, silencing her with a finger gently resting on her lips, "I think completely happy is a better way to put it, I'm most definitely not upset."

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Really" he answered as he reached down and picked her up, holding her to his chest closely as he made his way to the stairwell.

"Aaron! What are you doing? Not that this isn't incredibly romantic, but put me down. I don't want the baby to have a father with a hump on his back."

He said nothing until he reached the door to their now extremely well used bedroom. Leaning in, he kissed her softly and then whispered, "I was hoping to make love to my wife now, is that okay with her?"

"She has no complaints." JJ answered as they entered the bedroom, her last movement that didn't involve Hotch being her closing of the bedroom door and locking it soundly behind them.

* * *

An hour and a half after their conversation found Emily Prentiss sitting at a small table in the back corner of the secluded coffee shop--her back to the wall. It was the easiest way to spot someone she recognized as working for the family before they over heard Cooper's and her own conversation. She'd practically had to call in every favor she had in the Bureau to even be able to tell Cooper the small amount of information she was about to share with the man who was currently getting them coffee, but she trusted him--and that was a lot coming from Emily Prentiss.

"Here. Be careful it's hot and they were out of those heat protector things." Detective Sam Cooper said politely as he sat down and handed her a cup of the steaming coffee. "So why don't you tell me why you wanted to meet me. I know it isn't because you missed me, Emily."

"You're right, it's not. Sorry to bruise your ego." she teased, then grew serious, "You gave me some information earlier on something important, and now I'd like to repay that favor."

"Okay. Shoot." He said conversationally as he took a quick drink of his coffee. The hot liquid almost scalding his tongue.

Pulling a few nondescript files from the bag she carried, she pushed them across the table to him--her eyes scanning the room for "Family" members. "That's all I can tell you, but I hope it helps. If anyone asks you and I were never here." she added quietly, but seriously as she stood up from the table. The last thing she saw as she left the restaurant was the slight widening of his eyes at the file labeled Emily Bonasera.

* * *

Hotch left four hours later to pick up Jack--not that he wanted to leave--because Morgan had said he had some plans that couldn't be altered. Arriving slowly to pick up Jack, he had to try very hard to wipe the grin off his face--something not normally characteristic of Aaron Bonasera, or Aaron Hotchner for that matter. He knocked lightly on the door to Morgan and Jordan's apartment--shocked to see an unfamiliar blonde woman open the door.

"Oh! You must be Jack's father!" Calleigh said, her Southern drawl in full swing as she opened the door and motioned for him to enter.

"Derek," Hotch said, brushing past the woman and entering the home "where's Jordan?"

"_That's_the question of the century." Morgan replied, then seeing the fury in his bosses eyes, responded. "She left. I think she went to a spa for a while--said she couldn't handle it."

"Where. Is. Jordan?" Hotch said coldly, enunciating each word as he attempted to keep himself calm.

"I don't know, maybe you can call her and talk to her." Morgan suggested as he wrote down an address.

"I _definitely_ will be speaking with her."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :)**

**CHAPTER 15**

"Jordan." Hotch entered the small room set up with computers in the back of Moretti's restaurant where he had ordered Jordan to meet him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Derek is impossible to live with." Jordan dismissed, though knowing that the seething anger of Aaron Hotchner was not a good situation to be the brunt of.

"I do not care. You will not jeopardize this operation on a whim." Hotch was infinitely grateful that Rossi had thought ahead and soundproofed the room for Garcia to do any analyst work they needed. At first he hadn't seen the wisdom of it, but now, to have a room that was completely bug free and soundproof was an immense blessing.

"Jeopardize the operation? This operation is a joke." Jordan scoffed. She knew she was playing with fire, but she wasn't about to play the good little FBI agent anymore.

"If our cover is blown, my six year old son and Agent Jareau's eighteen month old baby are in danger, not to mention someone else very special. Why would I put not my own life but the lives of my children on the line unintentionally? In order to save countless lives and to get a very dangerous man off the streets. I would say that this operation is _far_ from a joke." Hotch said, his voice void of emotion making his words all the more stern.

"Sir--"

"No. You will return to living in Agent Morgan's apartment by Friday. Any later, and rest assured, I _will_ make sure that your career with the FBI or any other government agency is over--and that's before any of my team members get wind of what has happened. You have possibly compromised all of us by insisting to move out of the apartment with Agent Morgan. I wasn't aware of what happened, because if I had, we would have been having this conversation weeks ago. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"What was that?" he asked angrily, his voice getting colder by the second.

"Nothing, sir. Sorry. I understand completely."

* * *

A hard knock on the apartment door startled Emily from a very peaceful sleep early Saturday morning. Groaning at being woken up at just after seven am, she rolled over to make Sean open the door, but he was nowhere to be found. The urgent knock sounded at her door sounded again, and she almost had to promise herself chocolate for breakfast so she would get up and answer the door.

Padding to the door quickly, but tiredly, she opened it and was surprised at who she found on the other side. Well not just one someone, but several. "Cooper what is this? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Emily, we can't have this discussion here. Are you going to let us inside or not?"

"Oh, yea. Sure, come on in." she offered, moving to let them in the door. Her hands making the sign for the letters B-U-G-G-E-D, but from the way Cooper was looking at her she knew he had no idea what she was saying. Instead it was a gray haired man at the back of the group who signed back to her.

-We know the apartment is bugged.- he signed easily, nodding his head towards a man she recognized as another one of the husbands of JJ's new friends. -We have a little help to block the signal from them for the next hour.-

-Who are you? And how do I know I can trust him, or you?- she answered as she ushered the group of six inside.

-Agent Gibbs. NCIS. Mario's an informant for us. The two people arguing are Ziva David and Tony...- he started, but stopped when Emily cut him off as she recognized someone she'd known on and off since her rookie FBI days.

"Well if it isn't Tony DiNozzo! What are you doing in my apartment this early? Last I heard you were still in Baltimore." she said, smiling as she pulled her long dark hair into a loose pony tail. "So what brings up back to Brooklyn?"

"Well I thought that was obvious Miss Prentiss." he added with a come hither smirk, making his way towards her to give her a hug.

"You always were a flatterer, DiNozzo. So how have you been working with NCIS for?"

"Almost eight years now. I mean you don't call, you don't write, I was beginning to think you forgot about me." he said, pouting a little. He and Emily Prentiss had actually met not long after he had joined the Baltimore PD and she was just starting out with the FBI in the Baltimore field office. "The Feebs must keep you on a pretty tight leash for you not to at least write."

"Hey, play nice or I'll be forced to mention that incident at the bar the first night we met, or maybe I'll fill you're boss here in on your old college nickname."

"You wouldn't!" he asked, letting her up from the hug. "You promised! This will ruin my reputation, Em. You swore you wouldn't ever tell anyone after both our cases were over."

"Okay, you're right. I did promise not to mention how we actually met, but I never promised about you're nickname, Sex Machine." she teased as she made her way towards the large kitchen, "Coffee anyone?" -Agent Gibbs? Coffee?-

"Sure Agent Prentiss" Gibbs started politely, "Let me help you with that."

* * *

"Remind me again why we had to do this so early in the morning?" Hotch moaned as he loaded a sleeping Henry in his car seat.

"Because we needed to get the soonest appointment possible, and the only opening they had was ridiculously early in the morning." JJ explained, attempting to quell her own fears of apprehension.

"I didn't know hospitals were even _open_ before 8 in the morning." Hotch observed as they got in the car.

"I'm fairly certain that the doctor is doing us a personal favor. Amanda said he's one of the nicest doctors she's been to." JJ informed him, keeping her eyes on the road and fighting the nervousness that was overwhelming her.

"Well, it's nice of her to take the kids on Valentines Day while we head to this appointment." Hotch observed, smiling as he noticed JJ's fists clenching and unclenching as she attempted to calm herself.

* * *

"Okay, so who wants to tell me why my apartment is suddenly crammed with people at seven in the morning on a Saturday." Emily started as she slouched down on the couch next to Cooper, sipping her coffee slightly.

"Em, I told Agent Gibbs about the files you gave me yesterday. He has an informant on the inside as well." Cooper informed her as the others took seats around the small living room.

"Agent Prentiss this is Mario De Luca. He's been working with us on bringing down his boss Vito Giordano, a man Detective Cooper and I have been working to bring down for almost two years." Gibbs started, "You already know DiNozzo, but this is Officer Ziva David. She's a member of my team as well."

" שלום, השוטר דוד." Emily said politely, not even noticing that she'd switched to speaking Hebrew.

"You speak Hebrew, Agent Prentiss?" Ziva asked almost in awe, so far the only other person she'd met that spoke her native language was the Rabbi at her DC synagogue, and even he couldn't speak it conversationally.

"I also speak Farsai. I grew up in the Middle East, my mother is an Ambassador." Emily explained, blushing slightly. Languages were sort of a second nature to her and it was always embarrassing when she did it without thinking.

"Agent Prentiss, Mario is the one who is in charge of the surveillance monitoring for Vito. Michael has been advising Detective Cooper for almost a year on what is going on in the crime family. This is why we can have this conversation right now, but you must realize the gravity of this operation." Gibbs explained, hiding the fact that he was greatly impressed with the female FBI agent so far.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Emily asked, getting to the point.

"We know you didn't give us all of the files. We need to know exactly who you have undercover for this operation." Gibbs insisted in the tone he usually used when he knew suspects were with holding information.

"Why? I am not about to jeopardize the lives of my colleagues just because you think it's your right to know Agent Gibbs." Emily retorted, setting her coffee down on the small table in front of her. Another loud knock sounded at the front door and Emily got up cautiously to answer it. Relaxing a little when she found Jordan on the other side, though not surprised since she and Jordan often went running in the mid-afternoon, she allowed the other woman to enter and ushered her into the living room. "Everyone this is Agent Jordan Todd."

"No, I'm not doing this. Not with her." Michael said angrily and Mario nodded in agreement, both standing up to leave. "We come to you looking for a way out, we give you information on people who we've spent our whole lives being loyal to--even our own friends and families. And you bring Vito's mistress to us in repayment. I apologize Detective Cooper, but I just don't trust her. You, Agent Prentiss--I trust. Her--I don't. If I end up dead over this or my family gets hurt in any way it's on your hands."

"Michael, Mario wait." Emily commanded, then turning to Jordan, loosely contained anger clouding her face, "Jordan, what have you done?" Emily demanded. "I'm sorry, but I have to call Hotch in on this. You may have just gotten us all killed for your mistakes."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Hotch asked as they sat in the examination room at the Woman's Clinic. He certainly felt uncomfortable, but he was also extremely excited for this first appointment with JJ's OB-GYN.

"A little." JJ admitted. Truthfully, she hated any and all doctors. The fact that she had brought both Jack and Henry to a hospital in the same week was a testament to how sick the little boys really were. But, bringing someone else to the doctor was infinitely easier than coming yourself, as JJ had explained to anyone who would listen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bonasera." The doctor entered the room, reading from her chart. "I am Dr. Richard Phillips, it's nice to meet you--and Happy Valentine's day." JJ eyed the doctor warily. He seemed nice enough, with a charming and disarming smile--but he was a doctor, so she wasn't necessarily inclined to trust him.

"Aaron." Hotch introduced himself, noticing JJ sizing up the man that would be caring for her and their unborn child. "My wife, Jenna."

"Well, it is nice to meet you, you can call me Richard--or if you feel more comfortable, Dr. Phillips." He smiled kindly, handing Hotch several business cards. "These are the numbers you can reach me at, call me if there is ever a problem." Then turning to JJ, noticed her tense expression. "So, you don't like doctors, huh?" He surmised.

She smiled at that, "Nope. Not really, let's just get this over with." Luckily the examination went far more quickly than JJ anticipated, though it was still far too long in her book.

"Here is your first sonogram picture, Mrs. Bonasera. Congratulations on having a totally healthy baby." Dr. Phillips said politely as he exited the room leaving Hotch and JJ alone, a stunned, but comfortable silence falling over the soon to be parents.

A loud buzzing sound from Hotch's cell phone startled them both slightly, and he quickly moved to answer the call before the other party hung up. "Bonasera"

"Aaron, we've got a major problem." Emily started, the anger still deep in her tone as she held Jordan by the arm to keep her from leaving, "I think you need to get over to my apartment immediately. You'll understand when you get here."

"Emily" Hotch sighed slightly, "I'm with JJ, we had a few _errands _to run early this morning. We're on our way."

"See you when you get here." Emily replied, disconnecting the call.

* * *

The drive from the hospital to Emily's apartment was made in record time, but it still took almost half an hour. Knocking rapidly on Emily's door, Hotch was surprised to see an old acquaintance by the name of Jethro Gibbs answer the door. Silently ushering JJ and Hotch in, Hotch was astounded to see Jordan sitting on Emily's couch, surrounded by several angry looking agents a detective he remembered working with, Mario De Luca, Michael Marras, and Sean who must have just arrived due to the fact he was still wearing his coat.

"What is going on here?" Hotch demanded surprising many of the occupants in the room at his immediate anger. Silently, both Tony and Ziva thought it almost surpassed how Gibbs got during a case without many leads.

"Oh no! First you bring her, and then you bring the most sadistic man I've ever met? There's no way he's FBI!" Mario began, moving towards the door hurriedly.

"Cooper, you should see what Sullivan and this guy have done to anyone who has gotten in the Capo's way, it's sick." Micheal yelled, pointing at Hotch. Emily tried to stifle a laugh, but failed, chuckling loudly at the Mob Man's bewildered look.

"Micheal, Mario, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner, he and a small team have been trying to infiltrate the Giordano Crime Family for the past three months, they're trying to help us end this." Cooper tried to explain from the little he knew from the files Emily had given him.

"No way! If he were undercover than why would he bring his wife? Or his kids? Cooper, this guy is playing you!" Micheal insisted.

"Agent Jareau is not his wife, she is a seasoned FBI agent. She is part of the team the FBI brought in, there are others, but I am not going to blow any more covers than necessary." Cooper told the men, while JJ felt strangely odd being referred to by her own name, and even more strange at not being referred to as Hotch's wife.

"If she's not his wife, then how is she..." Micheal began but stopped once a more pressing question entered his mind, "What about Sullivan, is he in on this?"

"Derek Sullivan was born in a hospital that doesn't exsist. He was enrolled in a high school that doesn't exist, and he went to a college that doesn't exist. When I saw all of this, I just thought that this guy was just really good at covering his tracks. He is FBI, I can promise you. How else would he have come up with an impenetrable false identity? There is no way that Bon...I mean Agent Hotchner could be rogue and for him not to know it. My only question is, what about all the people you killed?" Mario asked disbelievingly.

"Lots of fake blood and Government Safe-houses. Now, I have a question Detective Cooper, is there a particular reason why you just decided to jeopardize the lives of half my team this morning, not to mention my brother?" Hotch asked angrily.

"Hotch" Emily began before Cooper could answer, "it's Jordan." She explained, the darker skinned woman still had yet to speak.

"What did you do?" Hotch asked coldly. "I thought we had already discussed this Miss Todd."

"Wait I thought you said she was FBI too?" Mario asked.

"She is, but at the moment her job is being reevaluated. She'll be lucky to still have a job after this operation is over. Now, what did you do Jordan?" Hotch asked again.

"Nothing, sir. I was just--"

"What. Did. You. Do?" Hotch interrupted again, determined to get an answer.

"Vito and I...well, we've been...I mean..." Aaron Hotchner was no stupid man, and he knew immediately what she had done.

"I would prefer if Agent Todd and I were left alone for a moment, we need to reassess the situation and her future involvement with this operation." Hotch said, not taking his eyes off Jordan.

"Look, I get it, she's a moron. But, I'm not about to let you rip into her without me present." Gibbs interrupted. "We all have a lot invested in this, and I can't have you just making decisions that impact everyone else's lives, without knowing exactly what is going on."

"Fine. Cooper, Gibbs you may stay. Everybody else, we would appreciate some privacy." Hotch commanded, and no one was particularly willing to disagree with him. "Would you please allow us to continue this conversation in private?" Wordlessly the group moved to the back bedroom of the apartment where Bill was sleeping.

As Jordan stood to leave, hoping to get away with the rest of the group, Hotch firmly pressed a hand on her shoulder. "Not you." He said firmly, his sentiments echoed by the two other remaining men in the room.

* * *

Bill sat sleeping in the corner as the large group entered the master bedroom that Sean and Emily shared. "So, what's going on?" JJ questioned.

"I believe Jordan--is that her name?" Tony began to explain "is sleeping with the mafia boss, but is really supposed to be helping you gather info on all of _their_ wives." He pointed to Mario and Michael.

"Oh." JJ said simply, completely understanding Hotch's rage, but added "I kind of figured that, I kind of meant what was going on with Bill?" JJ motioned to the dog who barely registered their presence.

"He got neutered, lost a lot of motivation after that, the vet said he'd be back to normal soon." Emily explained as though she was completely oblivious to the situation occuring outside.

"I'd lose motivation after that too." Tony whispered, causing Ziva and Emily to both smack him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Wait! You've been spying on us?" Mario asked incredulously. "But, Amanda trusted you! We all trusted you! You're kids are over at my house right now!"

"I haven't exactly been dishonest, especially since you guys have bugged my house." JJ pointed out. "And I trust Amanda with Jack and Henry. She's my friend regardless of what you do behind the scenes."

"Well then how are you pregnant if you aren't married?" Michael asked as all eyes immediately turned to stare at the blonde in shock at the sudden revelation. "Oh." Michael said, realization dawning.

"Erm." JJ stood in the center of attention, her face beginning to flame as she stood in shocked silence. She blinked rapidly as though she could somehow find an explanation out of this mess. "So, can you believe that Jordan slept with Vito? Nicola's going to be upset." JJ decided to divert the conversation.

"No she won't. Nicola knows everything that Vito does. She helps launder money through all of his front companies. One more mistress is not goning to surprise her--she's got plenty guy "friends" of her own." Michael explained.

"What about the others?" JJ asked in surprise. She had always assumed that none of the wives knew of the nefarious dealings of their husbands.

"Caitlin was born into a mob family, she let's David do his business, and doesn't really care. Maria and Amanda don't know." Michael added, feeling a small sense of relief that this woman hadn't been lying to his wife the entire time and that she had a small amount of loyalty towards her.

"And so what? Caitlin just does nothing?" JJ said in shock, she was glad that two of her friends were innocent, but Caitlin and Nicola being actively part of the mob? She could not believe it.

"She's very careful not to ask questions. She knows what's going on, but has no dealings with us. She has been very careful to keep her hands clean, that way there is nothing you can convict her on. She's smart that way." Mario explained, "Do you think our wives have any idea?" He added, afraid that his wife may have caught on to his activities.

"If they have any idea about what you two are doing they aren't telling me about it." JJ assured him, though failing to mention that she knew plenty of other things about their marriages. Like how Mario wanted another baby but Maria was refusing or that Micheal and Amanda were at odds at whether spanking was acceptable punishment. JJ knew a lot about the couples, but not anything that could be useful to the investigation.

"Now back to the real question, you're preganant?" Emily redirected, she wasn't about to let her friend off the hook that easily, though the heavy blushing before had already answered her question.

"Yea." JJ said, grinning slightly. "I am."

* * *

Jordan Todd sat self consciously on the sofa in the living room, her three companions staring at her like she was a cold hearted sociopath. She was cracking under the pressure of the weight of each and every stare, and they could tell by the way she kept adjusting her jewelry.

"Agent Todd" the grey headed man started, and she realized that he must be the NCIS agent. He seemed to see completely through her, but his gaze never left her eyes. "If you were on my team you would've been off this case before it even started, but since you're FBI I only get to observe this little reprimand. But, for the first time in a long time, I think you'll get exactly what you deserve."

"I agree." Cooper added, crossing his arms sharply. "But just know that if any one of these people here today ends up dead in the next few days the NYPD will be all over you so fast you won't know what hit you, and I suspect the Feds will have quite a bit to add to your punishment as well."

"What do you know?" Jordan spat out angrily at the detective, but it was Hotch who responded.

"What I know, Agent Todd, is that you knowingly and willingly endangered the lives of your colleagues and other innocent people. What I know, is that you not only compromised yourself, but you have compromised the FBI and made us look like a joke. No operation can function if the people in that operation can't be trusted, and you have shown that you have the maturity of a child! And would you like to know what else I _know_ Agent?" He asked, Jordan just gulped in return.

"I know that Monday morning you will be under a disciplinary review with Director Mueller, Section Chief Strauss, and other various levels of the FBI to evaluate your performance and your future at the bureau. The FBI may also be pressing criminal charges for your actions, especially if anything happens to anyone involved in this operation until it's end." Hotch bit out firmly, but this time Jordan felt the need to defend herself.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just my only cousin is in the Air Force and he's deployed overseas, and I guess I was just angry about that because our grandmother is extremely sick as well..." she sputter, using a family that she never talked to anymore as an excuse. Little did she know, all three of the men in front of her could see through her word she was saying.

"Agent, and I use that term lightly, rest assured that you are not the only family to be affected by the current war in the middle east. Agent Jareau's 19 year old brother is a Marine currently serving out his first tour in Iraq, and her cousin was killed by a suicide bomb during the last week of his deployment almost two years ago--her son being named in his honor. So tell me Agent Todd, why are you so much more important that the other thousands of military families with relatives deployed overseas?" Hotch said quietly, his cold, emotionless voice carrying more weight than if he were yelling.

"Agent Gibbs was a Marine himself and while he was away on his four deployment he lost something very dear to him. Have you ever lost something or someone important to you Agent?" Jordan gulped and shook her head slowly.

"My father used to beat me and my mother every night from the day I turned sixteen, claimed it was his way of teaching us to appreciate the things we had. I always made sure Sean was over at someones house when I knew he would be coming home drunk, and while my mother hid in the attic I took the worst beating I've ever had in my life, worse that when I was taken hostage by a militant group in Idaho, and I gladly did so to protect my family. Can you say the same Agent Todd? Have you ever been so selfless that you let yourself get hurt to protect someone you loved?"

"I'd like to add in that we just found out that my six month old baby was just diagnosed with Autism" Cooper said coldly, "Agent Todd do you have children?"

Jordan just stared down at the floor, her hands shaking in her lap. Hotch added one last notion as he pulled out his bureau issued cell phone that he was issued for the Undercover operation in case things went bad, "Agent Todd, you will remain in FBI custody until Monday morning when you will face not only your fellow agents, but the Director and the Deputy director of our agency, NCIS, and the NYPD and together we will all collectively decide your fate from here on out. You should pray to whatever God you have that you only get fired, a girl like you would never survive in a place like the Federal Penitentiary at Leavenworth, Kansas, which is directly across from the military prison which you may also do some time in. If you move from that spot without my, Detective Cooper, or Agent Gibbs' permission I will not hesitate to shoot you. All of our lives hang in the balance and I will not have you sign our death warrants with your immaturity. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" she answered quietly.

"Good." Hotch answered with his voice still emotionless. Dialing a number on his FBI issued cell phone, he waited for the Agent in charge of the New York field office to answer.

"Mattingsly"

"Agent Mattingsly this is Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner with the Behavioral Analysis Unit, and I have someone I need to place in federal custody to be transported back to Quantico this morning."

"Yes, sir." The agent responded as Hotch closed the phone angrily.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews!! :) **

**  
CHAPTER 16**

Hotch sighed as the agents took Jordan Todd quietly from the room into custody. It had been a long day, and it was still before noon--not to mention that he still had to surprise JJ with at least _something_ for Valentine's Day. Pausing outside the door, his anger immediately dissipated as he heard JJ's voice.

"See, this is the baby." She instructed someone, obviously holding out the sonogram picture the doctor had given them.

"I don't see it, all I see is this little spot that looks like a mini marshmallow" Emily answered back as he opened the door quietly.

"That's the baby Emily" JJ said laughing, "It doesn't start out fully developed. Henry looked like an alien on the ultrasound for the last two months before I had him."

"Oh, well in that case it is a very cute fuzzy blob." Sean remarked, apparently earning a swat from JJ because he heard a slight "Ouch!"

"Jenna?" He knocked softly. Hotch couldn't help but laugh to himself as he observed the room turn into a hushed quiet, apparently they were more afraid of him than he thought.

"Coming." JJ called back, "Emily, I need my sonogram back."

"I still don't see where the baby is!" Emily said exasperated.

"This isn't one of those 'Where's Waldo', either you see the baby or you don't." Mario said annoyed.

"I have seen enough of these, that I am a pro. I can show you any baby on any one of these stupid things." Micheal commented, snatching the picture from Emily and proceeded to point out the baby. Emily began to argue until Hotch called again.

"Jenna, honey, Come on please." Hotch said opening the door, he watched as Micheal dropped the picture in surprise.

"Oh...Alright." JJ responded, grabbing the sonogram off the floor and walking out of the door. "You know they are all terrified of you, right?" She whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said smugly, grabbing her hand as they walked to their car.

* * *

"So what do you want to do the rest of the afternoon, Mr. Bonasera?" JJ asked as they climbed into the car. "I was kinda hoping that you might take your lovely, and completely pregnant, wife to dinner for Valentines day tonight..."

"Well...I don't know, I'm not sure." Hotch said, feigning seriousness. He quickly began back tracking as JJ's face fell, "Jenna, I'm just kidding. I thought we could go to Vito's tonight, if you want."

"Really?" JJ asked excitedly. Though she had just found out that Nicola had some treacherous dealings, she knew her friends would likely be there tonight too.

"I even called Strauss to come and watch the boys. I was thinking that we could ask Sean and Emily, and Derek and his new friend, if they wanted to come with us. Maybe tell them about the baby?" He suggested, leaving out the fact that he still needed to write a report to give Strauss about Jordan's involvement with the operation.

"I think that sounds wonderful."

* * *

"Miss Russo?" A familiar voice startled Garcia from behind.

"Angelo!" She cried happily as she saw the lone red rose in his hands, she squealed louder with glee. "You shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to surprise you! We're going out, I just have to talk to that friend of yours...Reid." Angelo added, his hand unconsciously fingering the large amount of bills that Vito wanted him to gamble with.

"Okay, let me just finish up." Garcia said excitedly.

* * *

As JJ fluttered around her and Hotch's small home, she couldn't help but be excited for the night ahead of her. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she had developed a very large crush on her boss within hours of meeting him, although his being married at the time had thwarted any chance she had with him. Now, years later, she was finally getting to spend Valentine's Day with the man of her dreams--and she was going to look good doing it!

* * *

"Calleigh?" Morgan called as he entered his apartment. He had gotten Calleigh flowers for the Valentine's Day and was very impressed with himself. He had never actually been considerate enough to buy his dates flowers for the holiday, while he always made sure to send his mom and sisters arrangements every year.

"Derek, Sweetie, can we talk?" The southern woman said as she came into the room and sat on the large couch.

Morgan came and sat by her, "Yeah, of course. What's up?" He asked concerned.

"What is this to you?" She asked quietly.

"I am not sure what you mean?" Morgan deflected. He had no idea what it was to him, and he hoped that maybe re-asking the question would give him more time or a clue as to what he was supposed to say.

"If this were anyother time in my life, I could be in love with you. I could want this to be more than it is, but truth is, right now I don't. I am still in love with my fiance, even though he's dead. And I am about to have not one baby, but two! I really have so much going on right now! I was just wondering what you thought it was because I am not sure what you want from me." She said quickly, only stopping to breathe once.

"That is fine with me. I think if it were any other time I could be in love with you too." He said honestly.

"That isn't true. You could never really truly love me until you got over someone else. And I don't see that happening any time soon." Calleigh replied, laughing a little.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked automatically, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"You're in love with Emily. The funny thing is that it seems like she is in love with you too, although she is engaged to that cute Sean guy."

* * *

After the events of the morning, the afternoon passed by quickly, and JJ realized, much to her horror, she only had fifteen minutes left to finish getting ready. "The purple dress or the black one?" she mused quietly, laying them both out on the bed in front of her. Hair already in rollers, and make-up done, she poked her head out of the bedroom door and yelled down to where Hotch was finishing the card to go with her gift, "Aaron, what color tie are you wearing?"

Rolling his eyes a little at JJ's indecisiveness, he answered back "The black and white striped one! I can still change it if you want!"

"The black dress it is" JJ muttered, completely forgetting to answer him back. Slipping on the strapless, knee length dress she zipped it completely before hurriedly pulling the rollers out of her now extremely curled hair and misting it with hairspray. Slipping on a pair of black pumps quickly, she looked at herself in the floor length mirror on the closet door. She looked like she had just walked out of the year 1930, and she had to admit that she liked getting dressed up sometimes and it was nice to know that Hotch liked her to get dressed up every now and then too--something Will hadn't really cared about.

"Jenna, you look...wow." Hotch said sincerely from where he stood in the doorway behind her, the card and gift tucked neatly in his dinner jacket.

"Thank you." she smiled, as she grabbed her new black clutch Amanda had forced her to buy when they had picked out the dress. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, as soon as Strauss gets here." Hotch said, lifting up the report for her to see.

"Now don't be rude to the help, Aaron." She said, as they walked down the stairs both sharing a chuckle.

* * *

"Mia moglie vorrebbe che il Cannelloni al ragu, e vorrei che il Manicotti" Hotch ordered for himself and the blonde at his side in perfect Italian. They were seated in one of the large corner booths, and he had learned in his short time with the mafia that his Italian was very useful.

"Yes, sir." The waiter said in surprise. When customers ordered in true Italian, they got the _very_ best--Vito's orders.

"I'll just have the Spaghetti." Emily added, noticing with a pit in her stomach that Derek Morgan's arm was draped around the blonde woman she mysteriously despised.

"Chicken Parmesean for me." Sean stated, though he knew Italian, it was not nearly as perfected as his brother's and he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"I think I'm going to have the Spaghetti too" Morgan added, as he nudged a slightly indecisive Calleigh to place her order. "Oh..I umm think I'll have the Chicken Alfredo."

"Very well. I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter said politely and waited until Hotch nodded his okay before leaving the table.

"Guys, there's something we'd like to tell you..." JJ started only to be cut off by Vito himself coming to their table.

"Bonasera! My wife has just called to tell me the fantastic news about your wife." the older man started cheerfully, "Mrs. Bonasera you must let me give you a hug on this joyous occasion."

Sliding out from the table, JJ couldn't help but smile when Vito placed a large hand on her stomach and whispered something in Italian to the baby. "What did you say?" she asked politely.

"Old Italian secret to make sure our newest little bambina will be healthy and strong." Vito admonished before calling several other people over to the table, "Saulie, Jimmy did you know that Bonasera's wife is incinta?"

The entire table laughed as random older Italian men came up and began rubbing JJ's stomach. "A new little bambina entering the family!" One of the men added, kissing her belly. JJ's face flamed at the awkward interaction with the older Italian men.

Finally, it seemed the men had enough of celebrating her good news. After hearing multiple forms of advice on how to raise a healthy baby, it was immediately obvious that the older men were hoping for her to have a little girl, something that she secretly was also hoping for.

"Aaron!" An angry shrill surprised the happy corner of the room. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Jack Hotchner was a boy on a mission. He was not one to easily forget how the ornery woman on the couch downstairs had treated him the last time she watched him and Henry. He liked Henry, and he liked JJ, and it was fun to pretend that they were a real family, but this mean lady had been mean to JJ and he was going to make her pay. Luckily he and Henry were upstairs 'playing'. That woman would never have to know that he was plotting her downfall.

* * *

JJ could not believe her eyes when she was a very angry Hailey Hotchner come stalking towards them. She had seen Hailey angry several times when Hotch used to be married to her, but those times seemed like nothing compared to the rage she saw in the small woman's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Hailey fumed. "Where's _your_ son?"

"Hailey, this isn't the best place for this discussion." Hotch whispered, standing up, and trying to usher Hailey outside so she wouldn't ruin the cover.

"Oh, you don't want to have this discussion in front of her. That's it, isn't it?" Hailey said acidly, shooting JJ a glare that could kill.

"Hailey, leave her alone." Hotch commanded protectively. He was not about to let Hailey attack the love of his live, especially in public.

"Why should I?" She said, turning to JJ. "So, I hear you're having a baby. Congratulations! Too bad you picked a loser for the father. I would know, but might have been worse than I thought. Maybe he was banging Barbie the entire time we were together!"

"Is this woman bothering you, Jenna?" Vito returned to JJ's side.

"Erm, no--it's fine Vito, thanks!" She smiled politely, hoping to get out of this now incredibly awkward experience.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Elle Greenaway-Phillips asked her husband of a year, "Oh my God!" she whispered when she noticed Morgan, JJ, Hotch, and the woman who had been her replacement sitting across the restaurant being yelled at by a very angry looking Hailey Hotchner.

"What's wrong?" her husband, Dr. Richard Phillips, asked as he turned to see all the commotion at the other end of the restaurant. "Those two were in my office today. Jenna Bonasera was her name I think, but I can't remember his. I wonder why that crazy lady is screaming at him?"

"I know them from college, Jenna was my room mate" Elle lied quickly. She hated to lie to her husband, but the team was obviously undercover and she didn't want to blow it for them. "Come on, I want to go say hello and introduce you."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea with the banshee over there?" he asked meaning Hailey who was still screaming, but only received a glare from his wife in return. Sighing he stood up and offered her his hand, "Okay, if it'll make you happy we'll go talk to them. Maybe the woman will just walk away."

_Yeah, that's not likely_Elle thought as they approached the table, and she noticed Morgan's eyes widen a little when he saw her.

"Elle?" JJ asked, surprised. "What are you doing here, and why are you with my doctor?"

"This is my husband _Jenna"_Elle explained, letting them know she knew they were undercover, "I told him we were room mates in college."

"Of course we were! You remember my husband Aaron, right?" JJ asked as she stood to politely hug her friend, incredibly grateful for how quickly Elle picked up on what was going on. Hotch stood as well, noticing Vito motion to two of his guards--Michael and Leo--to take care of Hailey, or at the very least throw her out of the restaurant.

"Of course I remember Mr. Stick in the Mud!" Elle jabbed at her former boss sarcastically.

"Elle." Hotch said sternly, still not entirely sure that she hadn't killed a suspect in cold blood. If there was one thing that Aaron Hotchner despised, it was dishonesty and misrepresentation. Elle had done both, though her quick thinking likely solidified their cover at a potentially compromising situation.

"Still don't smile much, huh?" Elle asked, then turned to JJ, "Rich said that you were one of his patients....but that would mean...." JJ's slight blush informed the former profiler better than words would have "You're having a baby?" She cried incredulously! JJ and Hotch...Elle could barely believe it, though she knew they had always had feelings for each other...but last time Elle was with the team, Hotch was married and JJ was looking for a relationship. BUT, Hotch and Hailey were _obviously_ not together anymore.

"Yeah, our third." JJ admitted slyly, then seeing Elle's confusion added "You remember Jack, then I had Henry, and now we're pregnant."

"Wow! Like a little factory." Elle scoffed.

Elle then realized how much she had missed Derek Morgan's sense of humor when he added under his breath "You have no idea, they're like rabbits."

"Derek!" Elle laughed, "It looks like they're not the only ones expecting. Why didn't you tell me you met someone?"

"Oh Calleigh and I are just friends. She's staying with me for a few months until she has her babies, her fiance was a friend." Morgan lied a little, he wasn't exactly sure if Calleigh wanted him to broadcast how they actually met and he didn't want to embarrass her.

"Oh well it's nice meeting you Calleigh" Elle said and then noticed that their food was on its way to the table. "Well it looks like your food is here so we'll get going. It was good seeing you again Jenna!"

"You too Elle!" JJ added, mostly for cover's sake, "We should get coffee sometime."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thank you so VERY much for the great reviews!! You guys rock!**

**Chapter 17**

_Just friends...Hmm..._Emily thought happily to herself. Ever since her New Year's kiss with Sean, Derek Morgan was all she could think about. If he had been in a relationship with Calleigh, well that was his choice. But Emily could not deny that she felt her attitude perk up when she heard Morgan refer to Calleigh as a friend. She watched the pair for a moment, noticing that while they seemed close, nothing suggested that they were sleeping together, an idea that would have annoyed Emily very much.

"Emily, is something bothering you?" Sean asked, noticing how intently she was staring at Derek and his friend.

"No. I'm fine." She said, almost laughing. After the scene JJ and Hotch had just had, Elle coming back, and everyone coming extremely close to blowing the entire operation, she should have been fine--but all she could do was watch Derek Morgan.

"I think we're going to call it a night" JJ started, and Hotch seemed to agree, as they stood up from the table. "We've had enough _excitement_for one day, and need to get back to the boys. Gertrude has to be on her way home by ten unless we tell her something different beforehand. Have a good night everyone."

"Gertrude? You mean Gretchen?" Hotch asked, confused--did she mean Strauss?

"No silly, Gertrude Strauss. The sitter." JJ answered lovingly, as they exited the small restaurant. She knew Strauss had picked Gretchen for her cover name, but after tonight she couldn't resist doing something to lighten the mood.

"Bye Aaron, Bye Jenna. And don't think that we're not going to talk about that news." Emily said warningly as the happy couple walked out of the restaurant.

She couldn't help but compare them to her current situation. Hotch and JJ were making a relationship work in spite of Hotch's complete hatred for rule breaking. He loved her and she loved him, it only made sense that they would be together. If they could do it then why couldn't she and Morgan? Emily could answer her own question. Because he wasn't in love with her. Even if the timing was right, which it was far from, his indifference towards her would ruin any chance of them being together. In spite of her years of political training, Emily could not stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She got up and ran to the bathroom, locking herself in a small stall.

"Its going to be alright. You can get through this." Emily whispered to herself, trying her best to stop her crying. But she couldn't, because no matter how hard she looked for evidence to the contrary, Derek Morgan didn't love her, and as much as she didn't want to believe it, he was probably dating Calleigh. The girl was living with him, and he brought her everywhere. She heard the door creek open, and heard a knock on the stall door.

"Yeah, one second!" Emily shouted annoyed, there were other stalls, why did this person need hers?

"Emily, are you alright?" She heard a familiar voice ask. She was in no mood to have Morgan comfort her, he couldn't comfort her the way she wanted him to.

"Not now, please Derek. I'm fine." Emily said, but she couldn't stop the new batch of silent tears that started to fall down her cheeks.

"Emily open this door right now or I'm going to knock it down, and that will blow our cover for sure!"

"No! Okay, okay I'm coming out." she announce, giving in. She wasn't going to let her falling for the wrong person again blow their cover. "See? I'm fine. You can leave now." she answered when she opened the stall door.

"No ma'am not so fast. Tell me what really just made you run out of there like you were on fire." He pushed, his hand moving to stop her from shutting the stall door in his face.

"It's nothing...no. You know what? If you want to know what's wrong so badly, then I'll tell you." she started angrily, "What's going on is that I fell in love with the wrong person again. I always have to fall for the unavailable guy, damn it, and I'm tired of waiting on you and every other guy to realize that you're in love with me too. I'm done waiting on..."

Cutting her small ramble off with a quick, but passionate kiss, he had to smirk at the shocked look on her face when pulled back. "I'm in love with you too, Emily. I just thought you were happy with Sean."

"I was, for a while." she admitted quietly, "Then I realized there just weren't any sparks between us. At least not like that kiss you just gave me. You're not dating Calleigh?"

"No, baby girl, I'm not. She really is just a friend who fell on some hard times. That's all, I promise." He reassured her gently, "But we can't have this conversation now, not here. Someone could walk in on us."

"I know." She said sadly, though hope surged through her body. _This just might work after all._

"What was up with JJ and Hotch?" Morgan asked, as though it were an after thought. She looked at him in surprise, _did he really not get it?_

_

* * *

_

Opening the door to the home they shared, both seasoned FBI agents were shocked by what they saw.

"What happened here?" JJ mused softly as she examined the home. Flour seemed to dust the front room, spilled water and toys littered the floor.

"Your SONS happened here." Strauss said angrily as she came down the stairs with a screaming Henry. "These _monsters_ need to be taught to respect authority."

Hotch had to fight to keep his face impassive at the ornery Section Chief. Her normally manicured appearance seemed as though she had been in a war zone.

"The older one told me they were upstairs "playing"." Strauss scoffed, "No, they were coloring all over the walls and flushing things down the toilet. This water you see everywhere...that's because your _sons_turned on the bath tub and let it over flow until it rained out the celling. Then, I go up and try to find out why the ceiling's leaking and the older one is missing. Next thing I know he's down here running around with an open flour bag letting it "snow" as he called it. And on top of everything, this little _brat_ won't stop crying!"

Hotch quickly grabbed the screaming boy who immediately stopped crying. "We'll take care of it." Hotch promised as Strauss grabbed her bag and huffed out the door.

One look at JJ was all it took to break the composure that both had been fighting hard to maintain. "It was wrong." She managed to choke out between laughs.

"Definitely." He agreed, looking around the room sending them both back into fits of laughter.

"They should be punished." JJ said, wiping the tears from her eyes as the laughter subsided.

"I should go talk to Jack--" Hotch mused, his phone cutting off the conversation he had planned. _Vito_. Hotch groaned. JJ looked over his shoulder at the message.

"You go. I'll figure something out." She smiled.

* * *

"Vito, I swear I didn't mean it! She didn't use the safe word!" a thirty something man said frantically as he stood in the hotel room. He really hadn't meant to hurt Victoria, they had done this many times before and nothing had every happen. Why didn't she say the safe word?

"Senator Prentiss, I assure you that while I understand you dilemma, I can not just have my girls mistreated like this. You knew the risks when you started coming here." Vito said coldly, the door opening behind him. "Oh good, Mr. Bonasera, how nice of you to join us."

"C'mon Vito! I do whatever you want, just please! I have a wife, and two young children. Please." Senator Nathan Prentiss begged. His older sister had always gotten him out of trouble before, but somehow this time he didn't think she would be of any help. Emily always had been the smart one according to their mother, and know Nathan Prentiss was wondering if the Ambassador had been right all along.

"Vito, what is going on here?" Hotch asked, Derek standing at his side--both of them clearly seeing the dead woman on the bed. "Why did you call us in so late?"

"I have called you both here tonight Mr. Bonasera because Nathan Prentiss has taken something very dear to me, so now he must pay the price." Both seasoned profilers fought to maintain their composure at the revelation of Senator Prentiss's dealings. They knew that Emily's brother had been a senator, but what were they supposed to do now?

* * *

"Jack, we need to talk." JJ said, knocking lightly on the door to Jack's room.

"What's the password?" Jack asked.

"X-ray." JJ replied immediately, knowing that although she was going to have to get mad at Jack, it was still good to give him control over his own space.

"Come in!" Jack said happily. As JJ opened the door, his face fell, knowing that he wasn't going to be praised for what happened with the mean lady.

"Jack, what happened?" JJ asked, sitting beside the boy on his Superman bed. "You're dad and I have gone out before and none of this has happened. What's up?"

"She was mean to you." Jack said as though it was obvious. "She's not nice. I wanted to show her that you couldn't be mean."

"Oh sweetheart" JJ sighed, her insides melting, but she knew she still had to punish him. "Thank you for trying to help me, but you know you're still in trouble, right?"

"Yes" Jack grumbled sadly, not looking her in the eyes.

"Okay. No sleepovers with Tony for two weeks, and no watching TV or movies for a week." JJ informed him as she stood up and headed to the door way.

"Aw mom!" Jack whined, "But Tony was supposed to come over next weekend!"

"Well, then you guys will just have to move it to another weekend." JJ added, trying to ignore the small sharp pain in her side, "Now put your toys away, it's lights out."

* * *

"Please." The slightly younger man begged as Vito left the room. "Don't hurt me. I've got a family."

"Why didn't you think of them before you did something stupid?" Morgan asked angrily.

"I'm sorry--Please! I've got money! My mother, she's an ambassador, and my sister works for the FBI she can get you anything you need." Nathan Prentiss cried.

Knowing that the room was probably bugged, Hotch handed him a note that said simply _SCREAM LOUDLY OR WE ALL DIE._

* * *

Once both boy were asleep, JJ barely made it to their bathroom before she collapsed on the bathroom floor in pain. Fingers fumbling on her blackberry she tried to call Hotch, but when she got no answer she called the only other person she could think of. "Emily, I need you to come over...Something's wrong..."

"What? I'm on my way, Jayje just hang on. Tell me what happened." Emily said as she rushed out of the coffee shop she was in which was thankfully only five minutes away.

"My side..Em, it hurts...I think I'm spotting too..." JJ gasped as a new sharp pain went through her, "Hurry. The boys are asleep, didn't want to worry them..."

"I'm at the front door, can you let me in?" Emily asked, she didn't want to kick the door down, but she would if she had to.

"There's a key..._under the mat_...."

* * *

Hotch smiled grimly at the realization that yet another 'mess' had been taken care of without the loss of life. He rather hoped their streak could continue, though he knew that their luck couldn't keep going at the level it was. Over the last three months they had only had one 'situation' where they hadn't been able to save the target. Looking down at his phone he was surprised to see the screen flash _32 Missed Calls, 14 voicemails._

Pressing his phone to his ear, he hit the call button to dial his voice mail box while Morgan started the car. The first voicemail sounded like a crash of some kind, but the second one, and all the rest, were from Emily.

_"Aaron! Where are you? Damn it! I had to rush Jenna to the hospital over an hour ago. We're at King's County, and you better have some amazing excuse on why your wife is lying in a hospital bed and you are nowhere to be found, understand? I will personally shoot you if you don't get here soon!"_

"Take me to King's County! Now!" Hotch ordered, hands shaking. "Emily had to rush JJ to the hospital just after we left." Morgan only nodded before speeding down the darkened streets of Brooklyn to the near by hospital.

* * *

"That was Garcia" Emily started as she hung up the phone, "She says the boys are sound asleep with Reid, they didn't even make it halfway through the movie."

"No." JJ moaned softly, "Jack is in trouble. He's not supposed to be watching movies." She explained in her weakened state.

"I think this one time it's ok to let it slide." Emily looked at her as though she were crazy.

"Okay." JJ said, still somewhat weak but her strength was coming back, "Where is he Em? Where is my husband?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes, "And why isn't he here?"

"I don't know" Emily answered honestly, moving to sit by her friends bed and hold her hand, "But I'm damn well going to find out when he does show up."

* * *

"Patient's Name?" a male nurse asked as he typed something on the computer.

"Jenna Bonasera. Look we just found out she's pregnant, I'm her husband, I just want her room number." Hotch started, trying not to get angry at the man who was only doing his job. It seemed an eternity before the young man spoke again "Room 217, just down the hall and to the left--" He looked up to find he was talking to no one as both Hotch and Morgan raced down the hall.

He burst into the room, finding Emily by JJ's side. It appeared as though JJ had drifted to sleep, though she had IVs and other medical devices hooked up to her. Emily turned to look at them as the door opened, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Where the--" She started, only to be cut off by Hotch's worried glance.

"How is she?" He asked, moving quickly to sit in the other chair at JJ's side.

"She's going to be ok. The doctor said she was dehydrated, and had high blood pressure--he said she needs to lower her stress level." Hotch nodded, his eyes never leaving JJ.

"And the baby?" He asked, preparing himself for the worst.

"The baby's fine, they just want to monitor it for the night, but everything should be ok." Emily assured him. "Where _were_you, and why didn't you answer our calls?" She asked, her eyes flashing angrily once more.

"Vito called, we couldn't get away." Hotch explained without further justification. Morgan looked at Emily sadly. He had been debating how to tell her the news, or whether or not to tell her at all, but she deserved to know.

"Em, can I talk to you outside?" He asked, breaking her angry glare as she looked at him questioningly. He tried to show her with his eyes the necessity of this conversation, despite what may possibly be happening to their friend.

"Fine." Emily grumbled, pulling him out the door behind them, "But this better be good."

* * *

"So, what is so important that I couldn't get a hold of you for FIVE hours?" Emily hissed as the door closed behind them.

"Emily, I don't know how to tell you--" Morgan started.

"No. I know what you and Hotch are doing is important, but that woman--my friend--is two months pregnant and was scared she was going to _die_! You can't even answer your stupid phones to let us know that you'd be coming!" Emily's tirade was stopped by the look on Morgan's face.

"Are you done? I have something important to tell you." Morgan said, once it was clear she had stopped.

"Oh, I'm far from done. But what? Tell me, what was so important that you couldn't even call me back? Jenna was all alone, barely holding in the screams of pain and curled up on the bathroom floor when I got there, and she couldn't get in touch with either her husband or you. How do you think that made her feel? Hmm?"

"Emily, we got a call from Vito." Morgan whispered, grateful that there was no way there could be surveillance in the hospital.

"So? Even he must allow you to use cell phones! We don't live in the dark ages!" Emily fumed.

"We got a call about a Senator that he wanted us to 'take care of'." Morgan stopped, allowing that to sink in.

"So?" she fumed.

"Em, he killed a prostitute." Morgan added, holding onto the last piece of information that he didn't want to give.

"What does that even--" Her rant was interrupted by Morgan's final admission.

"It was your brother." Her eyes widened in shock.

"No. Nathan?" She asked for confirmation, knowing that Derek wouldn't lie about something so serious, yet still not wanting to believe it.

"He's fine. We hid him like the others, but--" He tried to explain.

"We're going to have to press charges." She interrupted sadly, "How could he do that? To Amy and the kids?"

"I don't know." Morgan admitted as he wrapped her in a hug, quietly allowing her to grieve in the only place she really could. He felt the tears that began to dampen his shirt, but held her even tighter, wanting her to know that he was there for comfort. After a few moments, they began to hear loud yelling coming from the hospital room they had just been in.

"Em, why don't I buy you a cup of coffee in the cafeteria?" Morgan suggested.

"I'd like that."

* * *

As the door clicked behind Emily and Morgan, JJ stirred quietly at the noise. Eyes fluttering open slowly, she turned to see Hotch in the chair next to her bed, "Aaron?"

"Hey baby" He whispered, brushing some of the hair out of her face, "I'm so sorry I did get here sooner."

"You're here now, that's all that matters..." she whispered back, he small hand tightening around his larger one. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was spotting when you left, I thought you would be right back."

Her admittance hit him like a ton of bricks, she had been spotting earlier and kept it from him? Trying to keep his brewing anger in check, he asked, "How long, JJ? How long were you spotting? An hour? All day? A week? Why didn't you say anything?" Calling her by the nickname that the team had used for so long felt foreign, but it showed how angry he really was.

"I noticed it for the first time when we were getting ready tonight. I called the doctor, he told me it was normal to spot a little, so I didn't want to worry you. There was a good chance it might have been nothing." JJ answered, eyes pleading with him to understand. He already had enough to worry about without her adding to the burden, especially if it was just a fluke thing.

"You didn't want to worry me?" He asked incredulously, but back tracked when he remembered her high blood pressure, "I'm going to get something from the cafeteria, I'll be right back."

"No! I'm not Hailey, you don't get to shut me out Aaron! We talk things out, that's how you move past things." she shouted angrily from her bed, grabbing his hand and holding it as tight as she could.

"Like you shut me out earlier? You could have told me! You _should_ have told me! I deserved to know!" Hotch said angrily.

"I didn't want to worry you--" JJ began to defend herself.

"So you worried about this alone? No wonder your stress level is so high that you have to be rushed to the emergency room if you won't tell me what's going on." he spat out, uncharacteristically letting his emotions show. If she wanted to know how he really felt, then he was going to tell her.

Suddenly, JJ lost all control on her emotions and could feel the fury welling inside of her. "You think _this_ is the only thing I'm stressed out about? _News-flash _this is not my first time being pregnant! I have far more important things to worry about."

"Oh, really, like what? What flavor of ice cream to get next time you go out with your friends?" Hotch shot out, unable to contain his own rage.

"You think that this is _easy?"_She asked incredulously.

"You stay home all day with the kids. What is there to be stressed about? I'm already handling most of the dangerous--" Hotch stopped at the livid look that had crossed JJ's face.

"What is there to be STRESSED about? Oh, I don't know! How about the fact that I'm living undercover while notorious mobsters and murderers surround me?" She whispered angrily, but continued her tirade.

"Or the fact that I've brought my son _who is barely old enough to walk_ into this? Or what about that confrontation we had with your crazy ex-wife! Or MAYBE the fact that I have to do all of this while being pregnant and worrying if you're even going to come back _alive _every night! YOU'RE RIGHT! I have _nothing _to be stressed about! And ON TOP OF ALL OF THAT" She was yelling now, though not caring who heard, "All I want is my freaking fuzzy slippers that I left back in DC because my feet hurt all the damn time!" JJ winced slightly at the pain in her side, knowing that she should calm down, but angry at Hotch's insinuation that she had it easy.

"You think I don't worry about those things?" Hotch asked furiously.

"I think you just told me that you think my role is a joke." JJ said angrily, regaining her composure and folding her arms on her chest.

"You're role is _not_ a joke! You are the only person in this _world_ that I trust with the life of my own son. I could have left him with Sean and Emily which would have been out of the main field of fire. I trust you, and I can't believe that you wouldn't trust me enough to let me know what was going on!" He fumed, they sat in silence for what felt like hours, both fuming silently and shooting angry glares at the other.

"I'm sorry." JJ admitted, breaking the silence after a while. She hadn't wanted to worry him because she knew what he was doing was vital to the success of the mission and the safety of their own lives. "I should have told you."

"I understand why you didn't." Hotch admitted. "Jenna, when Emily left that message, I was so worried. I had no idea what was happening, or even if you and the baby were okay--not to mention the boys."

"I know. I bet she left you a dozen messages, she was worried too." JJ admitted, smiling as much as she could.

"It was fourteen. But, I just want you to know," he stopped, pausing to look in her eyes, "I was worried because I love you."

She smiled and reached down to find his hand again, intertwining their fingers she added, "I love you too, Aaron."

"Jenna, when this whole thing is over, I was wondering...." He trailed off, unsure if this was the best place to ask the question he had been thinking for a long time.

"You were wondering what?" JJ asked calmly, her thumbs rubbing soothing soothing circles on his palm.

"I was wondering if you'd like to marry me." he whispered quietly, almost fearful that she would say no.

Tears spilling out of her blue eyes, she nodded happily, "Do you even have to ask? My answer has been, and will always be, _yes_. I've been in love with you for a long time, I would have said yes even if you had asked me without taking me on a single date or giving me another child to love." She answered bringing their joined hands to rest on her still flat stomach. "I am completely and totally in love with _you, _Aaron."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get this up! Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! :) We love you guys!**

**CHAPTER 18**

"Are you sure you want to tell everybody?" Hotch asked delicately while JJ unstrapped Henry from his car seat. She was only three months along and after the Valentines Day scare they had been trying to do everything possible to keep the baby safe--he didn't want to add the stress of telling everyone, especially when Hailey had made a big deal about keeping it a secret for far longer than she needed.

"Derek and Emily already know, and I'm pretty sure that Penelope will kill me if she finds out I kept this from her much longer. Plus, I'm starting to show--I'm pretty sure it will come out sooner or later." JJ reassured him. "But I sure hope she has cake--or cupcakes!"

"It's her birthday." Hotch chuckled as he took Henry from JJ. "I bet she's got plenty, knowing her she's probably gotten Dave to spend a lot of money on her a party."

"The baby is going to be born with a well developed sweet tooth, she has to--I've been craving anything and everything sweet for the last month." JJ added, taking Jack's hand and locking the car behind them as the four walked towards Reid, Rossi, and Garcia's apartment.

"She?" Hotch said as he followed close behind.

* * *

A purple glittery crown on top of her head that read "Princess" Penelope Garcia looked every bit the birthday girl. "Emily Prentiss, tell me what this big "news" is that Jayje and the boss man are supposedly telling us tonight. I know you know!"

"Trust me, there's no way I'm spilling this secret and facing the wrath of JJ." Emily laughed.

Garcia humphed loudly and turned her sights to Morgan. Surely he would spill, "Nu-uh baby girl. I'm on Emily's side. There's a reason why the mafia is scared of Hotch."

The sudden knock on the apartment door stopped all further speculation from the birthday girl--Garcia practically ran to the door. "Get in here! You are only two minutes early to my party!" She pouted slightly, "but I'm sure that you made up for it?" She asked suggestively.

"Only if you have sugar." Hotch commented, earning a grateful smile from the blonde at his side.

"Of course! What type of party would it be if I didn't? Cupcakes are on the table and we've got cake and ice cream and any other form of sugary gooey goodness you can imagine...now where's my present?" Garcia asked as JJ moved past her with Jack in tow.

"Here." Hotch handed over the box that JJ had meticulously wrapped in shiny purple paper.

"Open! Open!" Henry chanted happily from Hotch's arms as Garcia pulled at the shiny paper to reveal the new pair of Betsey Johnson shoes she'd been eying.

"Jayje! I can't believe you found these! They're sold out all over the city! Where did you get them?" Garcia asked, immediately going over to the couch to put her present on.

"I asked around and it turns out that Maria's niece is Betsey's personal assistant." JJ said, finally setting her sights on the pink and purple cupcakes.

"No! Seriously?" Garcia gasped, "you're telling me that your new friend's niece is THE Betsey Johnson's personal assistant?"

"Yes ma'am. And thanks to me, and Cassie De Luca, you now are the proud owner of the newest pair of Betsey's to go on the market." JJ said with a smug grin, finishing off her first cupcake and taking a bite of her second as she watched Reid take the boys to his room to watch a movie so the adults could celebrate Garcia's birthday.

"Thank you Jayje! Tell Cassie I love her too!" Garcia practically sang she was so happy, "Now, you know what would make me even happier?"

"What?" JJ asked, wiping a little pink icing off her mouth.

"Tell me this "news" that was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone earlier."

"I think Aaron wanted to do it all together, so let's find him." She insisted, grabbing a third cupcake.

"Jayje, no offense, but you might want to slow down on those or you're going to have a Baby Cupcake growing in your tummy." Garcia laughed, then noticed JJ's blushing cheeks and Emily and Morgan's chuckling.

"Baby girl, I think you just hit that one right on the money." Morgan laughed.

"Since when?" Garcia whipped around to face her blonde friend that was now starting on the purple cupcake.

"Christmas." JJ smiled shyly at Hotch who grinned broadly.

"You're having a _Baby Christmas Cupcake!" _Garcia shrieked as she hugged her friend, the yelled to a slightly cautious Spencer Reid who had just walked back into the room, "Reid! JJ's having a Baby Christmas Cupcake!"

"Garcia that is not possible, JJ is a human being and humans cannot give birth to cupcakes or any other food items and...."

"No! Reid, she's pregnant! With a baby, pregnant!" Garcia said cheerfully.

"Well, I for one, am happy for the both of you." Rossi said smiling as he came out of the kitchen, "But I just spent three hours making my mother's lasagna because that's what Garcia wanted for her birthday, so if you would all please migrate to the table that would be extremely helpful."

"I KNEW YOU HAD TO BE DOING SOMETHING! I KNEW IT!" Garcia shouted. She had no intention on letting this huge revelation fall by the wayside while the team talked about lasagna, there was a Baby Christmas Cupcake to worry about.

"You should have been a profiler with how perceptive you are." JJ laughed, sitting down at Rossi's table.

"Oh shut up you! Reid has been teaching me a few things, besides I have to know something or I wouldn't be a very good bartender." Garcia said confidently.

"Penelope, I don't think spraying the Fire Marshall with the club soda is exactly what they teach all the good bartenders. Are you sure you didn't skip that day?" Rossi teased, "He almost didn't let us stay open."

"I was aiming for that gross guy Leo with the slicked back hair who's always trying to feel me up, it's not my fault the Fire Marshall go in the way."

"Leo's been trying to feel you up?" Rossi asked angrily as the rest of the team laughed.

* * *

"Do you need any help in here Amanda?" JJ asked, walking into her friends kitchen. She and the boys had just arrived for Tony's birthday party and Michael had begrudgingly told her where to find her friend.

"Oh! You're here! And look at this little baby bump--I swear, you get bigger every day!" Amanda said happily as she pointed at JJ's stomach. After JJ completed her first trimester, her stomach seemed to pop and her baby bump was now visible.

"I know, soon I'll be able to balance things on it." JJ laughed lightly, "but really, do you need any help?"

"Yeah, you carry the cake, I'll take the bowl of punch." Amanda instructed, "so when do you find out what you're having, was it tomorrow?"

JJ smiled excitedly, "Tomorrow at noon."

"So...any preferences on having a boy or a girl?" Amanda asked, sitting down the punch bowl on the picnic table set up in the back yard.

Sitting the cake down, JJ sent a small smile over to Hotch, "We'll be happy with anything, but...I secretly want a girl, we already have the two boys." JJ admitted, rubbing her small baby bump softly. "We're having a hard time coming up with names though."

"Jenna, you're only four months along. You've still got until October to pick a name, don't worry about it. Tony went two days without a name in the hospital because we couldn't agree." Amanda said, leading JJ over to a small cluster of adult sized chairs while the kids ran around in the yard--almost twenty in all.

"We had a hard time agreeing on Henry" JJ added, her eyes widening when she realized what she had just said. Trying to back track quickly, she started again, "He liked Will and I liked James--so we both decided to use the only name we both kind of liked--Henry James."

"Ella we knew we wanted to name her after Michael's mother, but Isabelle--she gave us a tough time too. Don't worry, it will come to you. Do you have any that you like so far?"

"I haven't mentioned anything to Aaron, but Aaron's middle name is Hollis, so I thought we could give the baby the same one if it's a boy. First names for a boy, those I don't have a clue about. I like Sofia for a girl." JJ said smiling brightly.

"Well, so long as you're not like Maria, I think you're fine." Both women errupted into fits of giggles at the remark, it was always funny to hear the family introduce themselves--Mario, Maria, Marcio, Margie, and Steve.

"Oh! Jenna! I love your charm bracelet!" Caitlin cried as she saw the silver dangling from JJ's wrist as she and Nicola joined them while the other children played.

JJ smiled happily, "Aaron got it for me for Christmas. I haven't been able to wear it until now because Henry likes to yank at things."

"Yeah, Vito got me these boots," Nicola explained, sitting down next to JJ, "He practically had to send a man out to kill the designer to get me a pair." At the comment, JJ's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but tried to maintain her composure. Caitlin smiled knowingly as Maria and Amanda laughed obliviously.

"It's nice to have a husband so well connected." Caitlin agreed, confirming what JJ had been told about her friends--at least two of them knew for certain what was happening behind the scenes.

"To be honest, Vito couldn't tie his shoes without asking me for help." Nicola laughed, "I help with every aspect of the business, and most of the time he just does what I tell him too, not many people would take a woman serious in the hotel business." JJ couldn't help the sinking feeling that hit her at the sudden realization. _Nicola is in this just as much as everybody else._

* * *

"I can't believe we have to pretend to be grocery shopping just so we can see each other." Emily grumbled to Morgan who was pretending to be very interesting in the chicken display in front of them.

"We agreed that this is the only way, Em. You know that." Morgan added, his voice sounding just as frustrated as hers. "More than anything I want to take you out on a real date, but we both know that we can't do that--not until this is over."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just hate this." Emily apologized as Morgan's cell phone started ringing loudly in his pocket. _Vito _

"It's Vito. I have to go." he answered, casually brushing her hand with his discreetly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we can still have coffee later if you want."

"It's okay, just go." she told him, cursing the irony of the situation in her mind. It was jut like her to fall in love while she was undercover indefinitely. "Be careful."

"I will. I'll text you later about coffee." He added, walking off towards the small store's exit.

Picking up a pack of chicken breasts, Emily angrily threw them into her basket. "I can't even have a _secret_date without it being interrupted." she mumbled angrily, and for the first time since the operation started Emily Prentiss really, really wanted to just click her heels and go back to Quantico.

* * *

Angelo fidgeted nervously outside the back door at Moretti's restaurant, patiently waiting for the beautiful woman to join him.

"JELLO!" Garcia squealed as she hopped out the door to see Angelo waiting. "Why didn't you tell me you were waiting?"

"I didn't want to bug you if you were busy." He muttered, causing her too grin widely.

"I'm never too busy for you hot stuff." Garcia smiled.

"I bet you say that to all the boys." Angelo replied smiling, the suddenly turned serious, "Penelope, I just--I have something to tell you."

"You can tell me anything buttercakes."

"I think I'm in love with you." He said, kissing her lightly and then running off down the alley.

"I think I'm in love with you too." Garcia whispered, touching her hand to her lips as she could still feel them tingling.

* * *

"I think Jack and Henry had a good time today." JJ whispered, glancing back at the two boys sleeping soundly in the back seat as they drove home, "I'm just ready to find out if Cupcake is a he or a she." She admitted, one hand holding his and the other resting on her small baby bump. After Garcia had happily named her growing child, everyone had unconsciously adopted the nickname, though she was still the only one that referred to it as _Baby Christmas Cupcake._

"Cupcake is a girl." Hotch said confidently, pulling into their driveway and turning off the car.

"How are you so sure?" JJ prodded getting out of the car but waiting as Hotch did the same.

"I just know. If she's not a she, then I'll owe you something, anything you want." Hotch promised as he picked up both boys from the backseat and draped them over each shoulder, "What do you think of picking Jack up from school after we go to the doctor and the four of us going to the park?"

"I think that sounds like fun, maybe we could even fly a kite." She suggested happily. "But, before we go inside, can I ask you a question." Her curiosity was killing her after Nicola's 'revelation' but she had to be sure. Outside, she figured they were safe.

"Okay, shoot." Hotch looked at her questioningly.

"I've tried not to ask you what was going on with work, but did Vito have you do something to a boot designer?" She asked, the sudden loss of color to his face confirming her fears.

"We'll talk about it at the park." Hotch said softly as he opened the door and stepped into their home, JJ following behind.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys!! :) And don't forget to check out "Be Kind, Rewind" and send us your ideas for any JJ/Hotch one shots you have that you don't want to use. :)**

**CHAPTER 19**

"Jenna, I'll be right back, I'm going to drop Jack off at school and Henry at daycare." Hotch instructed.

"Are you sure about the daycare thing? I mean, I should be fine--" JJ called down to him from the bathroom where she was getting ready. They had been discussing daycare options since he found out about her blood pressure problems. He was sure that added hours alone would help lower her blood pressure, she was having a difficult time allowing others to help.

"We've talked about this." Hotch interrupted, saving himself from a further discussion, "you agreed. Besides, it's only until you've had the baby, and maybe until the baby's a little older, but we can always reevaluate it. It's better for him to start now and get used to it." Hotch pointed out logically.

"I know," She said, coming down the stairs, "I just don't want to abandon him. And it's his _first_ day!"

Hotch laughed. "Jenna, you are not _abandoning _him if you let him play with other kids for a couple of hours. _And_ his first day has to come someday, why not today?"

Knowing that she was on the losing end of this argument, she relented, "OK, but be back soon because our appointment's in a few hours."

"I know." He answered as Jack grabbed his back pack, they were going to be late, but JJ needed these last few moments with the boys, "Get dressed and I'll take you out for breakfast when I get back, if you want."

"If I want? Are you crazy enough to think I wouldn't want Belgian waffles from Moretti's for breakfast?" JJ scoffed as Henry totted over to Hotch who picked him up, "Bye boys, Daddy and I will pick you both up after lunch okay?"

"Ok mommy!" Jack said excitedly as he headed out the door after his father.

* * *

"Ok, so what are you going to get?" Hotch asked as he eyed JJ smiling. Since her pregnancy JJ tended to order the most random combination of breakfast foods, and it was always an interesting experience to order with her.

"I'm thinking of getting a hamburger but asking for an egg on the side so I can put it on top."

"Jenna, it's nine o'clock in the morning!" Hotch exclaimed laughing.

"So? It makes it like a breakfast burger--Ooo! Maybe they can put peanut butter on it too!"

"Just keep whatever it is over there and away from me." Hotch added, "After you made me try waffles with tomato soup on them last time I'm not sure I can do it again."

"You're just a picky eater! Any normal person would have liked it." JJ gasped indignantly.

"I'm normal enough that you had a baby with me." Hotch defended, leaning in and kissing his 'wife' lightly.

"Yeah, but keep insulting my breakfast choice, and that _definitely _won't happen again." JJ laughed as she pulled away.

* * *

"Can I get fifty on Colts vs. Steelers? Steelers for the win." A man whispered quietly as Reid sat at the bar. Reid wanted to laugh at the man's stupidity. With the projected wind pattern, plus the injuries the Steelers were facing put the win in Indianapolis's direction. He'd made thousands by seeing the odds where others didn't.

"You...Get lost." Vito ordered, coming up from behind the two men. The man got up and walked away as Vito sat down next to Reid. "You have made a lot of men very angry."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reid said nervously, very worried that Morgan and Hotch would be visiting him on Vito's orders.

"I can help you out, you just need to do me a favor." Vito said in his heavy accent, "I help you, you help me. Fair trade."

"What do you want me to do?" Reid asked, trying to mentally record every detail so he could tell the team later.

"I want your help, I want you to come work for my business." Vito instructed. "You've made yourself quite a large amount of money, I've been watching, and my previous _worker_ proved to be not trustworthy. I think you are different." He offered.

Reid began fiddling with the pen he had been using. _What am I supposed to do? _He asked himself.

* * *

"Good morning guys!" Dr. Phillips smiled as he walked into JJ's exam room, "So today's the big day right? Have you decided if you want to know the baby's sex?"

"We want to know." Hotch answered, smiling at JJ as he squeezed her hand.

"Okay then, Jenna you know the drill--I need you to lay back and raise your shirt a little so I can put the jelly on it." Dr. Phillips explained as he wheeled the sonogram machine over to them. When JJ was ready he continued, "Okay, this is going to be a little cold."

"Cold? It's freezing!" JJ added, all through out her pregnancy her body temperature had changed dramatically.

"I apologize." The doctor added sincerely, placing the probe on JJ's baby bump, "Well the heart beat sounds fantastic, and the baby seems to be developing according to schedule."

"Thank goodness, I've been really worried with my blood pressure being like it is." JJ admitted.

"Just as long as you keep your stress at a normal level you and your daughter should be fine Mrs. Bonasera." Dr. Phillips informed her, counting the seconds until the couple noticed his mention of the baby's gender.

"Our daughter? So it's a girl?" Hotch asked, needing to clarify the doctor's announcement.

"Yes, you're having a girl." The doctor assured them.

JJ couldn't help but smile. She had really wanted a girl. She loved her boys, but there was something exciting about having another person lacking a Y chromosome in the house. "Aaron, we are having a girl!"

Hotch leaned down and kissed JJ on the forehead. "I know Sweetie." Hotch was practically beaming. He was absolutely euphoric at the idea of having a daughter, who had the potential to be just like JJ.

"Here are a few sonogram pictures from today." Dr. Phillips said, handing over the small squares to the happy couple. Handing JJ a small towel to clean the jelly off her stomach, he pushed the machine back across the room, "Well that's all for today, Congratulations again and don't forget to make your next appointment on the way out."

* * *

"Emma?" Hotch asked as he and JJ sat down on the park bench to watch the boys play. He and JJ had decided that they wanted to name their daughter after members of their family. "It was my mother's aunt's name."

"Too close to Emily. Penelope would get upset." JJ countered, "Jamie? My childhood best friend."

"Reminds me of a childhood bully--Jamie Capener." Hotch shot down, "Anna? My dad's sister."

"Brother's ex-girlfriend." JJ shook her head, "Sofia? It's my grandma's name."

"I like Sofia." Hotch said cautiously, "But I think it's a better middle name. We don't want to burden our daughter with a name that doesn't fit her personality." He pointed out as JJ nodded. He took a deep breath and then suggested the name he had been thinking about since he found out she was pregnant. "What about Catherine?"

"Catherine? I like it...but where did it come from?" JJ asked, qlancing over at Hotch who seemed lost in his thoughts. "Aaron?"

Keeping one eye on the boys, he let his hand rest on her stomach--needing the connection to go through this part of his past again. "Catherine was my sister's name."

Seeing her confused look, he continued, "My family was that perfect family you always read about, at least it was until I turned 15. Catie was born right after Sean, I was eight, and my dad just couldn't get enough of her--we all knew she was the favorite with him. She took this dance class on Monday nights, so Dad would always pick her up on his way home, and..."

JJ just scooted closer to him, knowing that if he was about to tell her what she suspected, this wasn't going to be easy for him.

"My grandparents were in town, her sixth birthday was that weekend so they came down to surprise her. Dad knew about it and he was in such a hurry to get home that he didn't see when this drunk guy ran the red light, and slammed into her side of the car--she died in my Dad's arms while they waited on an ambulance. After that the beatings started and that's when he started sleeping with any woman he could--I used to hate him for that, I mean my sister had only been dead for a week when he cheated on my mom for the first time, but now I'm starting to realize that he just didn't know how else to grieve Catie's death. He was never able to get over it and my mom understood why he was acting out, and did nothing--it was her twisted way of trying to let him work it out for himself."

They fell silent for a moment, the only sounds interrupting their quiet was the high pitched squeals of the boys and other various park sounds.

"I think Catherine is a great name." JJ said interrupting their silence. "Catherine Sofia---" She stopped, suddenly caught with how odd the situation was. Would their daughter be born while they were still undercover? _How is this all going to work?_

"Hotchner." Hotch filled in for her, if there was anything he could do to make this assignment easier and faster for JJ, he would do it.

Silence befell them once more, the couple content to sit in the comfort of the others warmth and support.

"Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about the boot designer. Did you have to--"

"No. Vito said the guy owed him some money, we were just supposed to rough him up a bit. He seems to be trusting us more, he hasn't been sending his other cronies to come and observe, so I think we're flying under the radar." Hotch explained.

"What are we even looking for anymore?" JJ asked, she had been so busy worrying about other things that it seemed like she had no idea what was going on.

Hotch sighed, he hadn't wanted to bring all of this up, and he would have preferred that JJ not know--but she was a member of his team, and they were romantically involved. She had a right to know. "We have evidence that Vito has ordered hits, so that's enough to get him a racketeering charge. We discovered after you had your 'episode' that he seems to be running a brothel on the side through the hotel business. The problem is that we don't know where he's holding the girls." He explained.

JJ gasped slightly, but squeezed his hand, encouraging him to continue. "We suspect that he's trafficking women in and out of the country and holding them in an undisclosed location. That nightwhen we went to 'clean up' a mess that had been made with a certain woman, we sent her fingerprints to Garcia for identification. She was 16 years old." Hotch continued sadly.

"So, until we can get the location of where the girls are, we're stuck in this?" JJ asked for clarification.

"I just can't let those women suffer like that. Apparently only Vito, and likely Nicola, know where the girls are. There are no records, no clues, it's a complete dead end." Hotch stated softly.

Silence reigned for the third time as she processed the information. She felt disgusted for those women, and at her 'friend' who had ruined so many lives. She looked at Hotch, his jaw pressed, his dark eyes cold as he seemed to remember the atrocities he'd seen.

Suddenly, she snuggled in closer to him, happier memories of earlier in the day flooded her mind. "Then let's find those girls." She stated as he looked down at her and smiled.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Here's the next part. We hope you like it! :)**

**CHAPTER 20 **

"Ok, Jack, are you ready for today's game?" JJ asked the small boy in the backseat who was currently clad in his green soccer uniform. She smiled at his silent nod. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Jack admitted as he stared out the window.

"Just remember to play your position. I think--" She suddenly felt Hotch's warm hand encompassing her own, cutting off her newest rant.

"I think you're making it worse." He smiled as they pulled into the parking lot of the park where Jack had his first soccer game coached by the blonde in the passenger's seat.

"I am _not _making it worse!" JJ cried incredulously as she got out of the car, her baby bump growing by the day.

"Jenna, give the boy a break." Hotch laughed as Jack gulped nervously.

"I'm _sorry_ if the season started late and it's the middle of _May_and I want them to win!" JJ cried, feeling the anger rising within her.

"Just remember to stay calm. I know how you get--"

"How I _get?_ What is that supposed to mean?" She asked incredulously.

"It means I love you, Honey." Hotch laughed as he pecked her lightly and set up a chair for her to sit. "Be careful, and try to relax." He warned as he picked up Henry and took him over to the other parents.

"Are you mad mommy?" Jack asked, suddenly appearing in front of the chair she was sitting in.

"What? Oh no sweetheart, I'm not mad." JJ answered, silently cursing her hormones for upsetting Jack, "Hey, you want to feel something cool?"

"Sure."

"Let me see your hand." JJ commanded, and placed Jack's small hand on her growing belly, "Feel that? That's Catie, she's kicking--it means she's excited."

"Do you think she knows about my game?" Jack asked, not removing his hand from her stomach.

"Absolutely, Jack. I think she's jealous that she isn't the one playing soccer today."

"I bet you're right." Jack said happily.

JJ ruffled his hair affectionately and smiled as Amanda and Tony walked up, which meant that everyone was there. "Okay, everybody, let's try passing the ball to warm up." She encouraged, herding the young children to one side of the field.

* * *

"Hey Aaron." Sean said softly, startling him as he and Emily sat down in lawn chairs next to him.

"Oh, hi. What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to watch pregnant Jenna coach a soccer game while trying to remain calm." Emily laughed, "Has it started yet?"

"Yea, about a minute ago." Hotch smiled as a whistle blew. All heads jerked as their team's coach began ranting at the refs.

"OFF-SIDES? That's _bogus! _The last defender was closer to the goal! Are you blind?" JJ began to rant, then caught Hotch's warning glance and immediately quieted. "I mean, I respectfully disagree with the call." She apologized slightly.

"You guys have room for two more?" Morgan asked as he and Calleigh opened another set of lawn chairs next to Hotch. "We didn't want to miss this."

"You're here to see Jenna coach too, right?" Emily asked conspiratorially.

"Definitely." Calleigh whispered back, "We've got snacks if you guys want some."

"20 bucks says JJ yells at the ref two more times before the half ends." Morgan whispered.

"I say she's only got once more." Hotch said, looking at the others.

"Four" Emily and Calleigh said in unison and smiled at each other.

"I'll take the high end, ten times." Sean braved, just then they could hear JJ's high pitched scream come across the field.

"HOW IS THAT A GOAL KICK?" JJ screamed at the ref. "It totally went off number 8!" She yelled, then seemed to feel Hotch's warning look and immediately changed. "What I meant, is that call was incorrect in my opinion." JJ said begrudgingly as the ref came over to talk to her. She and Aaron had discussed at length that she couldn't get overly carried away with the game, and she was _really_ trying, but it was hard when the refs were completely blind!

* * *

"I can't believe you bet she'd call the ref ten times!" Calleigh teased as they waited for half time to end.

"Hey! She was close, she almost made it!" Sean replied, taking a sip of water.

"Five is not even close to ten!" Calleigh replied, grabbing her own drink, "Did you skip math class the day they did addition or somethin?"

"Naw, there was just this cute girl in front of me, and all I could think about was her. You know, she looked an awful lot like you." Sean said flirtatiously.

* * *

"Jenna, you really need to calm down." Hotch warned JJ as he held her back. When he saw her heading for the ref at half time, he was sure she was about to attack him. He had his arms around her, trying to stop her.

"The man is an idiot!" JJ fumed, trying to slap Hotch's arms away for her.

"I know Sweetie, but you really do need to calm down." He tried to persuade her, hoping her rage wouldn't hurt the baby. Dr. Phillips made him promise that he'd keep JJ's blood pressure down, it sounded like an easy task at the time, but that was before pee wee soccer had begun. "Think about the example you are setting for Jack and Henry."

With that, JJ ceased her struggles. "Alright, I get the idea." JJ conceded begrudgingly. "But Aaron, the man is dumber than bricks!"

"I know." He assured her, pulling her into a hug. "I knew you were competitive, but I had no idea that you were this bad."

"It's all part of my allure." JJ said sarcastically, looking up at her frustrated husband. "I should get back to coaching." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss, and then ran over to the team of six year-old boys.

"Just try to _relax_" He pleaded.

"I _am_ relaxed." She said, a bit too sharply.

"Could have fooled me." He said, winking at her.

* * *

"We won Dad!" Jack yelled happily as he ran over to his father and Henry after the game. "Two to nothing, they didn't even score!"

"I know, I saw buddy." Hotch chuckled, "Why don't you go ask Mommy what she wants for dinner? Maybe we can go out and celebrate."

"Can we have pizza?" Jack asked hopefully, "Pizza from Uncle Sal's?"

"If Mom says it's okay." Hotch answered, knowing Sal's pizza joint had become Jack's favorite--if only it wasn't owned by yet another person in the Mafia. Was everyone in New York a Mafioso?

"Pizza!" Henry chimed in as his "brother" ran off to find JJ over by the water jug. "Pizza!"

"Pizza it is, I guess." Hotch laughed. "Feel free to join us if you want." He added to his friends as an after thought, his mind completely taken with watching the love of his life interact with his son.

"Family celebration? We are totally in!" Sean said quickly.

"You just want to see Jenna try to explain her antics to Aaron." Calleigh pointed out laughing.

Emily looked at the pair that seemed so comfortable together, her matchmaking skills running at warp speed. "Yeah, or to see Aaron try to tell Jenna that it was a bad idea for her to coach Jack's team." She added.

"Yeah, that too." Sean admitted, laughing.

* * *

"Aaron....The man was a complete imbecile." JJ pleaded as she cut up tiny pieces of pizza for Henry, "I was just being a good person and pointed out the things he was too stupid to see."

"Jenna, while that may be true, trying to tackle a ref is not a good example for our children." Hotch smiled.

"I'm with Jenna, take down stupid people!" Calleigh laughed.

"What is with pregnant women and aggression?" Sean asked, earning glares from all of the women at the table. "What?"

"I just think that maybe it wasn't wise of us to have you coach Jack's team while you're pregnant." Hotch pointed out, taking another slice of pizza. Luckily Jack had gone with Morgan to the bathroom so they could have this discussion.

Everyone at the table prepared for the rage that was expected of the blonde woman, but were surprised when all they heard was a soft, "I'm trying the best that I can." JJ's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh, I know. I didn't mean that--" Hotch stuttered as he saw the woman he cared for reduced to tears.

"Why can't you all leave her alone?" Calleigh began to weep along side her new friend.

"What happened here?" Morgan asked, returning with Jack who eyed his mother worriedly.

Calleigh and JJ were racked with sobs, and simply pointed to Hotch who shrugged, _I have no idea._ He mouthed.

* * *

"Aaron! Aaron!" JJ called from where she sat on their bed. "Come here, quick!"

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked immediately, worry on his face as he hurried over to her--his toothbrush still in hand.

"Nothings wrong babe." JJ smiled as she moved his left hand to sit next to her belly button, "Feel that?"

"Is that what I think it is?" Hotch asked, a grin forming on his usually stoic face as he felt a tiny kick against his hand.

"That's our daughter, that's Catie." JJ sighed happily, "I felt it the first time just before Jack's game this afternoon."

"Wow! She's got quite the kick." Hotch laughed as he felt the baby.

"Yeah, maybe she'll grow up to be a mid-fielder." JJ said wistfully.

"Maybe so." Hotch said carefully, honestly hoping that they never had to deal with soccer escapades again.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews from the last chapter!! **

**CHAPTER 21 **

"Jack, did you put on sun screen?" JJ called to the boy as her and Hotch prepared to leave the house. Vito and Nicola were throwing a pool party for the fourth of July. While spending her time with a lethal mob during her sixth month of pregnancy seemed like a blast, JJ dreaded actually going. Ever since she found out about Nicola's involvement with her husband's business dealings, JJ had a hard time being around the woman who had deceived her.

"Yeah Mommy, I did." Jack said as he ran down the stairs. To his credit he had put on the sun screen, but the art of rubbing it in had seemed to evade him. JJ laughed to herself at the sight of the boy who had large, white patches of sunscreen polka-dotting his body.

"Buddy, come here." JJ smiled to the young boy. "No skin cancer for you, eh?"

Jack shook his head and ran over to JJ, allowing her to rub in his milk white spots. "Mommy?"

"Yea Buddy?"

"When is Catie going to be here?" Jack asked thoughtfully, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Well right now Catie has to stay in Mommy's tummy so she can grow, but she'll be ready to come out and meet you by Halloween." JJ answered, silently proud that Jack was smart enough to ask her such an insightful question.

"Oh okay." Jack answered, "Can I help you paint her room next weekend? Daddy said Catie wanted a yellow and green room."

"She does want a yellow and green room, so you can definitely help." JJ encouraged him.

"Are the babies going to be at the party?" Jack asked as an afterthought. Calleigh's twins had been born two months ago, and this would likely be their first outing.

"I think so, but if they are we have to remember to be careful, ok? They're just little. But we should go get in the car."

"Okay!" Jack bounded out of the house happily.

* * *

"DON'T RUN AROUND THE POOL TONY! DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN!" Amanda shouted, Tony had been pushing the boundaries all day. "Jenna, you have to tell us how you keep Jack so well behaved. Seriously, Tony is killing me! I went to wake him up for school one day last week and found out that he'd managed to bring home a frog he found during recess!"

"Oh calm down Amanda, they don't really give you warts." Caitlin chimed in. "At least your kids didn't flush you 4 carat diamond ring down the toilet because they were, and I quote, 'Mad at Mommy for yelling at them'."

"They didn't!" The women gasped in horror collectively.

"They did." Caitlin affirmed, "So, Jenna, what's your secret parenting trick? Did you brain wash him? I bet he's never done anything bad."

"Oh, Jack has his moments--like the time he decided he wanted to wage war on the babysitter because she wasn't nice to me." JJ laughed. "Or the time he forgot to tell me he was in the Christmas play and he needed a costume until the night before, so I had to stay up _all night_ sewing. Trust me. Jack can get out of hand, but he's just a good kid." She looked at him fondly as he jumped into the pool, attempting to splash as much water as he could.

JJ smiled as she looked around the pool to see plenty of familiar faces. Garcia was lounging comfortably with Angelo, Emily and Morgan were chatting amiably under a large sun umbrella, and Sean seemed to be following Calleigh around at every turn.

"So Jenna..." Maria began, "What's our newest little bambina going to be named?"

"Yea dollface, you've been keeping us in the dark ever since you found out it's a girl." Caitlin added, her Bostonian accent laced through every word.

"Okay, okay." JJ relented, "Her first name begins with a 'C'".

"Ooo Christine? Christina?" Amanda guessed, "Or what about Chelsea?"

"Nope, guess again."

"I know, you're naming her Caitlin after me." Caitlin teased, "No, I'm just kidding. Ummm Charlotte?"

"Eww...No, Cupcake is not going to be name Charlotte."

"Cupcake?" Amanda asked, confusion clouding her features.

"Oh, that's what Aaron calls the baby--I guess it kinda stuck with me." JJ answered, "Any more guesses ladies? Any ideas Maria?"

"Camilla? You know like that Princess whoever in England." Maria guessed, causing everyone to laugh.

"Definitely not Camilla, sorry Maria." JJ chuckled lightly, "Okay, I guess I'll tell you since no one guessed correctly. Her name is Catherine Sofia Bonasera."

"Oh, that's gorgeous!" Her friends squealed in reply simultaneously.

* * *

"Remind me never to upset you." Morgan laughed as Calleigh eyed him warily.

"It's not _my _fault that the planners of this party didn't think to get a pizza with just olives." Calleigh grumbled.

"I thought women only had cravings when they were pregnant?" Sean whispered loudly, causing Calleigh to smile as he took one of the babies from Morgan.

"If _you_ had to push two watermelons out of your body two months ago, you'd indulge yourself once in a while too." She responded with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Like he said, remind me never to upset you." Emily laughed with the others as she held one of the small babies.

"You two have _no_idea. That night when she called me because Emily was" He thought for an explanation that would make sense when Emily had stood in for a 'victim' while they placed Allison Covington in a safe house in Tennessee, "out and Derek was at work, I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"You and me both." Calleigh laughed, causing the others to grin.

"This woman has a grip like you wouldn't believe." Sean teased lightly, one hand moving to wipe some slobber from the baby's mouth before handing the little guy back to Morgan, "I thought my hand was going to fall off."

"She's not the only one." Emily added, smiling down at the tiny little baby in her arms, "Anna here is all about the firm handshake."

"Ha ha thanks, I guess." Calleigh answered, "It's about time for her next bottle. Emily, would you like to feed her?"

"Sure." Emily said softly. Truthfully, she loved babies, and she loved even more seeing Derek Morgan holding and cradling a young baby. She couldn't help but imagine what their future might be like after the undercover operation was over.

* * *

"Bonasera," Vito called out to Hotch just as the festivities were ending, "we need to talk."

The tone of voice was enough to make Hotch's pulse accelerate, but he also knew there was no way the mafia man could have been alerted to his situation.

"My superiors have need of your services." Vito explained softly. "You and Sullivan meet me at the restaurant just after 10pm--we'll ride to the Don's house together."

* * *

**A/N 2: So...what'd you think?**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**CHAPTER 22 **

Leaving their cars a block away shortly before ten, Derek and Hotch walked the short distance to the restaurant, excited for the prospect of gathering more information on the crime family.

"So, you and Emily, huh?" Hotch chuckled as he looked at the shocked look on Derek's face.

"How did you know?"

"Please, I'm a profiler." Hotch dismissed, then explained, "Sean is smitten with that Calleigh woman, I've never seen him so head over heels, and you and Emily seem to be spending as much time together as possible."

"Can we just focus?" Morgan asked, attempting to avoid the conversation. _JJ has had more of an effect on him than I thought._

* * *

"Hey Jack do you want to sleep in my bed tonight with us?" JJ asked as she stood in his bedroom doorway, Henry resting on her hip. She knew that tonight was a great breakthrough with the case, but the fact that Hotch and Morgan we off to meet the head of the Family--Carlo Mancini--tonight made her extremely nervous. "We can watch a movie, if you want."

"Jungle Book?" Jack asked hopefully, grabbing his favorite blanket and following her down the hallway.

"Sure."

"Can we have popcorn too?" Jack whispered conspiratorially.

"You know, your dad would probably freak out if we ate popcorn in the bed, but yeah. Let's have popcorn too." JJ agreed, justifying to herself that she would change the sheets before the next morning. "Just no caffeine."

* * *

"Bonasera. Sullivan." Michael greeted from his post outside Vito's office.

"Michael." Hotch nodded, making his way into the large office as Derek shook Michael hand before following.

"Oh good, you're here." Vito announced when Morgan and Hotch stepped into his office, "Michael send Gustavo to get the car." Michael quickly left the room, barely acknowledging the men's presence.

"Bonasera, you're wife is looking good. Nicola said you're having a girl." Vito attempted to make conversation as they entered the car.

"She's due in October." Hotch admitted shortly, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Sullivan, I never got to tell you that I was sorry about your wife. She ran off with someone?" Vito asked delicately.

"Yeah." Morgan said gruffly.

"It's sad when a spouse isn't faithful." Vito said solemnly.

Under different situations, Morgan probably would have laughed. _Jordan was sleeping with you!_ He thought incredulously.

* * *

"Sean! You need to burp her!" Calleigh scolded as she took her daughter out of his arms.

"Naw, she's still hungry!" Sean defended, though his argument was cut short by a loud burp that emanated from the little girl. "Traitor," he muttered under his breath.

"I swear, you're supposed to be helping!" Calleigh teased, glancing at the baby on her shoulder. "Isn't that right Anna?"

"I _am _ helping." Sean retorted, "I changed a diaper and fed the girl."

"Oh! Thank you," Calleigh mocked, "in the five hours you've been here, you changed _one_ diaper and fed my daughter an _ounce_. Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Sean smiled charmingly, fixing another bottle. "Now do you want to feed Ben or should I?"

* * *

The drive to the Mancini mansion took nearly thirty minutes, silence filling the car that carried Vito, Gustavo, Michael, Hotch, and Morgan. Entering the large home, Vito ordered the others to stay put while he alerted the Don to their presence. "Wait here."

Fifteen mintues later a young Italian man who introduced himself as Carmine Emiliano approached them. "Michael, Gustavo, the Don says for you to make yourselves something to eat in the kitchen."

"Tell him thank you for us, Consigliere." Gustavo answered, following behind Michael towards the back of the house.

"Well Gentlemen, this way please." Carmine ordered, "The Don is waiting."

* * *

"These are the men I was telling you about." Vito motioned to Hotch and Derek, "I think they'll be able to help."

"Mr. Bonasera, Mr. Sullivan, please sit down." A larger man that they identified as the Don sat in the center of the room and motioned for them to take the chairs across from him. "Vito has been praised for finding such effective _workers._" Don Mancini began, leaning across his desk as he did so.

Hotch kept his face impassive and emotionless. "I enjoy my work." He informed the man in a chilling tone of voice.

"I can see that, Mr. Bonasera." The Don added, "You and your partner are the best team we employ."

"Thank you Don Mancini, but I don't think you brought us here to give us gold stars on our yearly evaluations." Hotch added using the same tone as before.

"That you are right about." The Don answered, his trust for these two associates growing, "Saul, tell them."

"We've got a local official looking into our importing business." A smaller man at his side--Underboss Saul Falucci--began.

"What are you importing?" Morgan queried.

"Girls. Women. We give them a better life." The Don explained smiling. Hotch could feel his stomach turn at the thought of these men being pleased with themselves. Morgan wanted to punch them, imagining his sisters in such a position.

"What do you need from us?" Hotch asked questioningly.

"We need you to take care of him." The Underboss said obviously.

"Who is he?" Hotch asked, allowing his previous chilling smile to reappear.

"Councilman Tom Andrews, former US Attorney." The Consigliere answered, speaking for the first time since the meeting began. "Heard of him?"

_He was my old college room mate _Hotch thought, now increasingly worried how they would be able to pull this off, "Of course."

"Very well then." Carmine, the Consigliere answered approvingly. "Do you have any questions Gentleman?"

"Where are the girls located?" Morgan asked, causing the Don to become immediately defensive. "I only ask because there's a chance Councilman Andrews knows and has told someone who might inform the cops if he goes missing--it might be wise to move them to another location."

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Sullivan, but that is not important for you to know." The Don insisted, eyeing the pair warily, then seemingly deciding to trust Vito's words, added, "but if you prove your worth to me, maybe I will ask your assistance in the future and you can take your reward from among them."

* * *

Just after two am Hotch finally climbed the stairs of his Brooklyn home, intent on crawling into bed next to JJ and staying there as long as possible. The "meeting" had been long and exhausting, and the fact that his old room mate was their "target" made matters all the more stressful.

Reaching the door to the master bedroom he could hear the sounds of "The Bare Necessities" playing from the TV as the Jungle Book DVD played over and over. Opening the door he managed a small smile at the sight in front of him. Pillows were piled up on his side to keep Henry, who was sleeping on top of the covers for some reason, from rolling off the bed while he slept. Jack lay completely stretched out, his arms and legs spread out like a starfish with one hand holding what looked like a popcorn bowl. And JJ lay on her side, like she did every night, with one over her small hands touching each child to make sure they were still there with her--the only sign that she was subconsciously nervous about the night's "meeting" with the Don.

Quietly turning off the TV, he slipped off his clothes before pulling on a pair of flannel pajama pants. Moving the pillows that were piled up where he usually slept, he slid under the covers next to his sleeping family. Carefully removing the popcorn bowl from Jack's grasp, he sat it on the night stand before turning on his back--by the time the sun rose his mind had still yet to come up with a plan.

It wasn't until Henry began to stir that he realized he hadn't slept all night. Once Henry began nuzzling slightly into his body, Hotch smiled at the picture of the four of them. With JJ 6 months along, her baby bump had grown astronomically, and the two children between them made the scene feel like a Hallmark card. _I could get used to this. _He thought.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: So now we're getting into the action! We hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 23**

**  
**  
Councilman Tom Andrews slumped into his small apartment after another long day. Not even bothering to take his shoes off, he haphazardly fell onto the couch--never noticing the man standing in the corner waiting for him to arrive.

"Hello Tom." Hotch said coolly, causing the Councilman to nearly jump out of his own skin.

"Aaron? What are you doing here? How did you get in my house?"

"I don't have much time. I'm here to save your life." Hotch explained quickly.

* * *

Emily stood in the park with her camera, trying to appear as though she were focused on the children playing in front of her while she scanned the park for people possibly following her. Her cover was that of a photographer, and her weekly park excursion was the perfect place to brief Cooper and/or Gibbs. Most of the time, only one of them came--alternating so it didn't appear obvious.

"Daddy can I go play on the swing set?"

"Yea Marissa, you can. Just be careful and don't go where I can't see you." Cooper answered, letting his daughter head off to the swing set before approaching Emily. "It's a beautiful day out, isn't it?"

"Absolutely." Emily answered, signaling Cooper that it was okay for them to talk about the case. They had almost gotten caught meeting the first time, and after that they had started using the weather for a metaphor of asking 'Is it safe to talk about the case?'.

"Any luck on finding out where the girls are hidden?" Cooper asked, forcing his demeanor to remain calm to the outward observer--he probably looked like just another dad to every other person at the small park except Emily.

"Not yet. Hotch and Morgan had a meeting with Don Mancini a few weeks ago, he wants them to kill Councilman Andrews--apparently the Councilman has been snooping a little to closely to Vito's hotel business." Emily informed, snapping a few pictures just to keep up appearances.

"Former US Attorney Councilman Tom Andrews?" Cooper asked incredulously. "How in the world are we going to pull this off? The NYPD are going to be call in to investigate if he suddenly goes missing, and probably the FBI too."

"We're covered on the FBI front, Hotch and Rossi called in a few favors and we've set things up for a fake investigation to take place headed up by Dave's old partner."

"Who's his old partner?" Cooper wondered aloud.

"Oh just Deputy Director Pistole." Emily smirked, "Like I said, this we have covered. The only problem is, is that Councilman Andrews brother is a Marine Colonel stationed at Quantico--we need you and Gibbs to make sure he doesn't blow our cover."

"I guess I can pull some strings and get myself assigned to the investigation, we'll make Gibbs talk to the Marine Colonel." Cooper mused, "This just might work."

"It better work. We've put in far too much for this to fail." Emily said softly, quickly taking several shots with her camera. "I should go."

"Be safe." Cooper informed her.

"You too."

* * *

"Bonasera the Don is getting angry, when will you do the job?" Vito questioned, the phone angrily jammed against his face.

"Do you want it done right or do you want us to get caught?" Hotch deflected quickly

"I want it done. The Don does too." Vito insisted angrily.

"Tonight, tell the Don Sullivan and I will finish the job tonight." Hotch said coldly. _I sure hope this works_, he thought to himself.

* * *

After leaving Cooper at the park, Emily made her way towards the hotel she'd been meeting Morgan in at least twice a week. They would arrive separately, with at least an hour in between, so not to arouse suspicion. Key card already in her pocket, she boarded the elevator looking every bit like just another tourist with a camera.

Finally reaching the hotel room where she knew Morgan was waiting, she slipped the key in the lock--opening the door to find the entire place covered in rose petals with candles everywhere. "Oh my God." Emily gasped.

"And here I thought you might not like it." Morgan teased, moving closer to her to kiss her lightly.

"It's beautiful" Emily whispered, "But why did you do all this?"

"Because I'm in love with you Emily Prentiss." Morgan whispered back, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You're in love with me?" Emily asked shyly. This was by far the most romantic thing any man had ever done for her.

"Yes" Morgan nodded, "I love you Emily Elizabeth Prentiss."

"I...I love you too."

* * *

"Dave, a word." Hotch insisted, stepping into the kitchen of Moretti's.

Moving to the upstairs apartment, Hotch waited until the door closed behind them before he spoke again, "They want the job done tonight, is everything ready?"

"I guess it has to be." Rossi said grimly. "I'll have Penelope contact Cooper and NCIS and let them know our time table's been moved up."

* * *

"So are you ready for a night of surveillance, monitoring, girl-talk, and popcorn?" Garcia asked as JJ entered the small living room.

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait." JJ said sarcastically.

"It could be worse, you could actually have to _do_ something." Garcia laughed.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't be a good agent." JJ huffed angrily, airing the argument she and Hotch had earlier.

"Nobody said you couldn't Sweetums, but I don't think the boss man takes too kindly to Cupcake being in danger." Garcia pointed out.

"I don't want her in danger either, but that doesn't mean I'm not upset about not being able to do my job." JJ answered, one hand softly rubbing her stomach. "Hey, do you have any salsa?"

"I think so. Why? Do you want me to make quesadillas or something?" Garcia asked, moving towards the small kitchen in the apartment. "I know how you love them."

"That sounds amazing!" JJ moaned, following her friend. "I swear if I don't stop craving salsa soon, Cupcake is going to come out Latina."

"You mean she'd become Spicy Baby Christmas Cupcake?" Garcia quipped smiling as she gathered the ingredients to make her famous quesadillas. "And it's not so bad to be Latina--the boys love it."

* * *

"I don't see why we can't wait inside, we could just pretend to be eating in the restaurant or something." Reid grumbled. He and Emily had spent the last two hours doing surveillance and waiting for the all clear to search Vito's office--in the smallest car he'd ever seen.

"Is that all you think about, eating?" Emily laughed.

"Well it's better than being stuck in a tiny hybrid car! Or having to deal with slimy men that don't know when to stop gambling." Reid pointed out.

"You think you have it hard, I had to get a _piercing._" Emily said incredulously. "And be nice to my baby, this is a great car!"

"Emily, you have to plug the car in. What if your driving down the interstate and it suddenly dies?" Reid pointed out, "And you've had two relationships since this whole thing started--Sean and now Morgan. Try and tell me you aren't enjoying this."

"Why don't we just concentrate on watching the restaurant?" Emily deflected.

* * *

"Sean, can you--" Calleigh started as she walked into the room only to find Sean on the floor wrestling with Jack. "What are you doing?" She asked smiling.

"Nothing." Both Sean and Jack looked up at her guiltily.

"Sure you are." Calleigh teased, "Where's Henry? Dinner's ready."

"He's still hiding under the table, I think he misses mommy." Jack answered honestly.

* * *

"Well if you can say one thing positive about the Mafia, it's that they're always on time." Tony DiNozzo joked as he and the rest of the NCIS team watched as Vito and his bodyguards pulled up outside Moretti's.

"Agent Jareau, Vito just arrived." McGee whispered into his microphone, with Gibbs smacking Tony on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Tony cursed, "Thank you boss. Remind me again why Ziva gets to go undercover tonight and we don't?"

"Because last time you were undercover--" McGee offered, only to stop at the warning look that Tony threw his way.

"Well DiNozzo" Gibbs began, "You just don't look like the man's type to be honest."

"Whoa! Okay, never mind boss." Tony answered. "He's not my type either."


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 24**

The next few minutes went by in slow motion as Hotch and Morgan "killed" the Councilman. Everyone held their breath until they heard the familiar sounds of the NYPD raiding Moretti's to arrest Vito and his guards.

"Vito Giordano you're under arrest for murder for hire, human trafficking, embezzlement, and money laundering. You have the right to remain silent..." Cooper started, handcuffing Vito.

"Is it really over?" JJ whispered to Garcia where they had been monitoring everyone's positions.

"I think so, Mama cupcake." Garcia affirmed, "But everybody's coming back here for a briefing, so I guess we'll find out then."

Emily and Reid were the first to return to the apartment where JJ and Garcia were waiting--evidence in hand to convict both Vito and the head of the Family for several federal charges.

Rossi and the NCIS team were next, followed closely by Mario--Michael had been arrested with Vito and the others to keep up appearances.

Morgan came next and was met with a passionate kiss from Emily, while Hotch followed behind a few minutes later--blood staining his shirt and medic's gauze around his forearm.

"Aaron, what happened?" JJ asked fearfully. She had heard the entire operation go down, but she had apparently missed the part where he had been injured.

"I'm fine." He assured her, and though she didn't necessarily believe him, she would hopefully have far more time to extract the details from him. "I just got cut on the fire escape when we were passing off Tom to the Marshals."

"So I hate to break up this little reunion and all, but does this mean we get to go back home to Quantico now?" Garcia asked, "I miss my babies and ridiculously fast internet."

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi shared a look with Gibbs--all grim. "What does that mean?" Emily prodded.

"It means that we can't be sure we have the entire operation. It means that although our evidence is strong, if Vito or Nicola were to get off, our lives would be in danger. We're going to have to stay undercover until the trial is over." Hotch tried to explain.

"But that could be a year!" Emily pointed out incredulously.

"We're trying to expedite--" Gibbs started.

"How long is this going to take?" JJ interrupted softly.

"At least three months." Was the quiet reply, "At most, two more years."

* * *

"Aaron how long is this really going to last?" JJ asked tiredly as they climbed into bed later that night, "I really want Cupcake to be born where my family can be there."

Hotch sat there stunned for a moment before a wide grin came across his face. "I've never met your father."

"So?" JJ asked confused, she didn't understand why Hotch was bringing this up now.

"We've been living together for more than six months. You're having my baby. We're engaged. And I've never met your father."

"You haven't met my sister and my niece either." JJ pointed out, "And I don't even know your parent's first names."

"Thomas Hollis Hotchner and Eleanor Catherine Duvall-Hotchner, but my dad always called her Ellie." Hotch informed, "Tell me about your dad."

Snuggling into his side, JJ sighed contently, "I have no idea why this is so important, but okay, here goes. My dad used to work at Pittsburgh International, he was one of the guys you always see out on the runway directing the planes towards the terminals--his hearing is mostly gone from not wearing ear plugs. Mom was a secretary at one of the local doctor's offices."

"Any siblings?"

"I have one brother who is a firefighter in West Virginia--married with two kids." She explained, "I only see Jake about twice a year."

"What about your sister? The one with the boyfriend in Medical School?" Hotch asked, eager to learn about anything relating to JJ.

"Jess taught English in China for a while, she's always been a little more of a free spirit." JJ admitted, "She lived all over the country. Then she got pregnant and finally settled in Kansas City teaching Chinese at a private all girls high school."

"Out of all the places in the country, and having lived overseas and your sister chooses to live in Kansas City?" Hotch asked smiling.

"We Jareau women are fairly enigmatic." JJ smiled, grateful that they didn't have to worry about bugs in their house anymore.

"And for that I am grateful." Hotch smiled. "I hope Cupcake turns out just like you."

"Let me show you how grateful you should be." JJ said seductively as she pulled him towards her, their lips meeting for an extremely intense kiss. Hotch's attention span for this conversation was quickly interrupted by JJ's advancements. _Thank you hormones! _ He thought happily as their lips met a second time, his hands weaving into her hair.

* * *

"I hate this." Emily murmured as she lay cuddled up to Derek Morgan in a hotel room in Brooklyn.

"Well, I happen to think that tonight has been rather marvelous, but if you have a problem with it---" Derek teased.

Emily smiled and swatted him lightly. "Not this, just the situation. Another _few _ months?" She said incredulously.

"I know."

* * *

"Hey, can't sleep?" Sean asked, taking a seat next to Calleigh on the back porch of the safe house they would be in until morning.

"No, not really." She admitted, "It's just...when I met Derek that day, I had no idea he would be involved in all of this..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I just didn't expect this nice, charming guy that offered up everything to help some poor pregnant woman, to be some hardcore FBI agent who's undercover as a hitman for the mob. I mean you can't make this stuff up." Calleigh explained, brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better I think it's my brother that's actually the hitman, Derek just cleans up afterwards."

"Yeah, I guess that does make me feel better." Calleigh smiled.

* * *

"Angelo, wait!" Garcia cried as her favorite mafia man began to bolt from the room. Now that they weren't in danger and Angelo had been cleared from any knowledge of what was really going on, she had been determined to tell him the truth.

"Penelope, you _lied _ to me." Angelo insisted, deeply hurt that his girlfriend for months could betray him like this.

"Well, you didn't tell me that you were in the mafia, so technically you lied to me first." Garcia justified.

"I can't be with someone who lies. You deceived me!" Angelo yelled, "Goodbye Penelope--if that's even your real name."

"No, Angelo please! I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth, but you know what I couldn't." Garcia argued.

"You could have confided in me if you wanted too, I would have protected your secret--I love you." Angelo slammed the door furiously.

"I love you too." Garcia whispered on the verge of tears.

* * *

Reid flipped on the lights of the kitchen to find Garcia drowning herself in a gallon of 'Chunky Monkey' ice cream.

"Pen, why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Angelo." Garcia hiccupped and Reid could tell she had been crying profusely.

"What did that loser do now?" Dave asked, walking into the room to grab himself a drink.

"I told him--" She sniffled, "I told him the truth and he told me he couldn't be with a liar." Fresh tears streamed down Garcia's face.

Shaking his head, Dave pried the ice cream container from Garcia's hands, "Why have ice cream when you can have your favorite Italian foods? I'll make anything you want."

"Anything? Even your mom's lasagna recipe and her Italian wedding cake one?"

"If that's what you want Penelope." Dave confirmed, "I'll even let Reid help."

* * *

A loud, annoying ring sounded in JJ's ear as she groaned and moved to answer it, "Hello." she said sleepily.

"Jenna, oh thank God!"

"Amanda? It's 3am, why are you calling me?" JJ asked, sitting up in bed as a now awake Hotch flipped on a lamp.

"Jenna, Michael's been _arrested!_" Amanda said frantically. "Has Aaron--"

"No, Aaron's right here. He didn't go to go to the company meeting tonight because Vito needed him to do something else." JJ tried to explain, feeling awful for her friend's plight.

"Maria just texted me. The FBI picked up Nicola at the airport as she was trying to board a plane to Europe." Amanda added, her voice raising an octave, "Jenna what's happening? What's going on?"

JJ was torn, unsure of how to respond to her friend. Luckily she was saved from responding by Amanda's confused statement "What am I going to do?"

"Amanda, I--"

"Oh, I had better answer this, it might be the lawyer, or Michael... bye." Amanda said frantically as she hung up the phone.

"Bye." JJ winced, hoping her friend could keep her calm until Michael was home safe.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.

**A/N: So here's the scene we've all been waiting for—Baby Jareau-Hotchner makes her appearance! :) Let us know what you think! **

**Chapter 25**

"I can't believe this is happening." Amanda moaned as she got into JJ's silver Jeep Liberty.

"I know, I'm so sorry this all happened." JJ said softly, rubbing her ever growing baby bump. "_Only three more weeks to go"_, she reminded herself, ignoring the small uncomfortable pain in her side.

"Why didn't he tell me?" She asked her friend.

"At least you know that when this is all over he's coming home regardless." JJ tried to comfort. "And you know you'll be safe with your family, starting over somewhere."

"I know, I'm just ready for this whole trial to be over--I'm tired of pretending that I'm worried my husband is going to jail when I know he isn't." Amanda sighed as JJ pulled away from the curb, "Let's just get today over with."

* * *

JJ fought a grimace as the defense attorney began yet another longwinded argument of why Vito and the others were simply victims of racial profiling by the police.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Amanda asked, noticing her friend's discomfort.

"I'm fine, we're getting through today, remember." JJ said, attempting to remind herself as well.

"Council approach the bench." Judge Marshall Hastings ordered. JJ watched as the two attorney's approached the judge, and then returned to their seats, "Court is in recess and will start again at 1pm with the People's rebuttal. Court dismissed."

Looking over at JJ, Amanda noticed a small wince cloud her friend's face, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine, I just need to find a bathroom." JJ answered, standing up. Barely making it out of the court room before she felt a small trickle down her leg, "Okay, Amanda don't panic, but I think my water just broke." JJ informed calmly, motioning for a janitor to bring over his mop to clean up the puddle at her feet.

"Your water broke? Ha. Yea right." Amanda spoke up, "That's not funny Jenna."

"Do you see me laughing?" JJ answered, wincing as another contraction hit her. "I need you to take me to the hospital, I'll call Aaron on the way."

"Oh my God this is seriously happening!" Amanda said excitedly, realization dawning, "Okay c'mon, we don't want Cupcake to be born here and this little girl is ready to come out."

* * *

Hotch was busy trying to read the instructions to the crib JJ had insisted they buy when she had seen it online.

Suddenly, the phone rang, disturbing him from his focus. "JJ?" He answered, finding it strange that she would be calling in the middle of the trial. They had agreed that she could go to 'support' Amanda, though if he had his way she would be on 24 hour bed rest.

"Aaron." He could here her wince, "The baby's coming."

"Yea, I've almost got the crib put together, in three weeks we should be ready." He said obliviously. He was used to JJ's random anxiety about how quickly the baby was coming.

"No. She's coming--" JJ tried to explain but the phone was snatched from her hands by her friend who was currently driving her car.

"Aaron, she's coming _now!" _Amanda explained, "Cupcake is coming out of the oven. We're going to NYU Hospital!" Amanda instructed as she cut off another vehicle and ended the call.

* * *

"How can I help you?" an older nurse asked, looking over her glasses at JJ and Amanda as they approached the admitting nurse at the ER at New York University Hospital.

"You can find her a wheel chair and a doctor! She's in labor!" Amanda informed angrily, they'd been in line to sign in for almost ten minutes. "She is _not _going to have this baby down here when you have some of the best Obstetricians upstairs."

"Patty take these two up the Maternity floor, the blonde's having a baby." the nurse informed a young candy striper.

"Yes ma'am." Patty answered, pushing a wheel chair towards JJ for her to sit in. Once JJ was settled, they started to make their way towards the elevator. "Is this your first baby?" Patty asked.

"Third" JJ lied easily, she still had to pretend that she was Jack's biological mother until the trial was over--but even though she would never be his biological mother, she still loved him as one of her own. "First two were boys, this one's a girl."

JJ winced as another contraction hit. "Aaron better get here soon." She grumbled under her breath.

* * *

Half an hour later, JJ was finally settled into her room and resting comfortably when Hotch arrived--Jack and Henry with him.

"Aaron! Over here." Amanda called out across the waiting room, "I'll watch the boys, you go see Jenna--room 324."

Hotch raced back to the room, entering to find JJ with her legs in the stirrups and a murderous glare directed towards him as he walked through the door. "Where have you been?" She growled, while Hotch had come to think that JJ was always beautiful, he was slightly afraid of her right now.

"Oh, don't mind her, she's just in transition." One of the nurses told him softly, though with the look JJ through the nurse, Hotch was glad she wasn't carrying. If she had been, he suspected it wouldn't take much for JJ to draw her weapon on the nurses attending to her.

"I came as fast as I could, but I had to pick up the boys." Hotch defended. "Then there was traffic."

JJ's face immediately scrunched in pain and Hotch ran over to her side.

"Oh good, the father's here." Dr. Phillips entered smiling, slipping gloves onto his sanitized hands, "We can get started now. Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

* * *

"Where is she?" Garcia said frantically as she raced into the waiting room. "Is Cupcake out of the oven?"

"We don't know." Emily admitted, looking up from where she was currently coloring with Henry.

"Here comes Aaron!" Sean added, quieting everyone down when his brother reached them wearing a pair of dark green scrubs.

"So? How is she? How's Cupcake?" Garcia questioned quickly, only stopping when she felt Morgan's hand on her arm.

"They're both fine, Penelope." Hotch laughed, "I was just coming to invite you all back to meet the baby."

Garcia dashed to JJ's room faster than the others could react. "Someone's excited." Emily mused smiling as the rest of them stood to follow in Garcia's wake.

Walking into JJ's room, the others found a weary JJ holding a small pink bundle as Garcia bounded happily at her side.

"Mommy?" Henry asked, slightly upset at seeing his mother hooked up to an IV.

"It's okay buddy, why don't you come meet your sister?" JJ smiled, Hotch helping Henry climb up on the bed, Jack moving to stand beside the bed as well.

"Mommy?" Jack asked, "Can I touch her?"

"Sure, just be gentle okay?"

"Okay" Jack whispered, enthralled by the way his little sister grabbed onto his finger with her tiny hand.

"Well I think it's safe to say she takes after her daddy." Calleigh decided, "Especially with that head full of dark hair."

"So what's our newest little family member's name?" Morgan asked, carefully not to mention anything about the BAU. "You've been keeping everyone in suspense for weeks."

"Not everyone. Aaron told me four months ago." Sean spoke up.

"I found out at the pool party in July." Amanda added.

"Okay well you've been keeping me in suspense for weeks." Morgan deflected, "So does Cupcake have a name? Please tell me it isn't some weird food name like Coco that would go with Cupcake."

"I think Coco Cupcake is cute!" Garcia defended, already sporting her 'I'm an Aunt!' button on her shirt.

"Henry, would you like to tell uncle Derek your sister's name?" Hotch encouraged.

"Catie!" Henry beamed, proud that he would remember.

"Catherine Sofia." Jack corrected slightly, looking to his father for approval.

Hotch smiled brightly at the boys, "good job," he encouraged as Emily, Garcia, and Calleigh squealed with delight.

"Cooper and Gibbs wanted to come see the baby, but they said they'll be by tomorrow when everything's died down a little." Emily informed the proud parents.

"Well congrats again yall" Calleigh smiled, snuggling her own daughter into her chest as Sean carried her son, "But I think it's time we got these little guys home. We missed nap today with all the excitement."

As Calleigh and Sean got up to leave, Amanda followed suit. "I should go. Come on boys." She said, picking up Henry. She'd agreed to watch Jack and Henry while JJ was in the hospital.

As the room began to empty, a loud knock came on the door. "This isn't fair, you don't get to have a team bonding with the baby moment without the entire team!" Reid cried from the other side of the door. Morgan hurried and let Rossi and Reid into the room. The coo's given by the two men rivaled those of Emily and Garcia.

"I thought I heard squealing, then I knew this must be the room." Rossi teased as he inched forward to see the baby girl. "Hey Sweetheart." He cooed uncharacteristically.

"Whatever, you and Morgan have a lifetime ban on the baby." Garcia laughed. "I'm not going to let Hotch and Jayje's baby girl get played by the biggest ladies man in the FBI, and his little protégé."

"Protégé? Mama, I have far surpassed David Rossi." Morgan shot back indignantly. "And what do you mean I've got a baby ban?"

"Penelope, I doubt you have the power to ban Morgan from other people's children." Reid rationalized, a little upset that Garcia didn't think of him as big enough of a player to receive the ban.

"JJ and Hotch will let me. Right?" Garcia asked hopefully. Hotch was a reasonable person, there was no way he was going to let his little girl be influenced by Morgan. This was her payback for Morgan being a baby hog when JJ got back to the BAU after Henry.

"Garcia, we need to be fair." JJ smiled, her eyes twinkling with joy. Handing the baby over to Rossi.

"No, Lifetime ban is in action." Hotch said seriously, intercepting the baby. As JJ stared at him, he began to get defensive. "You've even said that Rossi and Morgan objectify women, do we really want our newborn daughter to be influenced by chauvinists'?"

As soon as the words were out, Emily was howling with laughter. "Aww. The boss man is a feminist." Hotch's outcry was ironic, as much as he meant well, Hotch was still stuck in the nineteen fifties, always worrying about how female agents could handle themselves. But then, to Emily, everyone was sexist.

"Maybe Emily needs a ban too?" Morgan asked hopefully. If he was going to forbidden to hold the baby, he was going to get as much company doing it as he could.

"Nope. Emily's a woman." Garcia defended.

"Okay, no lifetime bans are going to be issued." JJ announced, smiling as she overheard Hotch and Garcia add in unison "yet" under their breath. She stifled a yawn, leading all of the profilers to come to the same conclusion.

"Come on Penelope, we'd better get back." Rossi instructed as the others also began to stand.

"Fine" Garcia pouted as they headed out of the room.

After the last person was gone from the room, a nurse entered the room, "Well it looks like you guys had quite a party in here."

"Our family is a little odd, I'll admit that." JJ answered, taking the baby back from Hotch.

"Nothing is wrong with odd, it keeps us on our toes." The nurse smiled, "So are we bottle feeding or breastfeeding?"

"Breastfeeding" JJ said immediately, "I did it with the other two."

"Well then I guess you don't need me to show you then do you?" The nurse laughed, "Just press the red call button on the wall if you need me."

"Thanks" JJ smiled tiredly as the nurse left the room.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked, noticing JJ's weariness.

"Other than the fact that I just gave birth?" JJ's eyes twinkled though he could see the tiredness behind it.

"Yeah, other than that." Hotch smiled.

JJ sighed slightly, "I'm just tired. I miss my family, my mom would be so happy to see this. I'm tired of living in New York...but I'm okay." She smiled at him, attempting to assure him.

"Honey, I'm going to go check something, I'll be right back." Hotch said carefully as JJ prepared to feed her new daughter. He had a surprise for the woman he had fallen in love with, and he wasn't about to let it be spoiled anytime soon.

* * *

Two hours later Hotch returned to JJ's room with three people who were dying to meet the newest Hotchner. Hotch had organized it with Quantico for JJ's sister and both her parents to visit for two days under he cover that they were friends of the Bonasera family.

"Jenna?" He poked his head into her room, hoping that she had been getting at least _some_ sleep in the time he had been gone.

"Mmm." JJ moaned sleepily as she stirred awake quickly, "Aaron, where did you go?"

"I found some people that wanted to come see you and the baby. Is that okay?" He asked, his eyes dancing with the realization of how happy she would be when her parents and sister entered the room.

"I don't know, I--" JJ began to reply.

"Not even for your own sister?" Hotch smiled as he opened the door and the Jareau family walked into the room.

"Oh my God! Mom, Dad! Jess! What are you doing here?" JJ said excitedly.

"Well, we heard you were having a baby and Aaron invited us down." Jacob Jareau informed, smiling at his daughter.

"Okay, enough chit chat. Where's my new little grandbaby?" JJ mother said, searching for the infant.

JJ handed over the baby girl to her. "This is Catherine Sofia Hotchner." Her mother and sister instantly sighed, fawning over the little girl.

"She's gorgeous! You two made such a good baby." JJ's mother squealed happily. "She has to be the prettiest newborn I've ever seen."

"Jayje, she's incredible." Her sister, Jess, looked admiringly.

"How are you here?" JJ asked them, shocked.

"That was Aaron." Joanna Jareau responded happily.

JJ looked at Hotch with tears in her eyes. "I just decided that Jenna Bonasera would have family and friends too. The FBI agreed with me."

"Thank you." JJ said, unable to say anything else.

* * *

**A/N 2: So? How was it?**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**CHAPTER 26**

"Jenna, she's beautiful." Maria said happily as she sat on JJ's living room couch to visit their friend and new baby.

"Thanks." JJ smiled proudly. Hotch had taken the boys grocery shopping and had just left.

"Look at her dark hair!" Maria cooed.

"I know, she's got Aaron's dimples too." JJ chuckled. As she heard the nock on the door she rose to answer, knowing that Caitlin was on her way.

"Jenna, I'm so sorry I'm late, where's the little lady?" Caitlin brushed past her, anxious to see the new baby.

"She's right here." Maria held up the small bundle proudly.

Caitlin looked JJ over admiringly and shook her head in mock disgust, "Jenna, look at you! You had a baby not even a week ago, and you're already looking fabulous."

"Oh, you're just trying to butter her up so you can steal the baby." Maria said, protectively hugging JJ's daughter to her chest, then added, "Not that you don't look great Jenna."

"Sorry that I look like I'm homeless." Caitlin added, quickly, "David was having some problems with some of the girls at the hotel, and I needed to help out a bit."

"Everything okay?" Maria asked concerned, but JJ was the only one who knew what Caitlin was really referring to.

"Now it is." Caitlin smiled, "Now hand over that gorgeous baby!"

* * *

Cornering Hotch as he was making lunch while Catie and the boys took a quick nap, JJ informed him of the possible information she had learned earlier, "I think the girls may be at the hotel."

"How do you know?"

"When Caitlin showed up here this morning she wasn't all dressed up like she normally is, she was wearing these old torn sweats." JJ started, "And when she apologized for looking 'homeless' as she put it, she said that she had to help David out at the hotel because there was a problem with some of the girls."

"Did she say anything else about where in the hotel?" Hotch asked, ready to call in the SWAT teams.

"No, but Maria was here and she acted like she knew which hotel Caitlin meant." JJ sighed, "But I don't think she knows anything, I'm almost positive she probably thinks Caitlin means the female employee's. The only way that Maria would know which hotel Caitlin meant would be if she had been there--so that makes me think it's the one near Vito's restaurant, the one you and Derek went to when Emily's brother messed up."

"That would explain how they're able to keep the girls alive and fed without anyone noticing large quantities of food being delivered anywhere. We've been watching David, but didn't think to check the hotel." Hotch mused, immediately agreeing with JJ. _It makes sense._

"It would also explain why your searches of warehouses turned up nothing." JJ added.

"Let's call in SWAT." Hotch agreed.

* * *

Three hours later a phone call echoed through the semi-quiet Hotchner household. "Bonasera."

"Agent Hotchner this is SWAT team leader SSA Eric Richardson, we've found the entire operation sir. David and Caitlin Tangelo were taking into custody thirty minutes ago."

"And Mancini?"

"On our way to pick you up, sir. Figured you all would want in on the raid."

* * *

Five hours later, it was finally over. JJ couldn't even believe it. For nearly a year, she had been living a lie, and now, it had become her reality. It was like the quote that Morgan and Emily always said. "You are who you pretend to be, so be careful who you pretend to be." Who she was today was different to who she was back in Quantico. Months ago, she'd been pretending to be with Hotch, and now, it was real. Months ago she pretended to be Jack's mother, and now, she really felt like she was. And the best part was they were finally going home.

Laying in bed, JJ let her eyes scan the room that had been their bedroom for months--they're entire relationship had started here, and Catie had been created here. In a way it would be sad to leave this small Brooklyn home, almost bittersweet, but the entire Hotchner clan was ready to be back home--in Virginia--where they belonged.

She'd miss the house, she'd miss staying home with Jack, Henry, and now, Catie. Then it hit her. Was she going back to work? She had three children now, she'd had a baby not even a month ago. Would she be expected to return to her job immediately or was she on maternity leave? There were so many questions that she should've asked months ago but never considered. Everything had gone so fast, one minute she was Jennifer Carson, having nothing to do with Hotch, and then, before she knew it, she had just given birth to his child, not to mention they were engaged to be married.

Sliding into bed next to JJ, Hotch voiced a thought he'd been considering since he'd proposed. "What do you think of selling my house and buying one together that has more room?"

Turning on her side to face him, JJ ran a hand along his cheek softly, "Only if you're sure you want to. I just want to be with you and the kids, I don't care where." She had wondered if he would bring up moving, knowing the house he still lived in had been where he and Hailey had lived their entire married lives. A new house would be good for them, it would give them a chance to start fresh--together--but if he wasn't ready, she could wait until he was.

"Alright, well I think we buy a new house then." Hotch decided. He noticed as JJ seemed quiet, like she was considering something. "Honey, what are you thinking about?"

"When we go back to Virginia, what's going to happen?" JJ asked.

"Well, we are going to get married, and buy a house." Hotch offered, unsure of what she was asking.

"I gathered that." JJ chuckled. "What about work? Am I going back, am I not? Am I on leave?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I..." JJ started, stopping to try and gather her thoughts, "I think I want to be on leave, maybe take a few extra weeks off to get everybody settled. I love my job, but I love Catie, Jack, and Henry more--who's going to take care of them when we have to go away on cases? I don't want our children raised by a nanny Aaron, not while I'm still around and able to be their mom."

"Well you get a three month maternity leave, and maybe we could find a way for you to come back to work but stay in Quantico most of the time--only coming on cases when the media situation is extremely bad."

"I think that's a great idea." JJ said smiling as she snuggled into his arms.

* * *

"Can you believe it's over?" Emily asked as she lay in the crook of Derek Morgan's arms.

"I can actually take you on a date without having to wonder if someone will recognize you and think you are cheating on your fake boyfriend that is in love with the woman living with me." Morgan smiled.

"I never thought I would associate my life with a soap opera, but I almost feel like one of those girls off 'Passions' or something." Emily admitted.

"Yeah, the only thing that could make it more dramatic is if you were pregnant." Morgan laughed as Emily choked.

"Erm, Derek, we need to talk."

"You've got to be kidding! That's not even funny Em." Morgan scolded.

"I wish I was joking." Emily admitted.

* * *

"So you decided to move down to Virginia?" Sean asked as he helped Calleigh put some of the babies toys into boxes.

"Yep, Derek and Jenna got me a job in the Human Resources department where they work so I figured-why not?" Calleigh answered as she folded up a the majority of the baby blankets to be packed later on. "What about you? What are you going to do now that the restaurant is closed, look for another job here?"

"Not exactly" Sean admitted, pulling a letter out of his back pocket and handing in to her.

Reading the letter, Calleigh's eyes widened, "You got into Georgetown Law?! Sean that's amazing!"

"I got accepted years ago--it just finally seemed like the right time."

"And having your dreams of becoming a famous chef dashed by a violent mafia boss certainly helped." Calleigh laughed.

"Actually, it was a southern woman with two kids that seemed to make the difference." Sean said as he placed his arm around Calleigh's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Garcia, Reid, and Rossi stood in the large apartment as they packed their things to get back to Quantico. The three of them had become quite the camaraderie during the last year. While the other four members of their team fell in love, they became a family. It only took a year, but Rossi was finally starting to be able to be in the room with Reid without popping in two Tylenol.

"Remember the time Rossi burnt the lasagna and we had to call the fire department." Garcia remembered fondly. Rossi shot her an irritated look in response but it didn't hold the weight it used to. Garcia had learned that while Rossi played tough, he was much softer than he appeared.

"Ooh! Yeah, and the time that JJ and Hotch visited and JJ threw up every time we said the word 'Burrito'?" Reid laughed. "Who ended up winning?" The team had made a small bet to see who could irritate JJ the most, it was immature and cruel, but they knew she could take it. She worked for the FBI. Hotch however, had been less than amused.

"Morgan." Rossi mused, smiling growing across his face. "Whenever he saw her, he'd tell her an inspirational story that he got from some self-help book and she'd start to cry. By the end, I thought she was going to shoot him."

Rossi was about to offer a memory of his own but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. He quirked his eyebrow, unsure of who it could be. The three of them never got visitors. When he got to the living room and opened the front door, his smile grew exponentially. "Penny its for you."

"David Rossi, for the last time. You call me Penny, and I may give you a virus that you'll never recover from." Garcia shouted as she walked into the room. When she saw Angelo stand there at her door, she became paralyzed. "Oh."

"I'll give you two a minute alone." Rossi said, running out of the room quickly followed by Reid. He liked to appear manly, but really, he loved watching the happiness in his co-workers lives. Emily was now with Morgan, JJ with Hotch, if Garcia got together with Angelo, then he'd just have to find some patient girl to date Reid. Maybe he wouldn't hold out for that one.

"I...uh." Angelo stuttered. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Garcia asked, trying not to let the tears that were threatening to fall show. "You already broke my heart once, I'm not sure I can take it again--besides I'm leaving to go back to Virginia tomorrow."

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I won't bother you again." Angelo said sadly, walking towards the stairs.

"Angelo, wait!" Garcia said as she ran after him. It only took a moment for her to realize her feelings as she saw his retreating figure, and in that instant, she knew what she needed to do.

"Penny?" He turned around, the dreaded nickname had always seemed so attractive when it rolled off his tongue.

"Angelo, I--" She stumbled for the right words.

"I know." He said confidently as he placed his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Come back with me." Garcia whispered when they broke apart, "Please?"

"Only if you promise you'll marry me sometime soon, I mean I have this ring and everything." Angelo smiled, pulling out a small blue box from his pocket.

Garcia squealed in delight as Angelo placed the ring on her finger. Quickly closing the gap between them, she kissed him hard, pouring her love for him into the kiss. Finally pulling apart, Angelo smiled happily. "So, I guess that's a yes?"

"Only if you buy me a ring pop." Garcia teased.

"It's a good thing I come prepared." Angelo laughed as he pulled the candy package out of his pocket.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Only the epilogue is left. :(**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Well this is it. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! We hope you like the ending and please keep a look out for our upcoming JJ/Hotch stories! :)**

**Epilogue**

JJ sat looking in the mirror as her friends finished doing her hair in light curls.

"Oh, Jayje, you look so beautiful." Garcia gushed as one-year-old Catie crawled around at the women's' feet, her dark hair pulled back in a light sparkly clip to match her dress.

"Thanks Pen." JJ smiled, not at all surprised to find there were no butterflies in her stomach--marrying Hotch didn't make her nervous at all, if anything she was excited.

"Knock knock. Everybody decent?" Morgan asked as he came into the room cradling his own three month old daughter to his chest, "JJ you look beautiful."

"Thanks" JJ smiled, "Now what's wrong with my cute little niece? Why is she so fussy?"

"Maybe because it's time to eat and mommy over there forgot to make any bottles for today last night?" Morgan offered.

"Oh whatever" Emily added, taking her daughter from her fiancée, "It's okay Allie, mommy's going to feed you."

"And on that note, I'm going back down to check on Hotch." Morgan decided, "Anything you want me to tell him JJ?"

"Tell him I love him." JJ smiled, which was all she seemed to be able to do at the moment, "and that I'm really glad we're getting married today."

"Well, that's good because he told me to tell you that he loves you too, though I get tired really easily of playing the messenger of messages for the love sick soon to be newlyweds." Morgan scoffed.

"Yea yea gorgeous, now scoot! We're almost ready!" Garcia shooed, turning her attention to JJ's make up.

"That's what you said half an hour ago." Morgan laughed as he walked out the door.

"And we're a half hour closer than we were before!" Emily called to the retreating figure.

* * *

The backyard looked beautiful covered in candles and pink and red rose petals, the sunset peeking through the trees just as the wedding began. Garcia and Reid were first to walk down the petal laced aisle, Reid's lilac tie matching Garcia's light purple strapless gown.

Emily and Morgan were next, Emily in a matching lilac strapless gown that fit her elegantly. Jack, Henry, and Catie were next, accompanied by Sean and JJ's sister, Jessica, as they slowly moved down the short aisle--Hotch narrowly escaping Catie attaching herself to his leg out of shyness.

When JJ started down the aisle with her father, Hotch felt himself literally stop breathing at the gorgeous woman marrying him. Her soft ivory gown with a modest neckline and two beaded straps that matched the small jewels in her wavy hair, blew softly in the wind as she gracefully came down the aisle.

"Mama!" Catie cried, holding out her arms as she saw her mother.

"Sssh! We're s'posed to be quiet." Henry scolded his sister loudly as he took her hand. Hotch had briefed the boys on what they were supposed to do, and he wasn't about to let his daddy down.

Hotch had to bite the inside of his cheek not to smile at Henry and Catie's antics. When JJ finally reached him, he took her hand, and the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Aaron Hollis Hotchner and Jennifer Lynn Jareau in Holy Matrimony. If anyone here can see just cause why this marriage should not take place, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The crowd looked around, wondering if anyone would dare to break up this wedding. To all those who were invited, it seemed like the pair were soul mates. As it seemed that no one would say anything, the priest continued.

"Do you, Aaron Hollis Hotchner take Jennifer Lynn Jareau as your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health. In good times and in bad, as long as you both shall live?"

He smiled at his beloved future wife. It felt like they were married a long time ago, this was just a formality. "I do."

"And do you, Jennifer Lynn Jareau take Aaron Hollis Hotchner as your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health. In good times and in bad, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." JJ said happily. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her daughter trying to clutch on to Garcia's leg. She'd have to deal with Catie's love of clutching later.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

After JJ and Hotch cut the cake, the small reception began with Sean and Calleigh making a big announcement.

"Hey, I just wanted to steal a little bit of my brother's thunder." Sean smiled, "I just wanted to let you know, Aaron, that I've only got a year of law school left, but I've just finished the applications for the FBI. I guess I'm following in my brother's footsteps after all."

"That's great!" Hotch said enthusiastically, although he had already seen the application.

"Oh, and I've asked Calleigh to marry me." Sean said as though it were an afterthought.

The women squealed excitedly as Calleigh showed Garcia her engagement ring, a simple diamond flanked by two small emeralds.

"That's great Sean! We're really happy for you." JJ smiled, hugging her new brother in law. "I'm so glad you guys will all be living close to us now."

Watching the ongoing scene Emily leaned her head on Derek's shoulder. "Think we should tell them our news?"

"You mean that we're already married?" Morgan smiled, taking Allie from her and letting her sleep on his shoulder.

"Yea" Emily sighed happily, "You don't think they'll be mad when we tell them that we got married as soon as we got back to Virginia after we left New York do you?"

"Oh, I think they'll be furious, which is why if we're going to tell them, you're going to have to do it." Morgan laughed, "After all, I have to protect the baby."

"Coward." Emily poked playfully at his side. Looking searchingly at her friends, she made a quick decision. "We'll tell them later."

"Later is good with me." Morgan joked.

"Later is good for what?" Reid asked, coming to stand beside Morgan as Rossi took baby Allie from him.

"They're still trying to work up the courage to tell us they're already married." Rossi said as if it were nothing, leaving Morgan and Emily gaping at him.

"You knew?!" Emily gasped.

"Of course we knew sugar." Garcia smirked, joining the conversation. "Actually it was Angelo here who figured it out first and filled the rest of us in."

"But how?" Morgan asked, he had really thought they had covered all their bases.

"Oh c'mon guys, it wasn't that hard." Angelo started, "Okay, listen, I used to be in the Mafia so I know how to read people, had to, to stay alive. So when we saw you guys at the dinner JJ and Hotch had here about a month after we got to Virginia and you both had the exact same tan, _and _the exact same white band where your wedding rings would go--well it kinda screamed 'Hey! We're married!'."

"Guess we're not as good at keeping secrets as we thought we were." Emily blushed slightly.

"Guess not." Morgan agreed. "I guess not."

_"The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other."-Mario Puzo_


End file.
